The Unstoppable Maggie D
by Audacious
Summary: Maggie is a woman who is behind the scence at the WWE rather the in the front lines with everyone else, but with Brock Lesner on your side who can stop you?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the WWE, If I did I would have sold out a while ago and paid off some tuition! Maggie Danials and Grayson are mine however. MINE!! (insert evil laughter here)  
  
A/N: hey there, this isn't you typical wrestling fic. At least I don't think it is. It's more about a woman who is behind the scenes then on the front lines with every one else. Its been something that been in my head for awhile and screaming to get out. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think please! ~audacious -------  
  
My name is Maggie Danials. I'm 26, never married, rarely date, and have the sense God gave a lemming on the edge of a cliff when it comes to men. My past contains various stories that should have run on daytime television. At age 22, a fresh graduate out of the University of Minnesota with no job and piles of debt, I lost my parents and only sister in a traffic accident when a good ol' boy decided he was good enough to drive and his friends didn't argue with him. I also gained my 1-year-old nephew in the process. I don't know who his father is, and not to speak ill of the dead, I don't think my sister did either. I adopted Grayson and he officially became my son one week to the day when we buried the ones we loved.  
  
As soon as I was able I went out and got the first job I could find, working at a travel agency. I started out as secretary, excuse me an "office assistant" and worked my way up to the top. Many of my fellow cubical-mates may pass around that I slept my way to the top, but I am pleased to announce that I always kept my legs together and my mouth shut. The agency is rather like being back in high school, with the cliques, rumors and snobbery that any has-been or still-is nerd can remember. Lately I've been wondering what else there is. I am bound and determined to find something else and soon. With the insurance and legal settlement that Grayson and I inherited, I could quit today and not work for a couple of months. Our house is paid for, bills caught up with and the kid definitely doesn't have to worry about paying for college when that time comes. The thought of all that free time and a job search scares the hell out of me, so until a miracle happens I'll sit at my desk and pretend to be perky as I set people up with fabulous vacations, all the time secretly wishing they get food poisoning on the ship. Am I bitter? Nah. Just blunt.  
  
Grayson is now 5 and a crazy little kid that everyone loves. He is also the main reason I rarely date, since he has gotten quite good at playing a little terror scaring away any testosterone laden man in a 5-block area. He's a good kid to have around. Which leads me to the other man in my life that keeps the "future husbands" at bay. A 6'4 300 lbs give or take a few cheeseburgers, giant by the name of Brock Lesner. Freshman Chemistry Partners at The U, Best Friends for Life. It might have been that "A" I helped him get so he could stay on the wrestling squad, who knows? All I know is that he is my self-appointed, lifetime- guaranteed bodyguard and shoulder to cry on. We don't talk as much as we should, but when you are the super hero to thousands of kids everywhere, mine included, that is understandable. Grayson calls him Uncle Brock, and attaches himself like a half-starved leech to Brock's leg when he visits and can't be pried off until we get to the airport. They are two peas in a pod and completely inseparable. Brock even lets him win when they wrestle, a fact Grayson proudly likes to declare. Brock has our best interests at heart, but how much I didn't know until he showed up one day and changed our lives. 


	2. Hurricane Grayson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the WWE, If I did I would have sold out a while ago and paid off some tuition! Maggie Danials and Grayson are mine however. MINE!! (insert evil laughter here)  
  
AN: well you all made it through the prologue so I must have done something right.  
  
If sitting at your desk and throwing pencils in the ceiling were an Olympic event, baby you would be looking at the newest gold medal winner. At the moment there are three freshly sharpened, number two pencils up there, lying in wait for the next sap to walk through my door when gravity decides to do its thing and THWAP him right in the head. I look forward to that, although I hope I can keep a straight face long enough to apologize and usher him right back out my door. If you cant have fun at your job why do it? There was a knock at my door, and one of the leaders on the snob clique, a women from accounting peered in, wrinkled her perfect little nose and asked if had signed some new form that was being required of all upper level management. She actually looked rather disappointed that I wasn't on my back with my legs in the air on the desk and one of the guys in sales enjoying himself. I smiled sweetly, "Of course I did Shelia I put it in your box this morning."  
  
"Oh right, well just double checking." And she quickly shut the door behind her as I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"Maybe you should double check your attitude." I said to no one in particular. The other women at the agency avoid me like the plague. I think they are intimidated by something about me. What that is I have no idea in hell, maybe it's my height. At 5'10" in my stocking feet I'm taller then most and my preference to wear high heels only adds to it. That and I believe having a son has something to do with it. None of them have actually come out and told me this, but I'm a smart chick. They all think he is illegitimate and me a slut, I don't tell them anything different. Why should I? They don't need to know. The men at the agency are a different story; they congregate around me like wolves on an injured deer for the same exact reason the women do avoid me. I have an "illegitimate:" kid so I must be easy and a slut. I picked up on their mating habits not quite soon enough and got my heart broken but that's another story and I won't bore you with it.  
  
Just before 5, I packed up my stuff and left dodging the nails Shelia and her gang were piercing into my back, and virtually ran for my car. Thanking God that I could now avoid them and enjoy rush hour traffic.  
  
Walking into my front door is always a surprise. I never quite know what Grayson had concocted that day. And today it looked like he had been in rare form. The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off, paper and glue were stuck on the floor, a half done art project on the table and an assortment of flour, sugar and brownie batter lay in arcs on the wall.  
  
"Good lord in his high chair. What did that kid do to day? Looks like Hurricane Grayson hit hard."  
  
Anna my housekeeper/babysitter/goddess-wearing-an-apron looked more frazzled then usual. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Maggie. I tried to get it clean before you go home, but the hurricane made a repeat performance half way through."  
  
Anna has called me Miss Maggie since the day I hired her. I've given up trying to correct her. She was part of the condition when I adopted Grayson. I didn't want to put him in day care and the Judge knew she was looking for work She is one of the best things that ever happened to us, she's not an employee she's family as cheesy as that sounds.  
  
"Grayson turned into the Hurricane ever since Mister Brock called and said he was coming up." Anna continued.  
  
"Brock is coming up? He said he wasn't going to be able to."  
  
"He said that things changed, he ha a few days off and an offer you couldn't refuse."  
  
A loud crash came from the living room, and a hurtling 5 year old wearing a green mask and cape leaped into the kitchen.  
  
"WOOSH!" yelled Grayson, "Hi Mom! I mean, Hello Citizen."  
  
I smiled at the messy kid I called my own. Glue and bits of paper was in his hair and the remnants of what looked to be a jelly sandwich was smeared all over his face. "Hurricane! What are you doing here?!" I asked  
  
"Just got done saving the world with my Hurri-Powers," he said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Well do you think you could use your Hurri-Powers and help Citizen Anna clean up Citizen Grayson's mess?"  
  
"It would mean so much to me," Anna swooned. She used to be an actress, and her drama talents are not unappreciated in my house.  
  
Grayson brighten he was a 5 year old with a mission now "Sure with my Hurri- Powers it'll be done in a flash!"  
  
"And Hurricane," I asked, "would you let Citizen Gray know he needs a bath before Brock gets here?"  
  
"AWWWWW. Really?  
  
"Really"  
  
"OK I guess" as he scampered out of the kitchen to clean up the papers in the living room.  
  
"I swear," I said leaning against the wall taking my shoes off, "you feed that kid too much sugar." Anna just laughed. "Did Brock say when he was going to get here?"  
  
"Between 7 and 7:30. He is driving up from Ames, Iowa. They were taping Smackdown there tonight."  
  
"Ah I see," I said while grabbing a sponge and started scrubbing brownie off the walls. "What does Brock have up his sleeve this time?" I wondered. 


	3. The Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the WWE, If I did I would have sold out a while ago and paid off some tuition! Maggie Danials, Anna, and Grayson are mine however. MINE!! (insert evil laughter here)  
  
Two hours later, the house was cleaned, supper had been eaten, and a freshly bathed, jammie clad, little boy sat eating a brownie from the second batch, since the first attempt had more dirt in it then I care to admit to, when a rental car pulled up to the porch right on time.  
  
"7:30. He is so good." I said laughing looking at the clock "Gray, Brock's here."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" and a once calm 5 year old became anything but that.  
  
"So much for a boy at rests stays at rest" Anna said laughing "Unless activated by a Brock Force."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Anna that is so true."  
  
Meanwhile Grayson was now running out of the house yelling, "Uncle BROCK!!" and then launched himself in the air and clinging around Brocks neck  
  
"Hey Gray-man how you doin'? Your momma behaving herself?" Brock asked, looking at me standing in the screen door.  
  
"Yeah she's ok. She made brownies," and then in a stage whisper added, "She had a date Saturday night."  
  
"She Did? Did you do what I told you to so?"  
  
"Uh-Huh"  
  
"Good Kid." Brock said and ruffled Gray's hair.  
  
Standing in the doorway, I laughed and said softly, "Grayson you are such a little tattle-tale." Walking outside I let the door bang behind me and waited for my two favorite blondes to walk up the stairs. "Hey stranger How ya been?" I asked.  
  
Brock put Grayson down and gave me a big hug kissing me on the top of my head. If you have ever pulled a quilt out of the dryer and wrapped yourself in it, that's the equivalent of a Brock hug. It wraps around you and feels so warm. I snuggled in and sighed, it had been way to long.  
  
"Hey yourself," he said loosening up his arms and looking down at me. "What's this I hear about a date?"  
  
I looked down at Grayson who was dancing around us, and stuck my tongue out at him, and said "Tattle Tale" Grayson just shrieked with laughter and ran inside.  
  
"C'mon in," I said opening the door, "Anna's looking forward to seeing you again."  
  
"Uncle Brock, Uncle Brock. Come see my toys!" Grayson exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I'm coming I'm coming." Brock said, "Hey Anna, its good to see you. Has Grayson been behaving himself?"  
  
"Oh Mister Brock, Its so good to have you here. Yes he is good. My little angel"  
  
"C'mon Uncle Brock, "Gray said tugging at his hand  
  
"Gray you have 15 minutes and then you need to go to bed. Brock will be here in the morning, You are staying right?" I said looking up him.  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah if that's cool with you."  
  
"Psh. Well Duh." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Brock laughed and chased Grayson down the hallway trying to tickle him.  
  
"Anna you can go if you want. You don't need to stick around."  
  
"Ok, G'night Miss Maggie. Don't stay up all night talking. You need your sleep"  
  
"Yeah Mom I get it."  
  
Anna smiled and gave me a hug and then walked out to her apartment above the garage.  
  
I put the supper dishes away and then wandered down the hallway listening to the excited chattering Grayson who had proceeded to pull out every toy he owned to show his favorite person. "See I go this from Santa. It's a real Hurricane mask an' cape!"  
  
"Whooaa. That is pretty cool Grayson," Brock said. "You must have been extra good this year."  
  
"He was so good in fact," I said breaking in, "That he goes to bed without making a fuss. Right little man?"  
  
Grayson looked up at me sadly, "Aww mom. Please 5 more minutes?"  
  
"Sorry honey. You need to get some sleep. You can play with Brock tomorrow. C'mon I'll read you a story."  
  
"Fine but I get to choose"  
  
"You better believe you get to."  
  
20 Minutes later I walked down the stairs and found Brock sitting on the couch watching TV. "There room for one more?" I asked.  
  
"Well I was saving it for a special lady I know, but your cute so c'mon over."  
  
"Ha!," I said, "What are we watching?"  
  
"Law and Order re-runs."  
  
"A man after my own heart. I think I have you trained."  
  
Brock just laughed and lifted his arm as I sat down and snuggled against him. I laid on my back with my head on his chest and his arm across my chest. Its funny how something that would seem so heavy actually isn't and almost comforts you at the same time. We sat in comfortable silence as the heroes of Law and Order solved yet another crime within its one hour time slot.  
  
"So," Brock said switching off the TV, "How's work going for you? I know last time things were kind rough"  
  
I groaned. "You had to bring that up. Lets just say that if I put one more pencil hole in my ceiling I'm going to have a skylight. There are so many people there who can barely get through the door in the morning because their egos are too big. Things are still pretty rough. I though that once I got in a position of authority I might get a little respect, but that totally backfired. The gossip trains are vicious. Every day they have me sleeping with some other guy. And my boss is usually the individual starting that one." I paused for breath  
  
"So it would be safe to assume that things suck, you are majorly unhappy, and would run away as fast as you could, am I right?"  
  
"Ding! You get a gold star"  
  
"What if I told you I found you a new job? Would you be interested?"  
  
I sat up and looked him in the eye. "Have you been practicing your magic tricks lately? How are you going to manage that? I've looked, believe me I have. There is nothing out there."  
  
"The WWE is looking for a new Travel Coordinator. They book the hotels, handle any problems, make sure the VIPs are comfortable, and the best part is, you get to do some traveling with us. As much as you want. It hasn't been advertised for, in fact the current coordinator is just packing up his desk." He paused and looked me in the eye. "I talked to Vince about you, he said if you want the job its yours. Are you interested?"  
  
I got up and started to pace around the room. What the hell, where did all this come from?  
  
"Mags? Your putting a hole through the carpet. What are you thinking?"  
  
"AH! that's what I'm thinking. There's too much. I was thinking of a job around here in the Twin Cities. I hadn't even considered making that big of a move. We would have to move to Connecticut. Right? What will I do with Grayson? He's going to be starting kindergarten soon. He has to go to school and I."  
  
Brock cut me off in mid sentence. "There is a traveling tutor available. Vince loved the idea of you so much he's ready to do anything to make it happen."  
  
"I only met the man once when you guys came here last. How did he get so excited for me?"  
  
"He is an excellent business man. He never forgets a face or a name, and he got such a big kick out of Grayson. He asks about him all the time. He's the one that got the Hurricane Mask and Cape for me to give to Gray."  
  
Whoa. Now there is something that will startle a person. The head of a major corporation remembers you and your kid from 2 years ago.  
  
"But what about my house? I can't sell it. I love it too much."  
  
"Have Anna stay here. That way you always have a place here and you don't have to worry about it being empty."  
  
"Boy don't you just have an answer for everything?" By this time I had stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the room looking at him. He really did have everything figure out.  
  
Brock go off the couch and drew me into his arms, "Hey I may get smacked around, but I got some brains cells left. Why don't you just think about it? Vince said he'll keep it open for you until he hears from me."  
  
I pulled away and looked at him, "You really think I could work at the WWE?"  
  
"Hell yeah I do. It would be so great. You wouldn't have to deal with all that shit anymore at the agency. And I could keep an eye on you, so I wouldn't worry so much."  
  
"You. Worry about me? What do you think I go through seeing you thrown into turnbuckles all the time."  
  
"Well now you could see me after the match and know I'm all right. All the other wrestlers will love you and Grayson." He was speaking softly now and rubbing my back with his massive hands, "And if they don't, they'll answer to me."  
  
Dammit. I hated when he rubbed my back like that. It makes a girl agree to anything. "Let me sleep on it," I said, "I'll let you know tomorrow afternoon. You wanna meet me for lunch? Come pick me up at the agency about noon."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. You better get to bed Its getting late." He said looking at the clock.  
  
"Oh geez yeah. Oh I put some towels and clean sheets on your bed, I thought you may want a shower."  
  
"What?! You sayin' I stink?" Brock looked offended.  
  
"Yeah I am." I laughed, "You got a problem wit' dat Mistah Wrestler Man?" and then I ran up the stairs, got ready for bed, and fell into a not quite so restful slumber. 


	4. Seeing The Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the WWE, If I did I would have sold out a while ago and paid off some tuition! Maggie Danials, Anna, and Grayson are mine however. MINE!! (insert evil laughter here) and as soon as I can think of a new disclaimer. I'll let ya know  
  
AN: A big THANKYOU! goes out to Natalie and Jen, and everybody else who reviewed., and here thought I was the only one. lol My faith in humanity has been restored. YEA! Ok on with the story.  
  
******  
  
After lying awake half the night, tying to figure out life, what it means, and what to do about solving world hunger; I finally rolled over and looked at the clock. 3:30 A.M. the red numbers glared at me.  
  
Shit.  
  
Well so much for my much needed beauty sleep. At 5:30 I finally gave up trying, crawled from underneath my down comforter and rolled out of bed, shivering as my feet hit the cold wood floors. I purposely turned the heat off in my room so I could use my comforter. Yeah sad, but its like sleeping with a cloud.  
  
"Where the hell are my slippers?" I said out loud to the dust bunnies under my bed as I peered underneath it. Last time I couldn't find them Gray had thrown them on the roof. Why he had done that I still haven't figured out and actually I don't think he knows either. The mind of a 5 year old works in mysterious ways. I padded down the hall barefoot, having given up the search, and went to Grayson's door, opened it slowly and peered in. He was quiet for once, and lying there peacefully. Oh how I envied him.  
  
A soft "Hey" came from behind me.  
  
I whirled around and whispered loudly "Jesus Brock. Don't scare a girl like that. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm on a weird schedule and wake up early. I heard your door open so I came out. What time do you have to be at work?"  
  
"Technically 8:30. But I don't get there."  
  
Brock interrupted " 'till 9:15. When you're good an ready.' Yeah I know you still."  
  
I laughed. "Am I that transparent? C'mon I need some coffee."  
  
"Aren't you cold?"  
  
I was wearing flannel pants and a tank top and slightly turning blue. "Yeah, that's why I need the coffee. Aren't you cold?"  
  
He was wearing his black work out pants and no shirt. "Psh. No. I'm tough."  
  
I just laughed and rolled my eyes, "C'mon caveman. Must. Have. Coffee. Now" I said as I pushed him in the back towards the stairs.  
  
We scampered (and if you could picture a 300 lbs man scampering.well it's a mental image) down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and were met by Anna busy frying bacon.  
  
"Anna, how the heck do you manage to always beat me down here? And why do you always make such great bacon?" I asked stealing two pieces from the plate and passing one off to Brock and going to get some coffee. I turned and looked at Brock, "I swear, I earn the bacon, she cooks the bacon, the bacon ends up on my hips. It's a vicious cycle."  
  
Brock laughed and eyed me up, "Aw c'mon whatever. There is no bacon on those hips. Must be those donuts."  
  
"You ass." Was my reply and I plunked down two cups of coffee in front of him. The smell is enough to wake you; you don't even need to drink it. I like my coffee thick so if I put a spoon in it, the spoon stands straight up.  
  
"Aw Lord, how do you drink this stuff?," Brock asked raising the cup to his mouth and taking a sip. "Its tar."  
  
"Close your eyes, don't smell and down it. Like you do a shot." I said laughing. "Its good for you. Puts hair on your chest."  
  
Anna, Brock and I sat around the kitchen swapping stories and laughing till we cried, Anna was in rare form and had some great stories about Grayson that Brock hadn't heard before.  
  
Grayson woke up at quarter to 7 and ran down stairs demanding his morning bowl of High Fructose Corn Syrup cereal with the fake marshmallows and a toy at the bottom of the box. After he was sticky from digging in the box, eaten at least half a bowl before spilling it all over himself and there was just enough cereal crunched on the floor, Brock was able to convince him to go upstairs for a bath and to get dressed.  
  
Anna watched them go out the door, and looked at me "Miss Maggie, its good to have him home isn't it? You looked so relaxed and happy."  
  
"Yes Anna it is. And thank you, I'm glad I don't look so pissed anymore."  
  
"Miss Maggie, I'm gonna say this once and not again, when are you two gonna finally wake up and realize that you are made for each other? Its as plain as the noses on your faces, you are in love why I."  
  
Oh God not this again. I cut her off before she dug me in a hole, "Anna. No. Not going to happen. We are best friends, and we are going to stay that way for a long time. Brock and I discussed it long ago, when we were first back in school, and we decided it wouldn't work. We value our friendship too much. So that's the way things will just have to be." I paused and looked her in the eye, "So please drop this and don't bring it up Especially in front of Brock"  
  
"If you could only see the way he looks at you. The light in his eye. An old woman like me knows this light. There are sparks there. You may have decided long ago what will happen in the future, but it only takes a moment to change all that. I will drop it for now but please remember what I said." She gave me a hug, and read the clock over my shoulder, "Ach! Miss Maggie look at the time. You better run!"  
  
I stole a look at the clock. Quarter to eight. "Aw shit." I said, " Anna please? Promise me you wont bring it up again" and ran out of the kitchen for a very hasty shower.  
  
Anna's words bothered me though. Could it be true there was something there? It was true at one time I did have feelings for him, but I became very good at hiding them to even myself.  
  
No I can't think about this. Think of work. Think of Shelia and a can of corn poured on her head. Think of Brock  
  
DAMMIT! Anna really opened the Pandora's Box on this one.  
  
"Put it behind you girl," a voice in my head whispered, "you know what happens when friends become more then that. you remember what happened the last time."  
  
I remembered all too well. I was once in engaged to a man who was my best friend. And then the bastard ran of with my roommate... The whole ordeal left me very distrustful of anyone getting close to me, and it took along time for me to even warm up to Brock. On a positive note: At least I got a single room out of the whole deal. Gray and Brock are the only men in my life right now, and I wanted it to stay that way. I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and stepped up to the mirror and peered into it.  
  
"C'mon Maggie-Girl. You can do this, it was just a thought. Nothing happened. Nobody got hurt. Let it Go." I banged my head against the mirror. "Arrggh! Dammit Anna" cursing her softly under my breath. A quick look at the clock: 8:10. I flew into my room and pulled an outfit together quickly. Black Skirt, Blue Shirt, and Pantyhose that are the devil, and high heels that make me an even 6-foot. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Just enough leg and just enough cleavage to get them talking' in the office. "I'm hot" I laughed and ran out my bedroom door.  
  
"Gray! I'm leaving. Come give me some love!!"  
  
Gray raced from the living room, followed by Brock, and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Bye mom have fun"  
  
"Oh I'm sure I will. It'll be a laugh riot" and then tickled his sides as he shrieked with laughter and fell down with a bump and lay there giggling. "You are a very silly little boy and I love you very much"  
  
"Love you too Mom."  
  
Brock stood there taking in the scene, smiling. "Hey I got some love for you too"  
  
I froze. Oh shit. No not happening. Anna can't be right about this. C'mon man I just got you out of my head don't do this to me.  
  
He hugged me and kissed my other cheek and whispered in my ear, "Don't let them get you down. You are so much better then they are. Be strong." His breath on my ear sent shivers up and down my spine; I closed my eyes hoping to block the sensation. As I opened my eyes, I saw Anna giving me a thumb up and winking. I pulled back from his embrace and looked him in the eye looking for that light Anna had talked about. "Dear Lord." I prayed, "Please don't let me find it"  
  
"Thank you," I said ignoring the panic that was building up, "that means a lot"  
  
"You're Welcome, Now get goin'! Don't give them the satisfaction of firing you."  
  
I walked out to my car on shaky legs, climbed in and cranked the engine. And let out the breath I had been holding in.  
  
The Light.  
  
It was in his eyes.  
  
Now what am I going to do? 


	5. planting seeds

Disclaimer: Since giving Brock Lesner back to the WWE, I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE, but I do continue to borrow him frequently. **wink wink nudge nudge** Will and Grace is owned by NBC only a slight reference but just covering my bases.  
  
AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I promise to check out your stories as soon as I get the chance!! Ok, No pressure right? Warning this is a monster chapter, I got on a roll. lol  
  
*****  
  
The drive to work calmed me down a bit, but I was still close to hyperventilating and knew things couldn't be normal again. Aw Hell. What do I do about this? Should I tell him I know, but then again do I really know? Should I tell him I feel the same, but honestly what the hell do I feel? And then what on earth do I say about this job offer? I'd be crazy to pass it up, but is it the right thing for Grayson and me?  
  
What's a girl to do?  
  
Thankfully these questions kept my mind busy through the morning commute and I arrived at work at exactly 9:15  
  
'When I'm good and ready' I laughed as I was climbing out of my car. I put myself in "work mode" for once grateful of the mind numbing experience. Entering the building I normally have a dangerous mission to get to my office, and I tackle it like a fat kid on a cupcake. Usually I walk quickly past the wolves in sales, dodging their speculative glances of where was I all night and who was I with. I generally feel dirty by the time I get to the shark-infested waters also known as accounting and past that is the paradise I call my office.  
  
Today was different though; I was in an I-don't-give-a-shit mood and didn't care. The idea of a job offer was somehow very an attitude adjustment of sorts. I opened the main doors and I waltzed through the entryway.  
  
"TA-DA! I'm here," I thought posing in the doorway to sales, "Let the games begin." As I entered cubical-row in sales, every wolf looked up or poked his head out to watch me walk past. I swear to God there was drool.  
  
What is it with men? DO they not realize we can see them looking at our boobs?  
  
Entering the Shark Zone a.k.a accounting, my stride was broken as Carrie, Shelia's Henchwoman/lackey, stopped me. "Well," she said coolly, "Looks like someone had a late night." And then she turned and looked at the clock to further her point.  
  
"Carrie, You have no Idea," I said with a wink and walked past her as she gasped loudly. I don't think you could have wiped the smirk off my face. I had to admit these people were way too much to play with.  
  
I finally got to my office and my assistant Rick was already there gabbing on the phone. Rick is the only person at work who I can stand and consider my friend. He also is the only one that knows my real story about Grayon and me. I know a few things about Rick; to put it mildly Rick is my equivalent to Jack on Will and Grace.  
  
"Oh Mags," Rick gasped as he quickly hung up the phone, "These came for you." and he pulled out a vase filled with long stemmed white roses. Who the heck sent me flowers? Rick smirked as he sneaked a looked at Carrie who had been joined by Shelia. They were whispering furiously, no doubt about my wild night of sex and debauchery.  
  
I winked at him "Its just a beautiful day isn't?" I asked.  
  
"Oh the bees are just buzzing as usual."  
  
"Where's the card?" I asked looking for it through the flowers.  
  
"Here it is. It fell off," Rick pulled it out with the flare and pizzazz I have come to expect from him. Another fun rumor is that Rick and I are having a torrid affair. I am fairly confident that he started that one as part of his cover so I let it ride.  
  
I read the card:  
  
Thanks for the great time last night. Can't wait to do it again.  
(How's this doin' in the rumor mill? Hope it helps.)  
  
Love, B.  
  
I about died from holding in the laughter. I sneaked a peek at Shelia and Carrie, both were staring in our direction, so I composed myself and said loudly for their benefit "Rick get Eric on the phone and tell him under no certain circumstance will I do that again!" and slammed my office door shut behind me.  
  
I sunk to the floor laughing until I cried. Oh shit I needed that. I don't laugh nearly as much as I should. Eric was a code name between Rick and I. He was a figment of our imaginations and those are the most fun to play with. We also have a Greg, Connor and Raul. And I wonder why there are so many rumors about me? Hell I figure if they are going to waste their time talking about you, give 'em something to work with!  
  
Rick burst through the door "Well I got him on the phone and told him what you told me to tell him, and then he told me to tell you that you are a frigid bitch and that you can just go to hell." he shut the door behind him and started laughing.  
  
"The Shark Sisters still out there?" I asked  
  
"Oh yeah," he said through the giggles, "I don't think they are going to leave for awhile. Oh this is fabulous, who were the flowers really from?"  
  
I handed the card to him, "They are from my best friend, Brock. He is in town for a couple of days."  
  
Rick read the card and the burst into another fit of giggles, "Is this that big guy in all those pictures?" pointing at my wall of photos and Grayson art. "He's kinda scary"  
  
I rolled my eyes and just laughed. Rick sat on my desk and said, "So anything to confess this morning?"  
  
"Yeah actually there is," Rick's eyes lit up, "but it's NOT what you are thinking. I got a job offer. It's in Connecticut at the WWE."  
  
"You are not thinking of taking it are you? I mean with all this fun in the office? I thought you liked all that slobber through sales." Rick got serious for a moment and looked at me and said, "Take it girl. You know you want to. Take this job and run with it. Besides, I can think of some pretty good stories to start spreading when you do."  
  
I shook my head, "There are just so many variables. To many what ifs -"  
  
Rick saying, "You are chicken shit", interrupted my excuses. "Quit saying 'what ifs' all the time. Get out there and enjoy life. You sit around here for the rest of your life you are going to turn into the Shelias and the Carries and your evil boss too" and then he cackled like the witch from Wizard of Oz.  
  
He had a point. That was my biggest fear was turning into them. "Yeah I see your point," I said with a sigh, "I guess I am just so comfortable here I don't want to rock the boat." I turned in my chair and looked out the window. I had a view of the Mississippi River and watched a tugboat push barges up river. "Look, how hard that boat works against the current. He pushes and pushes and only goes so far."  
  
Rick put a hand on my shoulder and said quietly, "Yeah, but he also goes places." and with that he turned and let himself out of my office.  
  
I thought about that for a while. Rick was right. For so long I went with the current and let things roll over me and have people take me for granted and push me around, that wasn't who I was. That wasn't me. I looked around my office. There wasn't much here for me. All I had was Grayson for family and he would certainly go wherever I went. And if it was to go work with a bunch of wrestlers I'm sure he would have his bag packed before I even shut my mouth.  
  
About an hour later, there was soft knock at my door, and Rick peered in, "Hey girl these just came for you." and then he said louder, "I already took care of it and called Raul and I told him the same thing you told me to tell Eric, and Raul cried like a little school girl and said to thank you for ripping out his heart. It really was pathetic." And then he shut the door with a smirk and put the bouquet of tulips and daffodils on my desk.  
  
"More flowers?" I asked laughing, "What the hell is this today?"  
  
"I dunno -- but here is the card," Rick said laughing with me and handed it to me. "As soon as The Sharkies saw the flower delivery guy they followed him like he was bait. Why don't you just tell those hoes off. It would be great fun to see"  
  
I shook my head and said, "It's my Minnesota nice. It's been ingrained on me since the day I came into this world. You wouldn't understand it, since you're from Wisconsin and are automatically bitchy."  
  
"Well you would be too if you had the Packers as a football team."  
  
Laughing I pulled out the card and read:  
  
You aren't allergic to this stuff are you? More is coming.  
  
B.  
  
"He is certifiably crazy. That's all there is to it." showing the card to Rick  
  
There was a sharp knock at my door.  
  
"Come in, " summoned Rick  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know if I was interrupting anything," said Shelia haughtily looking at Rick who was sitting on my desk with a big smile on his face. "But these came for you. Someone really is popular today aren't we?" She held in her hand more roses, this time red.  
  
"Oh Thank you!!," said Rick, jumping off my desk and sashaying over to her and taking the roses out of her hands, "That was just so fabulous of you to sign for them, we were just so busy, ummm.dictating, I didn't even know someone was out there." and with that he pushed her out the door and shut it firmly. "Oh my God that was fun"  
  
"You sir, are too much."  
  
"Oh that little bitch read the card, look she didn't even have the decency to close the envelope." He handed me the card, "Well it's been fun slacking off but I need to go call umm...someone about umm.something." And he ran out the door.  
  
This time the card read:  
  
You make up your mind about my offer yet? No Pressure  
Love B.  
  
"Yeah No pressure my ass" I said out loud  
  
"What was that about you ass?" came from over the intercom I share with Rick  
  
"Dammit Rick I told you not to leave that thing on"  
  
All I heard was laughter and a loud click as he turned it off.  
  
I actually went and got some real work done for a couple of hours and wasn't furthered interrupted until Rick burst through my door and said, "you have to see this!"  
  
"What the hell?!" and Rick grabbed me by the arm and led me to the door and said, "see?!"  
  
There making his way down the rows of cubical was Brock wearing a tank top and flexing his muscles as he walked past the wolves in sales.  
  
He was growling "Where's Maggie's Office?" You could feel the testosterone in the air.  
  
One of the braver wolves came up to him and asked, "Excuse me but do you have a reason to be here? Cuz if you don't then you should just leave."  
  
Brock turned and looked him saying, "Shut Your Mouth!" and kept up his pacing  
  
"Should I call the cops?", whispered Rick  
  
"No you idiot that's Brock"  
  
"Oh dear Lord, I need to go hide."  
  
"No you don't. You need to go down there and bring him to my office. He knows who you are and I promise he won't bench press you."  
  
"He could do that?!"  
  
"Get out there," I said and pushed him outside.  
  
Rick walked nervously up to Brock, "Umm. Mister Lesner? Maggie is back here in her offi.."  
  
Rick couldn't finish the rest as Brock whipped around and said with a big smile "Rick! How you doin' buddy? Doesn't, anybody around here work?" he shouted at the people who were standing around whispering  
  
I saw Carrie sneak slowly back to the break room, probably to make a full report to Shelia.  
  
"No they don't. They just like to talk. A lot" Rick said, "C'mon she's waiting for you big guy."  
  
They entered my office and I sat on my couch close to hyperventilating with tears in my eyes from laughing. I was gasping for breath.  
  
"Mags you ok?," Brock asked concerned  
  
I just shook my head, I couldn't talk yet. He walked over and knelt in front of me and put his hand on my face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Can't Breathe. Laughing too hard." I gasped out  
  
Brock knelt back and laughed, "Oh did you like that?"  
  
I attempted to regain my composure, "That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I couldn't have planned it any better."  
  
"So you ready to eat yet?" Brock asked and then looked at Rick, "Are you going to come with us Rick?"  
  
"Oh no, I can't. With a scene like that I need to go around and plant some seeds. It keeps life interesting around here. Maggie, I'm going to go for disgruntled ex-lover angle on this one, OK?" and with that he dashed out the door.  
  
"Disgruntled Ex-Lover?" Brock asked, "Do I really want to know?"  
  
"No not really, but I'll tell you anyway. He means that he is going to go around and spread the seeds of rumors about you, and that you'll be a disgruntled ex-lover of mine. Just call him Farmer Rick, He's Planting Seeds." I said giggling again. "I'll be ready for lunch in just a minute. I need to go make some copies; I know Rick won't get to them. Have a seat on the couch and I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Ok sounds good. I think I'll take a quick nap. Grayson can really wear a guy out." And he stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
I sat at my desk for a second watching him sleep. His chest rose and fell in an even pattern. I'm starting to think again. NO Bad Maggie Go make your copies. I gathered up my stuff and fled my office trying to my leave my feelings in the dust. I walked down the hallway past the break room when I heard the sharp voices of Carrie and Shelia so I stopped and listened.  
  
"Well I just feel bad for Rick, she is obviously leading him on like the rest of them," said Shelia "I mean can you imagine all those flowers from other men, and poor Rick has to give them to her and act like they aren't evolved. And then she makes him call them and turn them down and tell her what happened. I heard one of them called her a frigid bitch. I find that hard to believe"  
  
"Oh I know," Carrie broke in, "And then there was this big huge guy that just walked through and Rick had to bring him back to her office. Rick told me that he was an ex-lover who was pissed. I bet she makes them fight over her."  
  
"Rick would get squashed. I wonder what she was offered on that last card?"  
  
"Probably a different position"  
  
And they both screamed with laughter at the innuendo. I stood in the doorway just livid. I always knew they talked behind my back, I just didn't realize how much it bothered me untill right now.  
  
Carrie continued, "I mean she is obviously just trying to find a father for that little bastard son of hers."  
  
Oh no. they did not just say that. I flew into the room  
  
"Just who in the hell do you think you are?,' I shouted "What makes you think you are so much better then everybody else? Because you work in accounting, is that it? Listen you evil little pencil pushing whores, I am the frigid bitch who signs your paychecks and I have had just enough of you both. Yeah I have a son. Is that a big deal? No. But you know what? I'm not the whore or the slut you think I am. And I am certainly not shopping for a father for him. I adopted him after my sister died in a car accident with my parents. He is really my nephew," I stopped and leaned across the table, "And if I ever, ever, hear you call that innocent little boy, my son, a bastard again, I will hunt you down and may the Lord help you when I catch you." I looked both of them in the eye and stood back up. "And that's a promise you can count on."  
  
I turned and walked slowly back to my office, the copies forgotten in my hand. I should be furious, I should be ready to spit nails, but instead I felt the most overwhelming peace sweep over me. "Holy shit that felt good." I said as I entered my office.  
  
Brock woke up, "What felt so good?" he asked.  
  
I smiled at him, sat on the couch and he put his arms around me and drew me close, as I told him what just happened, feeling safe.  
  
It was then I knew exactly what I had to do. 


	6. ciao time

Disclaimer: Since giving Brock Lesner back to the WWE, I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE, but I do continue to borrow him frequently. Especially from 9pm Friday night to 3am Monday morning.  
  
AN: Well after a hellish week that included me breaking my computer at work and a bad case of writers block, here I am once again. Thanks for being patient! Thank you again for all the reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Enjoy. ~ audacious  
  
"And so that is my story," I finished to Brock and Rick who had come in half way into my account.  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry I missed that. I would have kicked their honky asses and then I would have gone karate kid on 'em too," Rick declared posing with a leg in the air and then started making kung-fu noises.  
  
I grinned and looked up at Brock who had been resting his chin on my head, "You know I'm really gonna miss this kid."  
  
"Miss him? What do you - You mean you're gonna do it?" Brock's confused face lit up, "Honest? You're not playing with me or anything?"  
  
"No I'm not, I mean yes I am," I said, "Aw hell. Yes I'm taking it, No I'm not playing."  
  
Brock's arms grew tighter around me as Rick started jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh Lord girl, it's about time you left the nest! And may I just add that you wont be needing these anymore!?" and with that he picked up the pile of papers on my desk and threw them into the air. The three of us watched in silence as they floated down to the floor.  
  
"Well, I wont be needing them," I said "But you sure as hell will be, I'm naming you as my replacement."  
  
Brock and I laughed as Rick looked at the floor with a sigh, "Well I guess I'm just going to half to hire a good looking young stud to pick these up for me." And his face lit up with the possibility, "and then can I fire anyone who pisses me off?"  
  
"You'll be the boss. Knock yourself out!" I said laughing "Brock give me about 5 minutes to go resign and then lets go eat. The thought of quitting has given me an appetite."  
  
"Won't it take awhile to write your resignation letter?" Brock asked  
  
"Hell no, I've had one on file since I started here. I keep having Rick re- type it for me." I said unwrapping Brocks arms and crawling off the couch. Walking over to the file cabinet in the corner, I called out to Rick who had gone to his desk no doubt to put a want ad in the paper, "Rick? Would you please call some movers and tell them to come and pack up my office? I want everything gone by the time I come back from lunch, have it delivered to my house." Finding my letter I looked at Brock, "OK, be right back."  
  
"You want me there for back up?"  
  
"If I'm not back in 5 minutes." I said with a wink and walked out the door to my boss's office.  
  
"Is he in Grace?" I asked his secretary barging past her  
  
"Yes but he is in a meeti-"  
  
"OK I'll just let myself in then" and continued through  
  
"Maggie what the hell? I'm busy here"  
  
"Fine then I'll make this short and sweet, Paul I quit. You can take your little agency here and shove it up your rear. It'll make a nice addition because I think your soul is up there too." Through his sputtering I continued, "I have made Rick my successor, part of my contract gives me the power to do so, here is my letter of resignation, and if you do anything to undermine me or Rick, I will come back here and slap a discrimination and sexual harassment suit on you so fast your head will spin. And I have proof. Good Day Gentlemen." And I strolled out the door. "See you later Grace"  
  
"Good for you Maggie," Grace said with a huge smile.  
  
I grinned at her over my shoulder and headed back to my office where Brock was standing there with my coat  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"You better believe it mister."  
  
As we went through sales Brock felt the urge to flex and growled again just for good measure.  
  
"Ok all right I think they go it. Your tough they're not". I said laughing under my breath  
  
Brock just smirked and growled at a salesman who dared to make eye contact.  
  
"C'mon Caveman, "I said while taking his hand and dragging him out the door "You're car or mine?"  
  
"Ummm.I think we both need to drive, I have a couple appointments afterwards."  
  
"Cool. How's Mill Street Sound?"  
  
"Sounds great." **  
  
"Ok", I said once we got to the restaurant, gave our orders, and let Brock sign a couple of autographs, "What exactly is this job? And what will I have to do? Do I need to sign my soul away? I just got it back a little while ago from the government who was holding it hostage for my student loans to get paid back. I was sort of starting to get attached to it again. I'd hate to give it up."  
  
Brock laughed, "They actually gave that thing back to you? Mine must have gotten lost in the mail or somethin'. Ok now this job. it's basically what I told you already. Scheduling Hotels, airfare, and a little hospitality with the VIPs. You AND Grayson will get to travel with us as much as you like, and you'll get an expense account that's very generous. You'll have your own office at headquarters, a couple of people underneath you, a comfy chair. Whatever you want."  
  
"Wow a comfy chair? If only you told me that first I wouldn't have had to think about this," I laughed, "So Grayson will get a tutor when we are on the road?"  
  
"'Yeah, several wrestlers and crew members have their kids along at different times so Vince keeps a teacher around for them. And when Gray's not getting tutored he can hang around with me and the other guys or in your traveling office area."  
  
"What if he gets in trouble. You know my kid. He attracts it."  
  
"Well he won't get sent home and you won't get fired if that's what you mean."  
  
"OK what should I do about a house? Are there lots of places out there? Or are we going to be in the ghetto living in a box?" Looking behind Brock, I noticed a couple of kids standing off to the side pointing at us and arguing with each other. I pointed them out to Brock "I think I see some fans."  
  
Brock turned and waved them over "C'mon over. How you doin?"  
  
"Are you really Brock Lesner?" asked the braver of the two  
  
"You got it. What's your names?"  
  
I sat back and watched Brock goof around with these two kids. He really was good at his job; his people skills have really come a long way. Brock got done signing autographs and the boy's father came over to collect them.  
  
"You just made their week." I said  
  
"Well you know I tend to have that effect on people. OK back this housing thing. There are a lot of options; I would recommend a condo for you two. Until you find one you like you can always live with me."  
  
"Thanks, I think we'll take you up on that. You sure you won't mind us barging in on the single man and his bachelor pad?"  
  
"Psh no. Like I have a social life. We can meet up with Vince at the end of the week He'll be back in Connecticut and he can get you situated with things. I'll give him a call tonight and let him know you are taking the job. I really am happy that you are taking this." Brock leaned over and took my hand in his, "I've missed you"  
  
The light swiftly emerged in his eyes, and I really hoped it was the tray of Buffalo wings behind me.  
  
"I've missed you to," I said with a smile, giving his hand a squeeze and then slowly withdrawing it trying to ignore the tingling feeling my nerves were feeling from his touch, "You said you had appointments? What do you have to do?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, just a couple of radio interviews on Sports Talk and the Coaches Show, and then I'm gonna head home and see the family. I'll be back on Friday. Do you want to fly out Saturday? We can have your stuff shipped out," He hesitated, "Is this moving to fast for you? Do you need to stop and think?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I stopped thinking a while ago. Its good things are moving fast otherwise I would chicken out and go flip burgers at White Castle. Oh geez, I just realized I still need to break this to Anna and Grayson. How are they going to handle this?"  
  
"I don't think you're going to have trouble with Grayson, Anna might not go for it right away. Aw geez look at the time,' He said glancing at his watch, "I need to go. I'll call you tonight ok?"  
  
"OK sure. Have fun at the interviews."  
  
Getting up from the table he leaned over and kissed my cheek, "I'm sure it'll be interesting." And with that he was gone.  
  
I watched him leave the building; still reeling from what his simple kiss had done to me. I was so setting myself up for trouble. I just couldn't keep ignoring the electricity that was there whenever we touched. Two people should not have that much charge between them, right? And now I was going to go live with him? Wouldn't this just screw up everything? "What the hell are you thinking, Maggie?" I said out loud. A waitress two tables down looked up at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Sorry, talking to myself again. Could I have the check?"  
  
She handed it to me; I paid and then left, walking towards my car. Well I just couldn't focus on that right now, I should concentrate on breaking the news to Gray and Anna. Yeah that's it. Repress it till you're forced to look at it. That's the American way. Besides, I need to have something to tell my shrink in a couple of years, right? 


	7. Everyone needs a Brock Patch

Disclaimer: Since giving Brock Lesner back to the WWE, I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE, but I do continue to borrow him frequently. Especially from 9pm Friday night to 3am Monday morning. But I do own however Maggie, Grayson, and Anna.  
  
AN: Ok this was little bit longer (ok a lot longer) then that last thing I called a chapter. lol So I cut into two.Warning! Its gets a little PG-13 tiptoeing into rated R territory, but I think we are all adults here? Right? Well maybe we just don't act like it. LoL Ok hope this keeps you happy. ~ audacious  
  
***  
  
By the time I got home giant thunderclouds could be seen rolling in from the west, "Looks like we are going to be in for a storm tonight" I said to Anna as I came up to the porch, "Would you mind getting some candles together just in case?"  
  
"Oh sure, is Mister Brock going to be here for supper?"  
  
"No, He is up with his parents for a couple of days. He'll be back Friday. Anna I need to talk to you. Do you have a second?"  
  
"Of Course, Anything wrong?"  
  
"No not really Here have a seat," and we sat on the porch stairs, "Not to sugar coat it or beat around the bush, yesterday I got a job offer, and I am going to take it."  
  
"Finally you'll be out of that dismal place! What is it?"  
  
"Well, It's for the WWE, Brock told me about and the owner wants me for the job. Grayson and I are going to be moving to Connecticut. And we are leaving on Saturday."  
  
"Oh my," was her only response  
  
"Yeah exactly, now before you start writing up resumes, I would love it if you stayed here. I want to keep the house, and if you would want to, I really want you to stay here and look after things. Are you interested?"  
  
"Well yes of course," tears began to form in her eyes, "Does this mean you and Gray will be back in Minnesota often?"  
  
I put my arms around her and gave her a squeeze fighting my own tears, "Of Course we will. And we will have you out to visit in Connecticut, I wouldn't dream of having Grayson grow up without you. Do you promise not the have wild parties?"  
  
"Don't tease an old woman. Have you told Grayson yet?"  
  
"No I'm going to do that after supper. I don't think he will have a problem with it. Especially since we are going to be living with Brock for awhile"  
  
Anna's face brightened, "Ahh. now I see. There was more to this, I knew there was"  
  
I grew hot and my face turned a becoming shade of blaze red, "Anna.there isn't anything more."  
  
She just laughed and said knowingly, "You will see what I mean soon enough"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Where is Gray? Its strangely quite around here." I said looking around.  
  
"Gray is making something for you and he is being very mysterious about it."  
  
"Oh dear. Does it involve glue, noodles, and 5 lbs of glitter like the last art project? I'm still finding silver glitter everywhere. Just when I think it's all gone I find a pile somewhere. Its like freakin' Tinkerbell lives in my room."  
  
"Glue yes, and there was no more glitter because I hid it all."  
  
"Oh thank God."  
  
"Mom!" Gray said running through the door, wearing his Hurricane mask minus the cape, and wrapping his arms around my neck "Hi!"  
  
"Hey munchkin, how you doin' baby? Were you busy today?"  
  
"Yeah! Uncle Brock and I had lots of fun, we played in the dirt, and watched Veggie Tales, and wrestled."  
  
"You wrestled, who won? The Amazing Hurricane? Or Grayson Danials, the terror of Minnesota?"  
  
Giggling he said, "Anna did. She pinned us both!"  
  
"WHAT?!" and I looked over at Anna who was sitting there calmly looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"Yeah if she won then we had to do dishes."  
  
"Ooh I see. Did you do anything else exciting?"  
  
"I made you something, here is it" and he put a piece of paper in my lap, "It's a Brock Patch"  
  
"It's a what?"  
  
"A Brock Patch. You told Anna that you missed him a lot, and you wished there was a patch so you can wear it and you wont miss him so much."  
  
Speechless, I looked down at the piece of paper and there was a figure of a stick man looking rather puffy, from what I was assuming a bad case of the mumps or muscles. Next to it was scribbled, 'Miss you too, Love Brock'  
  
Next to me Anna was stifling her giggles as she looked at it  
  
"Gray did Brock help you with this? And when did you listen to a private conversation mister?" I reached around to tickle him  
  
"Yeah he wrote that, and I drew the picture. He wouldn't hold still though." Gray said through his giggles, "And you and Anna were talking loud, I didn't mean to"  
  
"Well thank you very much I think I'll put it on right now. Do you have some tape?"  
  
"Uh-huh its in the house"  
  
"Well lets go in and get it, and then we'll have some supper"  
  
"Ok!" and he ran in the house  
  
"Not a word Anna"  
  
"A Brock Patch?" Anna asked "Well that will certainly keep you warm at night" and then she burst into laughter.  
  
"Argh! I don't know why I deal with you people!!" I said getting up and going into the house, "C'mon Anna I need my patch. I'm starting to go into withdrawal. " I started to stagger and sagged against the doorframe, "Must have a fix. Cannot go on.."  
  
Anna laughed and grabbed my arm to steady me, "Now Miss Maggie, you're just gonna have to learn to live with the symptoms, now get in there and eat your dinner."  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Hey Mom? Can we have ice cream for supper?"  
  
"Sure, and then we'll eat sugar packets and wash it down with some mountain dew. How's that sound?"  
  
"Coooooool!"  
  
"Don't think so buddy."  
  
"Man. Hey mom? When's Uncle Brock coming back?"  
  
"Friday, you miss him all ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what if I told you that we are going to see a lot more of him? Would you like that?"  
  
"Yeah! That would be cool!" Grayson's face lit up and then he got quiet," Does that mean he wants to quit wrestling?"  
  
"Oh no, he doesn't honey, he's going to be doing that for a lot longer, God willing. But I got a job at the WWE. And so we'll be traveling with Brock and the other wrestlers."  
  
"Are you going to be a Diva?! THAT'S SO COOOL!!!"  
  
Anna and I started laughing, "No honey I'm not going to be a diva. I'll leave that for the tougher women. I'm going to be doing the travel planning for Smackdown. So that means we will be with Brock more. So are you ok with that?"  
  
Gray didn't have to answer; the grin on his face was enough. "When do we leave mom?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"Neat! I need to go pack!" and leapt off his chair and started to race off  
  
"Not yet mister you need to finished your green beans. Nice Try."  
  
As he slowly trudged back to his chair, "But Uncle Brock doesn't have to eat them."  
  
"Uncle Brock is bigger then me, he can eat what he wants. Get bigger then me and you won't have to eat your green beans anymore"  
  
"COOL!" and he started inhaling the pile on his plate  
  
I looked at Anna; "If I had known he would eat like that I would have told him that a lot sooner."  
  
"This is very true." 


	8. Two Lights in the dark

Disclaimer: Since giving Brock Lesner back to the WWE, I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE, but I do continue to borrow him frequently. Especially from 9pm Friday night to 3am Monday morning. But I do own however Maggie, Grayson, and Anna.  
  
AN OK here the second half of monster chapter. Here is the tiptoeing into rated r.. Whew! It feels good to get that done. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Thursday Night  
  
It had rained all day, Gray and I stayed inside starting to pack our stuff that we would need and couldn't live with out. We stopped to watch Smackdown of course, and Gray excitedly watched the wrestlers who he would get to meet soon. After Smackdown I put Grayson to bed, and then went to my room and watched the storm start to move in. By the time the rain was starting to beat against the window it was close to 1am, the storm grew stronger and closer to the house. The temperature had dropped dramatically and I shivered in my tank top and flannel pants as I checked the windows and doors. Coming to the front door, I was troubled to see it open.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
There was a bag by the door, it looked like Brocks, what was he doing here? I grabbed my sneakers and opened the door, walking out on the porch and found Brock standing by his car getting soaked in the down pour  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked running out to him worried something was wrong "Are you OK?" I touched his arm, "Come into the house you're getting wet."  
  
"Well you are too, I came back because I had something to do."  
  
"What is so important that you had to drive in this monsoon?"  
  
"This." Brock grasped my shoulders pulling me close and placing a tender kiss on my lips.  
  
The kiss left me breathless, how could something so light pack that much of a punch? Pulling away I asked, "Brock, why? I don't understand:" I peered up at him in the darkness, feeling the rain on my face.  
  
"shh.. Don't say anything," he said placing a thumb on my mouth and slowly tracing my lips, "Don't think. Don't understand. Just do." And he kissed me again, this time harder and with more urgency. My hands ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back. His hands roamed my body pulling my closer and causing jolts to my nerves. What are we doing? His tongue brushed my mouth, my lips parted in surprise and he took advantage of it lightly stroking my inner lip. My heart was beating so hard, Brocks was too, I could feel it through his shirt. His hand roamed down and cupped my breast.  
  
The lightening in the sky illuminated us for a moment, and that wasn't the only electricity in the air.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Brock murmured as he kissed my earlobe, "and wonderful," kissing my other earlobe, "I don't know what I would do with out you." and he kissed the hollow of my neck.  
  
I lifted my face to the sky feeling water on my face; I couldn't tell if it was rain or tears. "I love you Brock, don't leave me please." I begged.  
  
"Maggie, I'll never leave or hurt you, I love you to much."  
  
"I'm afraid you will. It happened with -"  
  
"I'm not him. Trust me."  
  
Lightening struck a nearby tree and the thunder was deafening. I jerked out of bed clutching the sheets to my chest. Oh my god. What was that? I touched my lips, and then my checks feeling the tears that were still flowing. I leaned against the wall, still not able to catch my breath. My skin was damp with sweat, and the room was starting to feel very small. I ran to the window and jerked open the window feeling the cold wind blow over me. My thoughts were racing in my head and my heart was racing faster. I ran a hand through my hair, it too was damp. That had been so real. Just a dream, right?  
  
"So is it safe for me to assume that dream was sign of some sort?" I asked the ceiling  
  
Thunder crashed again as if God were answering me. The sound of bare feet appeared in the hallway running towards my room, and a very scared Grayson flew into my bed and under the covers. I walked over and crawled underneath with him, "So you scared too?"  
  
"No," Gray said shaking, "I'm not scared. Are you?"  
  
"Not anymore, now that you're here. Come here kid." And pulled him close, smelling his shampoo. "Thanks for coming to check on me"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"So you want to stay up here? Or do you want some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Can we have animal crackers too?"  
  
"Sure thing. Let me find my flash light I think the powers out."  
  
I fumbled around on the dark before finding it and switching it on. "Here ya go you lead the way"  
  
We walked slowly downstairs to the kitchen where I lit a candle Anna had left out just in case this very thing happened.  
  
Grayson and I sat around drinking hot chocolate and eating our animal crackers till the storm quieted down and he felt that I could go to bed alone. "You sure you don't want to sleep with me? I might get scared again."  
  
Lightening flashed in the sky; Gray said nervously, "Well ok"  
  
"Oh good. C'mon lets go." I picked him up "oof you're getting heavy. You might not being eating green beans sooner then I thought."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You got it kiddo"  
  
We made it safely back up to my room and snuggled in under the covers.  
  
"Good night Mom"  
  
"Good Night Gray" and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
  
I laid there for while listening to the calm rain and the sound of Grayson breathing gently. I thought mostly about the dream. It was defiantly out there; my cheeks grew warm as I replayed it in my head. I thought about what he said to me about not hurting me.  
  
I closed my eyes and fell in to a restless sleep. If only I could be sure he wouldn't.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Gray was already downstairs, no doubt foraging for food. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, "I'm starting to look old. "Can't anyone pick up after them selves?" I said as I bent over and picked a wet pair of flannel pants and tank top that was left under the window. "Hm weird, how did these get wet? Did I leave the window open? OK whatever," I threw the clothes in the tub, and wandered downstairs. Grayson was chattering a way a mile a minute to Anna about something. Hmmm. Bacon. As I sniffed the air.  
  
I got to the door way and stopped dead in my tracks. Brock was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. I felt a blush creeping up my neck, "Brock, What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon."  
  
"I came umm.. late last night." Brock looked uncomfortable, "I figured you guys might want some help packing."  
  
Last night? I looked around wildly, feeling like I got punched in the stomach. His car was parked in the same spot. His bag was still by the door. A pair of wet sneakers sat next to it. My wet clothes in the tub upstairs.  
  
"Oh God." The color drained out of my face "No." my hands were trembling as I brought them up to my lips. I turned and ran outside, through the mud puddles feeling the mud squish between my toes, tears ran down my cheeks. Why don't I remember what happened? What did happen? I got to the old oak tree on the far side of the garage and collapsed underneath it, sobbing. I was so confused.  
  
"Maggie?" came softly from behind me as Brock slowly walked up. He got on his knees in front of me, "Maggie I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize, just tell me. What the hell happened last night? It wasn't a dream was it?"  
  
"No, it was real. After umm, we talked, there was a lightening strike in that tree," he said pointing to a dead tree 30 yards away, "and the thunder concussion made you black out. You woke up really fast but you were kind of disoriented, so I carried you upstairs and put you to bed. And then I went downstairs and slept in my room."  
  
"You changed me out of my wet clothes?" I asked softly feeling embarrassed  
  
"I did it in the dark, I didn't see anything. And what happened, I would never take back. I want you to know that," He cupped my face in his hands and brushed my tears away, "Everything I did was because I love you."  
  
"So what? Did you just realize that last night?" I asked bitterly  
  
"No, I've always felt that way, since the day I met you. I thought you were to good for me, so I never did anything about it. Yesterday at my parents house I realized how much I loved you, so I had to come down here and tell you before I chickened out."  
  
I sat there silently mulling over his words, I looked away not being able to look in his eyes. "But why now?" I asked  
  
"Mom told me how dumb I was being, and it finally went in one ear and didn't leave."  
  
"Oh. But this is going to change everything!!"  
  
"Come here girl," and he pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his chest, "Listen I don't see why things have to change. I'm not going to pressure you into a relationship, but I do feel a whole hell of a lot better telling you my feelings, and I think you feel the same about me don't you?" he asked peering down at me I nodded as he continued, "I know you are scared of getting hurt, and I don't blame you after what that jerk did to you. Lets just take it one step at a time ok?"  
  
"OK," I said softly, this was new territory for me, "Promise we wont do what we did last night for awhile. I don't know if I could handle that."  
  
Brock laughed, "OK, I'll wait for you to make the next move. How about that?"  
  
"That sounds fine to me." I paused, "Dammit! This means Anna was right about us."  
  
Brock laughed, "You have no idea how much she hounded me about you. I lost count on how many times she tapped me in the head with that wooden spoon of hers."  
  
"What?" I asked finally laughing, "in the head?"  
  
"Yeah she kept saying she was listening for the rocks up there to move."  
  
I laughed as I fell over in the grass and stared up in the sky.  
  
"So are we cool now?"  
  
"Yes," I said sitting up with a grin, "Very cool. Lets go in I'm starving."  
  
Brock got to his feet, took my hand and pulled me up. I held his hand between us and looked into his eyes. I saw the light there again, and this time, I wasn't afraid of it, and I had a light of my own. 


	9. Half Nekked

Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestler in the WWE, and since giving Brock Lesner back to the WWE, I do not own him anymore either, but I do continue to borrow him frequently. Especially from 9pm Friday night to 3am Monday morning. But I do own however Maggie, Grayson, and Anna. And everything else that is mentioned and not owned by huge conglomerates!  
  
AN: hallo everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, out of town most of the weekend and 5, count 'em, 5 Graduation parties. WHEW! I don't want a piece of cake till at least Saturday. And I had enough laundry to fold to keep a sweatshop in business for a year. Yeah I know I'm a victim. lol Ok without further ado.  
  
*** One Month Later***  
  
Whoever said moving was a piece of cake, I'd like to give them a good hit in the head. And then tell them to go unpack our boxes, cuz I sure as hell don't want to! Grayson and I made the move out east fairly well, although most of our stuff got to take the scenic route. The boxes went to Missouri, Tennessee, back to Minnesota, Florida, and then finally made it up to Connecticut, just in time for us to grab what we need before we hit the road. Anna is in Minnesota holding down the fort, enjoying what she calls her retirement. Rick fired everyone at the agency he didn't like and hired all new. He has an interesting business philosophy of "less management" i.e. more time for him on the golf course, and he has also been booking a lot of cruises. Mainly for himself. Brock and I have gotten a lot closer, and are officially dating. And Grayson. Well he is the most adorable 5 year old ever, although my opinion may be biased.  
  
I met Vince McMahon the day after getting to Connecticut, and he was even more excited then I was for me to start this job. He gave me a kickin' corner office and an assistant, Jen, who to put it mildly is more organized and dedicated then Rick could or would ever be. The job was easier then I thought, and I was able to jump right in and hit the ground running. There was only one screw up involving The Big Show and his rental car, which turned out to be a Geo Metro. I still firmly believe that it was Enterprise screwing up, and not me. Luckily The Show has a sense of humor and didn't maim anybody at the store. He still gives me hell about it, and always asks me to book him a go-cart.  
  
Things have never been better in my life, and I never thought things could be so good. I'm starting to wonder when the bomb will drop and send everything spinning downward.  
  
Brock has been gone for a couple of weeks traveling, and right now Gray and I are scrambling around, digging through boxes trying to pack in time for our flight which leaves at 6am. I don't even think God is up that early.  
  
"Yo, Gray," I called, "Where ya at man?"  
  
"In the living room," came a muffled reply, "Come and find me!"  
  
Please tell me he isn't in a box again I thought walking through the house to the living room. That kid spends more time in boxes then junk in a free box at a garage sale. No Grayson in site. "Graaaayyysonnn. where are youuu?" I called, "If I find you I'm gonna tickle you"  
  
Muffled giggles came from two boxes away and with a mighty "ROAR!" Grayson came flying out of the box wearing his Hurri Mask and Cape in a shower of foam packing peanuts.  
  
"Ahh!" I yelled and fell on the couch in fake shock, "Don't do that to an old woman!"  
  
Gray came running over, "Did I scare you mom?"  
  
"Yes you did!" I said as I grabbed him and tickled his ribs, "I see you found your mask and cape."  
  
Through the giggles he shrieked, "yeeahh can I bring it with?"  
  
"Sure ya can," and I stopped tickling his ribs, "So what do you want to do on our last night here? How about if you take a bath and go to bed early?"  
  
"Moooom." Gray groaned  
  
"Ok then how about if we order a pizza, watch a Veggie Tales movie, and then take a bath and go to bed early."  
  
"Only if we get cheese and no sauce."  
  
No sauce? Who is this kid? And where did he learn how to negotiate? I like to pick my own battles, "ok that works for me, would you please pick up the peanuts while I go order it?"  
  
"Otay" and he scatted, picking up the peanuts that flew everywhere.  
  
"Cheese no sauce," I muttered flipping through the yellow pages, "Hello, Pizza Hut I think aliens have abducted my kid" It became obvious that Brock ordered a lot of pizza, the yellow pages were dog eared and scribbled on, and only on the pages for pizza delivery. "Yes hello, my name is Nancy Drew, girl detective." I took the most marked up and starred number as a good sign and called them up,  
  
"Junior's Pizza and Bait Shop" the girl on the phone said.  
  
Bait Shop? Well I guess the anchovies would be fresh, "yeah I need a medium pizza cheese, no sauce"  
  
"Sure address?"  
  
I gave them Brocks address, and she said, "Are you sure you want just a medium? Usually he orders a jumbo and a medium."  
  
Laughing I said, "yeah he's not here so the medium will be just fine."  
  
"All right 30 minutes" and then she hung up  
  
"Yo Gray, pizza will be here soon, you find a movie yet?" I asked walking to the living room and noticed he was looking at something, "What did you find there, kid?"  
  
"This," he said showing me a picture of Brock and me in college. Brock had his arms around me, picking me off the ground.  
  
"Wow I haven't seen that for awhile, what box did that come out of?"  
  
"Here," and Gray pulled out a photo album that had seen better days, and at on the couch next to me, "Can I look at it?"  
  
"Sure" and we started flipping through it; soon we came to a family picture of me, mom and dad, Gray and my sister at the park when Grayson was just barely one. "Hey, do you know who that is?" I asked pointing to my sister  
  
"That's momma," Gray said smiling and then pointed at everyone else, "and grandma and grandma, me, and YOU!"  
  
I hugged him tightly, "What a smart kid you are"  
  
He flipped through page after page, and finally came to a picture of Brock and me all dressed up at a dance in college. Brock was in a tuxedo and I was in a silver dress, both of us making faces at the camera.  
  
Grayson stared at it for a while, you could almost see the thought process in his head, "Mom are you and Uncle Brock going to get married?"  
  
Whoa loaded question out of the blue. Warning! Warning! Will Robinson Warning! Stall. Stall for time, "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Anna said you should."  
  
"Oh she did, did she?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Well Gray, I can't ummm.answer that question right now. But when I can you'll be the first to know, Ok?"  
  
"Ok" he said scrambling off my lap, "Let's watch the movie"  
  
Thank heaven for 5 year olds with short attention spans. "OK go pick it out," I said as the doorbell rang, "I'll get the pizza"  
  
I ran downstairs and opened the door, greeted by a delivery guy with a large fish on his hat and a medium pizza in his hand.  
  
"Here ya go," he said handing it off to me  
  
Thanks," and gave him the money, "Say I have a question. do you actually sell bait?"  
  
The guy laughed, "No not really. It was a bet. Whoever lost had to add 'and Bait Shop' to the end of their business name."  
  
"So who won?"  
  
"Sparky's Bowl O'Ramma over on 4th Street. Have a good night!" he called running down the driveway.  
  
Walking up the stairs I could hear Gray already singing the theme song from Veggie Tales, "Here ya go kiddo, say, why didn't you want sauce?"  
  
"Mom!" he said looking at me as if I should know better, "It's made of tomatoes. Those could be Bob's family!"  
  
Bob's Family. What? Oh wait. Bob the Tomato on Veggie Tales. "Oh right, well we wouldn't want that to happen." Like I've said before, the mind of a 5 year old works in mysterious ways. Sitting down I grabbed a piece of pizza and settled on the couch.  
  
Halfway through, the phone rang in the kitchen, and I ran to get it "Hello?" I said out of breath. Geez, I need to get in shape  
  
"Hey Baby How you doin?" Brocks voice came over the line  
  
"Hey Brock," I panted, "Hang on I gotta catch my breath"  
  
"You know, I think I like you breathless, kind of a turn on"  
  
"In your dreams wrestler man, so what's up? You miss me?"  
  
"Well there have been times I've missed you."  
  
"Only times? Like when?"  
  
"Oh you know, like when there's a spot that I can't reach to scratch, and right now I really miss you. I'm all out of clean socks." You could hear the laughter in his voice.  
  
"You are such a pig. Wash your own damm socks." I said laughing, "Well Gray and I are pretty much all ready to go, so we'll meet you when we land?"  
  
"Yeah and then we can go to the arena and I'll show you around. You can meet everyone finally."  
  
"Yeah I'm excited."  
  
"No you're not. You sound scared shitless." Brock got quieter, "You sure you're going to be ok with traveling?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just nervous I guess. I mean what happens if Grayson starts running around terrorizing everyone?"  
  
"Eh, you know that wont happen. He's a good kid. People are looking forward to meeting you. I've talked about you and Gray enough, they should be. So what time does your flight arrive?"  
  
"Ummm. let me think we should be landing about 9 am"  
  
"So you ok? You seem really tired tonight."  
  
"Yeah I'm ok hon, I just feel kind of run down. Don't worry about me. I just need a good nights sleep."  
  
Grayson came running in, and attached himself onto my leg "My movies done, can I watch another? Can I have a cookie? Is that Uncle Brock?" he fired off in rapid succession  
  
"No, No and Yes it is. You want to talk to him?" I asked handing off the phone  
  
"Hey Uncle Brock!" and Gray started in with excited chatter  
  
I walked into the living room and grabbed a piece of now cold pizza, minus the sauce. Hmm not half bad actually. Picking up Gray's dirty plate I stopped and looked at the picture of us as a family before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Tears started to well up in my eyes. We were so happy then.  
  
"Mom! Uncle Brock wants to talk to you!" Gray called from the kitchen. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and walked quickly to the phone, "Gray you want to go find a couple of bath toys? When I'm done we'll get you clean"  
  
"Otay" and he scampered off to the bathroom  
  
"Hey baby what's up? I asked placing the phone to my ear  
  
"Aw you're not breathless this time. That's strangely disappointing"  
  
"You geek"  
  
"Yeah well I just wanted to tell you good night and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Same to you. Love you"  
  
"Love you too. Go get some sleep" and we hung up.  
  
I wandered down the hall, and found Grayson happily throwing toys into the tub.  
  
"You know kid, you will have to take your mask off for your bath."  
  
"Promise not to tell who I am?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die" I said seriously, crossing my heart. He seemed satisfied with my answer, took the mask off and climbed in. I sat down on the floor and wearily rested my head against the counter "Now remember to wash behind your ears"  
  
"Yeah Mom I know." He grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing.  
  
I closed my eyes, and I must have fallen asleep, cuz the next thing I knew Grayson was climbing out of the tub and flinging water everywhere.  
  
"Hey whatcha doin that for?"  
  
"I'm a dog." Gray said  
  
Laughing I said, "Well come here then and lets get you a towel. You wanna pick out a story to read?"  
  
"Yeah!" and a naked kid ran off dragging his towel behind him.  
  
"Well", I thought looking into the mirror. "Tomorrow is another day, so don't screw it up Danials!" 


	10. The Adventure begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestler in the WWE, and have just entered negotiations into owning Brock Lesner. I'll let you know how that goes. But I do own however Maggie, Grayson, and Anna  
  
AN: OK I tried to break this up into two chapters but that required an effort I just wasn't feeling at the time. SO! Deal with it. Extra Long Chapter with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy.  
  
********  
  
My alarm went off at 4:15 am with a beeping noise loud enough to wake the dead. Groaning I rolled over and knocked it off the nightstand. It fell under the bed with a loud squawk and was then mercifully silent. To freakin early. I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. I hadn't been sleeping well for a while. OK I hadn't been sleeping period. And when I have slept, my dreams have had this over whelming fear of dread. You know that feeling of helplessness and panic as you stand by not doing anything? That's been my nights. I've passed it off as pre-travel jitters, and I'm hoping that once Grayson and I get out there, I'll be able to relax. I wearily rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
The phone started to ring, and I jumped out of bed tripping over the covers that were wrapped around my legs "Gawd Dammit" I cursed, loud enough to make me feel better and soft enough so God wouldn't hear. I finally located the phone and said crankily, "What?!"  
  
"Good morning sunshine, it's you're 4:30 wake up call".  
  
"You are a sadistic bastard sometimes you know that Lesner?" I grumbled into the phone, "I hope some squirrels come after you"  
  
All I could hear was Brock's laughter, "Squirrels?"  
  
"Yeah Squirrels, evil little rats in fur coats. Don't turn your back on 'em!"  
  
"All right, I'll uh.. keep that in mind. So how has sleeping in my room been?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, kind of freaky, but also a turn on." I said giggling, "The mattress guys said they would deliver my bed while we are gone, so you can have your bed back soon"  
  
Brock was quiet for a moment, "Well you know, you could always umm, just share with me. I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you wouldn't mind," I sighed, "Yeah I thought about that too, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I want to, but I just cant. And I have Grayson to worry about too, that whole mothers are a good example thing." I waited a moment, "Are you OK with that?"  
  
"Yeah totally." Brock cleared his throat, "OK so I really didn't call this early to have that discussion, I figured you hit the snooze and were falling back to sleep again."  
  
Smiling, thankful for a lighter topic I said, "Ha! That shows how much you know, for you information your alarm clock is now under the bed. And I hope its in a million pieces."  
  
"Well then get your cute ass out of bed, go make a pot of that sludge you call coffee and get yourself to the airport!"  
  
"Well when you put it that way baby how could I refuse? I'm up ok?"  
  
"Out of bed? Standing on cold floor?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm shivering too, I think my lips are turning blue. People will actually be able to say your girlfriend is frigid. And for you information, I'm also half nekked."  
  
You could hear him grin "So you gonna fly that way too?"  
  
"Well technically, if I'm wearing what I plan to wear," I said seductively, "I'll be totally naked," I heard a large gulp of air from his end, "under my clothes that is. OK I'm gonna go. Love ya" then I hung up giggling. "Yeah that's for the wake up call." I threw the phone on the bed and ran shivering to the bathroom and turned the shower on to hot.  
  
****  
  
After my shower, I ran back to the bedroom and dived under the comforter, and lay there, still shivering, making a list of things to do before the taxi got here to bring us to the airport. Put the suitcases by the door, Wake up Gray, feed Gray, don't let him fall asleep in his Cheerios, hell if I have time maybe I'll even get dressed.  
  
I poked my head from underneath the blanket and tested the air, just slightly above freezing. You would think that being from Minnesota would mean I have anti-freeze in my veins. And for most Minnesotans this is true, but I am a genetic freak and lost this gift early in life. I threw back the covers, went to the closet and fished around looking for Brock's bathrobe. Finding it towards the back, I shrugged it on and wrapped it twice around me. I wandered down to Gray's room and gently woke him up.  
  
"Hey Gray, c'mon buddy. We have a plane to catch."  
  
Grayson rolled over and yawned, "I don't want to go to school"  
  
Giggling I said, "We aren't going to school. We are going to see Brock remember?"  
  
Gray sat up like a shot "Oh yeah!" and he was out of bed in an instant.  
  
"Ok breakfast first," I said, "and then we'll get dressed."  
  
Gray walked slowly down the hall towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. I pulled out some clothes for him to wear on the plane and laid them on his bed, He's getting really good at picking out his clothes and dressing himself, however today is not the day for plaids with strips. I looked around his room and threw his pillow, cape and mask, and a few toys and books into a carry on bag for the ride and carried it out to the front door.  
  
Gray had already pulled cereal out and was in the process of dropping the milk on the floor when I walked into the kitchen. Grabbing the milk before it fell, I put it on the table and put Gray in his chair.  
  
"All right kid, we got to hurry up. Do you want some juice?"  
  
Grayson's mouth was full of cheerios so he shook his head no.  
  
"OK I'm going to go get dressed, so come and get me when you're done ok? And no drowning in your cereal young man"  
  
"All right" Gray said giggling spitting cheerios everywhere.  
  
I just shook my head and went to the room and started flipping thru my clothes. I grabbed my gray linen suit and a lavender shirt, and took off Brock's robe gasping as the cold hit me again "Good Lord I am such a wuss." I pulled on my clothes and went to the bathroom to attempt something with my hair.  
  
"Mom I'm done!" Gray came skipping into the bathroom  
  
"Ok good deal. I put your clothes on the bed, call me if you need any help."  
  
And he ran off like the good kid he was  
  
I heard a loud honking noise from the driveway. "Shit!"  
  
"Mooom I heard that!"  
  
"Hey I'm allowed one every week. I'm going to go downstairs and talk to the driver, ok?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
I ran downstairs and pulled open the front door. There was a large black limo in front of the house. "What the hell?" I muttered as the driver walked up to me, "Didn't I order a taxi?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah you did, ma'am but someone called and said you needed to arrive in style."  
  
"Uh-huh. I see. Well umm here are the bags, and I need to go find my son. Be right back"  
  
"No hurry." The driver grabbed our bags and walked down to the trunk.  
  
"Yo Gray!" I yelled, "How are you doing in there?" I went into the kitchen and wiped off the counters and put the bowls in the sink. Luckily Brock had a cleaning service that came in every week, and they would be here today, so I didn't have to worry about dishes.  
  
"Here I am Mom, and look! I even tucked in my shirt myself."  
  
I turned and looked at him, wearing the khakis and blue shirt I had set out, the front of his shirt was magnificently done, but the back really need some help. "Wow, I am impressed, you look great, but hang on there is a small wrinkle in the back."  
  
OK small wrinkle the size of the Grand Canyon, but who am I to dash a 5 year olds self esteem? "C'mere and I'll get it," I finished the tuck in and tickled his sides I said, "OK Now do we have everything?"  
  
"I have you." Gray said hugging my leg  
  
"I have you too," I said looking down at him "OK lets start the adventure!" and we ran downstairs and outside to the limo  
  
***  
  
The limo driver got us to the door of the airport quickly and even put up with 5 million questions from Gray, all while smiling. It was impressive.  
  
We finally found the check in and stood in line with our fellow passengers. Finally it was our turn and I handed the ticket agent our tickets, as she looked at them she said, "Oh Ms. Danials you and your son have been upgraded to first class."  
  
I looked at her like she sprouted a second head, "Really? Who did that?"  
  
"Sorry, the computer doesn't tell who made the reservations. But here are your boarding passes and its gate 16. Have a good day," she said way to perky for 6 am  
  
Grayson and I walked hand in hand to the gate, and sat down in some rather uncomfortable plastic chairs. Gray looked out the window and watched planes land in the early morning light. Finally we hear our flight being called, and we collected our carry-on and walked up to the gate and to the plane  
  
"Mom? Is this where our adventure begins?" Gray asked looking up at me as we entered the plane.  
  
"You got it sweetie." 


	11. I have developed a mahnuuvah

Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestler in the WWE, and have just entered negotiations into owning Brock Lesner. I'll let you know how that goes. But I do own however Maggie, Grayson, and Anna AN ok so I lied about the monster chapter and did break it up. But hey! This way you get two for the price of one. Am I right?! And may I just say that this past Smackdown made me chant with the crowd! Lol sooo goood. ~audacious  
  
****  
  
We found our seats, Gray got the window seat of course, and the first class section was filling up as a slightly over weight, middle-aged man with a very bad toupee and wearing an equally bad suit sat across the isle from me.  
  
"So" he said leaning over the aisle, "Is this your first flight?"  
  
"Ummm no it isn't"  
  
"Really? I haven't seen you on this flight before."  
  
"I fly other places."  
  
Luckily the flight attendant came and distracted him for a moment, so I leaned over and checked Grayson's seat belt and shoved our bags further under the seat and then looked out the window as the plane started to move along the runway.  
  
"OK Grayson, hang on here we go!"  
  
Grayson eyes grew big as the plane went faster and faster and then lifted off the ground  
  
"Wow. Cool."  
  
I laughed, "Fun isn't it?"  
  
Soon we got to cruising altitude, and Gray pulled out his books and started to read them. I'm not quite sure if he can totally read all of them yet, but he had me read them to him enough that I think most of it is memorizing. Since Grayson was distracted I pulled out my briefcase and started to flip through papers, getting the Smackdown lodging and transportation set for the next month.  
  
I got a lot of work done in that hour until the creepy guy next to me decided that he hadn't talk for too long and he started up a conversation.  
  
"So, you come here often?" and then he laughed like it was the greatest joke in the world.  
  
I gave a half-hearted smile and didn't comment.  
  
He tried again, "So what's a good lookin' broad like you doin' in an airplane like this?"  
  
I gave him the look, "I'm on a business trip, and I'm trying to get some work done." hoping that would give him the hint to shut up. I leaned over the aisle and motioned for him to do the same. He grinned big like he was going to score big, "and if you ever call me a broad again, I'll make you cry and beg for your mommy. You got that?"  
  
He pulled back and looked at me, "Yeah I got that, you like things rough do ya? It's usually the good lookin' ones that are all crazy like that. My name is Roy Smith, here's my card." which he tossed into my briefcase "So ah, you got a place to stay for the night? I got me a suite at the Saratoga Carriage House, I wouldn't mind the company."  
  
My God wouldn't this guy quit? "Actually I do, with my boyfriend, so you can just take that 2-bit suite and shove it."  
  
"Aw honey, c'mon you need a real man." He leaned over and ran a finger down my arm,  
  
"Not some sniveling boy who can't give you want you need."  
  
I shivered in disgust at his touch, and quick as a flash grabbed his hand, tightening my grip around his fingers, listening to his knuckles pop one by one. Brock taught me this move; you can make a grown man cry with just enough pressure,  
  
"If I squeeze any harder, you're not going to have much a of a social life Mr. Smith. So why don't you just crawl back into your cave, and don't talk. And when we land, and you still think you can be a bigger man then my boyfriend, come and find me." I released his hand in disgust and he gasped as the blood started to pump back into his battered fingers.  
  
Thankfully he was quiet until we landed smoothly. "Hmm, when he sees Brock this will get interesting," I thought as we pulled into the gate area. Gray had fallen asleep half way through the flight so I woke him up and packed up his books into his bag.  
  
"I'm tired still. Can you carry me Mom?"  
  
"No I cant sweetie, I have to carry our bags, maybe Brock will carry you when we find him, ok?  
  
"All right"  
  
Mr. Smith spoke up from in front of us, "I can carry something."  
  
"Drop Dead." I said not even looking at him I saw the flight attendant smile at us as we walked past her,  
  
"I have been wanting to do that ever since we took off," she said looking at his back as he walked away.  
  
I laughed, "That one was on the house."  
  
Gray took my hand as we walked into the terminal, his eyes big from all the excitement. I saw Mr. Smith slowly follow us, no doubt to see who this sniveling boyfriend of mine was.  
  
Grayson spotted Brock first, "Uncle Brock!" he yelled pulling his hand out of mind and racing towards him. Grayson jumped into his arms and Brock gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey kid how you doin?" he shifted Gray to his other arm and looked at me. His look is enough to make a girl weak in the knees, "So you made it in one piece." and he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me in for a kiss.  
  
"ewww gross" Grayson said making a face  
  
Laughing I pulled away, "What Gray? You don't like this?" and putting my hands behind his neck, I pulled Brock's head down and met his lips with my own kiss.  
  
"Moom."  
  
Brock laughed and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, making me shiver as I pulled away.  
  
"I missed you," he said still holding me, and then turning to Grayson, "I missed you too!" and Grayson grinned sleepily putting his head on Brocks shoulder  
  
Smiling at the picture those two made I said, "We better go to the baggage claim and get our suitcases. Do you mind carrying him?"  
  
"Nah he is light."  
  
We got to the baggage claim and I spotted Mr. Smith lurking nearby, "Mr. Smith!" I called, "Was there something you wanted to say to my boyfriend?"  
  
Mr. Smith turned white and he started to stutter, and then quickly ran away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Brock asked looking at him run away  
  
I leaned against him, "Guy giving me a rough time on the plane. Said I needed a real man. So I told him that as soon as I got done with you, I'd give him a call."  
  
"Oh you did, did you?"  
  
"Hmm hmm." I said and trailed a finger up his chest, "I used the finger maneuver you taught me."  
  
"And what did he do?"  
  
I grinned, "Exactly what you said he would do."  
  
Laughing Brock grabbed our bags from the stack and we headed outside into the warm sunshine.  
  
"So other then the creepy guy, how was the flight?" Brock asked  
  
"Pretty good, I was able to get a lot of work done. Thanks for the limo and switching us up to first class."  
  
"First Class? I didn't do that. The limo was all me, but I didn't switch you to first class."  
  
"You didn't? Honest? Well who did then?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was a computer glitch."  
  
"Hmm. That doesn't normally happen."  
  
"Well anyway, here is our car."  
  
"Another Limo?"  
  
"Yeah Vince doesn't like us driving if we don't have to, so you'll probably be booking a lot of these."  
  
" Well that would explain it all those request forms."  
  
We piled into the limo; Gray was still sleeping as we pulled silently into the traffic lane.  
  
"Well I don't think I'll get tired of this." I said smiling feeling the leather seats. "Ok so once we get to the arena what's going to happen?"  
  
"Well, Vince said he wanted to see you, and then I'll probably show you around and introduce you to people. I got my workouts done already so we can just take it easy until tonight's taping."  
  
"Do you usually workout so early?"  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep I was to keyed up about you and Gray getting here," he said smiling at me while taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
I squeezed back and leaned against him with my head on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Brock was waking me up as we pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"C'mon baby, we're here."  
  
Yawning I looked out the window, "wow how long did I sleep?"  
  
"Only about 15 min. Are you not feeling good?"  
  
"What? No, I'm fine. I just feel really run down, I haven't been sleeping well." I didn't want to worry Brock, but lying to him isn't high on my priority list.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"High anxiety dreams." changing the subject quickly I asked, "Do you think you can carry him?" Pointing at Grayson who was sprawled on the opposite seat. "And would you mind looking after him while I talk with Vince?"  
  
Brock, who still looked worried, said, "Hey yeah, we can go to my dressing room it should be pretty quiet there at this time."  
  
We got out and carried our bags to Brock's dressing room, passing rows of storage units, and electrical cords.  
  
"Here's Vince's' Office," Brock said pointing, "My dressing room is just down the hall on the left. My name is on the door. We'll wait for you down there."  
  
"Ok," I said giving him a quick kiss, "There is a blanket and pillow in Gray's bag and some toys if he wakes up."  
  
"Ok, we'll be fine," Brock said with a smile, "Get in there don't let the big guy keep you waiting."  
  
I winked at him and knocked on Vince's door  
  
"Come in!" came a brisk call  
  
"Hi Vince," I said opening the door, "Brock said you wanted to see me." Vince was standing at his desk and a man covered in tattoos was seated on the couch  
  
"Aw Maggie girl here you are! How was the flight? Was it comfortable?"  
  
"Was it you who switched our reservations?"  
  
"Well actually I told your secretary to do it, but yes I was behind it."  
  
"Well thank you very much. Grayson had an excellent time. So good in fact he is fast asleep." I paused looking at the man on the couch, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"Oh Hell no, Maggie, this is Mark Callaway also known as The Undertaker. Mark this is Maggie Danials our new Travel Coordinator for Smackdown. You can see her if you need anything new or to switch it around. She will be traveling with her son, Grayson."  
  
"Hi Mark," I said, "A pleasure to meet you, I almost didn't recognize you with out the bike."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah its double parked outside so I probably should get goin, it was nice to meet you darlin' I'll see you around. Vince"  
  
"Mark"  
  
Mark shut the door behind him  
  
Vince looked at me as he sat at his desk. "So Maggie, I suppose first up for our meeting is to find you an office."  
  
"Well I actually don't need much, just an outlet to plug my laptop in."  
  
"OK we can do that. Second, while you are on tour with us the athletes will know to come to you with any problems with their lodging or travel. So you'll need to be available at all times."  
  
"That is no problem I have my cell phone with me everywhere, so I'm easy to get a hold of"  
  
"Excellent, Third, when we have VIPs come through you will need to make sure everything is in order. This is especially important around Wrestlemainia. Some of them are very demanding, but I want you to know that I will back you up on your decisions."  
  
I smiled, "I wont take any crap from anybody."  
  
"You'll fit in great around here then," Vince said laughing, "Another thing, is when the athletes have family come to the shows, you can set it up their reservations but please make it clear that the WWE will not foot the total bill. We have a certain limit that applies to everybody. It used to be we would cover everything and then there was an unfortunate incident involving a mini bar, and believe me, those were some mighty expensive peanuts."  
  
Laughing, "I understand completely."  
  
"Great," Vince had a big smile on his face, "Well I suppose you would like a tour around the arena?"  
  
"Well actually, Brock all ready volunteered if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Do you know where his dressing room is?"  
  
"Yeah he pointed it out." I started to gather my things and head toward the door.  
  
"And Maggie?"  
  
"Yeah Vince?"  
  
"Welcome to the WWE."  
  
"Thanks." And I shut the door behind me. 


	12. Lost and Found

Disclaimer As of yet negotiations for my ownership of Brock have been deadlocked, so the WWE still owns him and everybody else. I got Maggie and Grayson!  
  
AN hiya hiya hiya, OK here is an introduction of more wrestlers. If I get their real names wrong, please let me know and I'll fix 'em! I just want to thank you for sticking' with my story and me! Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em up! They give me a warm fuzzy feeling. And if you have any ideas let me know! Hmmm. ice cream cake, its fuel for the mind. LOL Always Audacious  
  
**  
  
Walking out of Vince's office I had a huge smile on my face. I also felt calmer then I had in a long time. I walked down the hallway towards where I thought Brock's locker room was. A group of, who I was assuming were wrestlers, was sitting around playing cards, and Mark was one of them.  
  
"Well hey there again darlin'," he said noticing me walk past, "You get things squared away with Vince?"  
  
"Yeah I did," I said noticing curious stares from the guys around the table, "It's going to be a good trip."  
  
"Should be, you want me to deal you in darlin'?" Mark said pointing to an empty space at the table. One of the guys who had a chain and padlock around his neck nudged him in the ribs, "Mark quite bein' a dumb ass, and introduce us to the lady."  
  
"Oh guys this here is Maggie, she is taking care of the travel for Smackdown now. Maggie, this is Rey, Jon, and that fat ass with our money in front of him is Rikishi."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you guys. Thanks for the offer, Mark, but I think I'll take your money another day." Rey snorted and Jon looked amused, Rikishi just sat there staring at his cards oblivious to his surroundings. "But actually I was wondering if you could tell me where Brock's locker room is. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere."  
  
"Oh yeah sure darlin' you go down this hallway take a left, no a right. Yeah a right, and then straight."  
  
"Aw Hell Mark, you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag," Rey said laughing as Mark growled, "C'mon Maggie I'll take you there. I'm losing here anyway."  
  
"Well ok if you're sure. Thanks. I'll see you guys around."  
  
They all said goodbye, even Rikishi who stopped to look up from his cards.  
  
Rey threw his cards on the table and picked up his jacket, "C'mon Maggie." as he led the way down the hallway.  
  
"So, this is your first time here with us?"  
  
"Yeah, I've only actually been here for about a month, but it's quite the job and I'm having a lot of fun with it."  
  
"Good, it's a great company to be with. Do you mind me asking what you need Brock for? Sometimes he can be cranky, so you need to watch it. So if you want any tips in dealin' with that big ape I can help ya out. It's a service I offer to all the newbies around here"  
  
I laughed, "Actually Rey, Brock and I are dating and we went to college together. So I know all about him being cranky"  
  
Rey started laughing, "Well never mind then you got it covered. Oh hey are you that girl in Minnesota that he keeps talking about? You have a son right?"  
  
I looked at him amazed, "Yeah, Grayson is my son. Brock really talks about us?"  
  
"Lord you couldn't shut him up if you wanted to. He always had some good stories about Grayson. The kid's infamous around here."  
  
"Wow I had no idea Gray has a following." I laughed, "That's just crazy."  
  
"Well here is Brocks locker," Rey said point to a gray door with a sign proclaiming it to belong to The Next Big Thing, "So how old is Grayson? I think my son is about the same age as him."  
  
"Gray is 5 years old going on 20. Does your son tour with you?"  
  
"Yeah they are the same then," he said laughing, "Dom comes when we are in the San Diego area. We'll have to get those two together sometime."  
  
I smiled, "Yeah that would be great Gray needs more friends. Do you want to meet him?" I asked turning the doorknob and pushing.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Hey guys -" and stopped as I walked in the room. Brock was on the couch with Grayson lying on top of him. Both were sleeping soundly.  
  
"Well," I said quietly laughing, "I guess it'll have to wait. Brock's having a nap time."  
  
Rey was holding back a laugh, "Aww. He's so cute when he's sleeping. Well, I'll see ya around chica"  
  
"Bye Rey, Thanks." as he shut the door behind him  
  
I walked over to the sleeping blondes and knelt on the floor next to them. Looking at Brock as he slept, Rey was right, he is really cute when he is sleeping. I brushed my fingers against his forehead, and gently kissed his lips. He sighed as he stirred lightly, I leaned over and gave a longer kiss, swiftly he kissed back gently biting my lip. I gave a little groan as he pulled away with a grin, "That's a great way to wake up baby."  
  
"You were playin' possum you nerd." I said grinning back. "So has he really been out this long?" looking at Grayson still resting peacefully on Brocks chest.  
  
"Nah he woke up when we got here and wanted to watch Veggie Tales, but as soon as I turned it on he fell back to sleep and has been here since. When he gets up, you want to get the tour?"  
  
"Sure. We probably should wake him now, or he is never going to sleep tonight and I'll make you stay up with him." I said teasing. I gently tousled Grays hair, "C'mon kiddo time to get up. We got some things to do." Gray rolled over and sleepily blinked his eyes. "Hi Momma"  
  
"Hey punkin, you ready to get up and go meet some wrestlers?"  
  
"Uh huh, ya know Uncle Brock, "Gray said looking up and yawning, "You make a real good pillow. But you snore."  
  
Brock started laughing, "I do not."  
  
"Uh Huh! Do to."  
  
"Do Not"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Lord do I have two 5 year olds?" I asked laughing,  
  
"Do Not!!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"Yeah well your ticklish," Brock said tickling Grayson as he shrieked  
  
"Mooomm make him stop!! I gotta go pee!!"  
  
The threat of getting wet made Brock stop as Grayson ran to the bathroom.  
  
"You're horrible. Picking on my kid," I said making a face at Brock  
  
"Yean well I learned something"  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"His momma is ticklish too." as he rolled of the couch pinning my arms above my head with one hand and using the other to tickle my sides.  
  
I shrieked,"Stop it!!" and started laughing so hard my eyes watered. "Please," I begged, "Stop!! I gotta go pee!"  
  
Brock was laughing hard, "Nice try girl. You know I got to do this more often"  
  
"No you don't you big ape! Now please let me up" I was started to gasp for air  
  
His hands stopped their torture, as he thought about it, "What will you give me?"  
  
"Respect?"  
  
"I got that."  
  
"Undying love and affection?"  
  
"I got that too"  
  
"My soul?"  
  
"Hmm. possibly."  
  
"Ok how about if I promise not to kick your ass?"  
  
"I think you were doing good with the affection part."  
  
"Oh was I?"  
  
"hm mh" he muttered as he bent down and kissed my nose and left a trail of kisses to my ear where he whispered, "I love you"  
  
His whisper sent chills up and down my spin, "I love you too."  
  
"And Maggie?" He said looking in my eyes, "You can kick my ass any day"  
  
I started giggling, "Oh yeah? Then I think I'll start right now!" I wiggled my arms out of his grasp and rolled out from underneath him flipping him as I went. I straddled his waist looking triumphant, "How do you like me know?!"  
  
Brock lay there laughing to hard to do anything, "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" I asked wide-eyed and innocent  
  
"Mom! What are you doing to Uncle Brock?" Gray asked running in from the other room  
  
"Tickling. Wanna help?"  
  
Gray didn't even answer as he jumped on Brock and did the best tickling a 5 year old could manage  
  
"OK OK!! UNCLE! I give up! I surrender!!" Brock howled, "You win! Could you get this kid off me?"  
  
"All right tiger let the man live."  
  
Gray sat up giggling, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Go where?" I asked  
  
"Meet Uncle Brock's friends"  
  
"Sure we can do that, then you want to get some lunch?"  
  
"Pizza?" Gray asked hopefully  
  
"Sure we can get it delivered," Brock said "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah help me find my other shoe." I said looking under the couch, "It came off in the tickling attack."  
  
"Here ya go, it was under the TV." Brock said holding the high heel by the strap, "How the heck do you walk in these things?"  
  
"Very carefully." I leaned on Brock for support as I put it on, "OK now I am ready to go." Grayson was already at the door dancing around impatiently, "Gray are you sure you want to go? Or do you just want to sit here and watch movies?" I teased  
  
"Mom." Grayson groaned and rolled his eyes as he opened the door  
  
We started to wander down the hallways, Brock pointed out different control rooms, makeup and hair, "Here," he said climbing up stairs, "This is called the gorilla, and behind this curtain, is this" as he pulled it back for Gray and I to step through.  
  
"Wow," was the only word I could muster as I stared out into a huge arena.  
  
Grayson's eyes grew big at the view and his mouth dropped. Brock started laughing as he looked at Gray's face," Here kid, you better shut that," he put a finger under Grays chin, "you'll get flies that way" Gray started giggling and made a face at the thought.  
  
I walked forward to the edge of the ramp and looked around. It was incredible and overwhelming at the same time. No one was in the stands since it was so early, but there was still plenty of activity. Men hung from ropes putting lights up, a couple of wresters were all ready trying out the ring, and a booming voice was coming over the loud speakers calling lighting cues. Brock came from behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, "pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm actually speechless."  
  
"Look up."  
  
I tilted my head and stared at how high the ceiling was. "This is just amazing. I can't believe you get to come out here every week. Does it ever get old?"  
  
"I still get goose bumps every time I come out here, with or without a crowd. Hey c'mon I want you to meet a couple of guys." As he took my hand and led me down the ramp, "Yo Gray, c'mon buddy" Grayson has been watching the Pyro-technicians set their stuff up.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna be a wrestler when I grow up," he announced.  
  
"That means you got to keep eating your green beans."  
  
Grayson just made a face as Brock laughed. We got to the ring where a couple of guys were going through some moves, "Hey Brock," one of them called. Both stopped what they were doing and walked over to the ropes. "Should we call that a draw?" one asked breathing heavily. "Oh yeah. It was a draw," said the other grinning showing a large gap in his teeth.  
  
"Hey boys, how ya doin?" Brock asked jumping up on the edge of the ring.  
  
"Pretty good, just putting Kurt here through his paces. He's getting old ya know, losing his reflexes he is."  
  
Brock laughed, "Well you know that happens, Beniot, when they take time off to go to the beach and sit there muttering to themselves about the price of coffee."  
  
Kurt gave him a look, "Shaddup youngin'." He looked at the to other guy "If I'm old then you're painfully slow and you have no teeth. And for both of you, coffee is freaking expensive."  
  
Benoit looked over and grinned at Brock, "Whose your friend? She's cute."  
  
Brock gave him a look as I blushed, "This is Maggie Danials, she's the new travel coordinator, and she likes long walks on the beach, and guys with all their teeth."  
  
Kurt howled with laughter, "Well I guess that leaves me"  
  
"And she likes guys who aren't old enough to be in the nursing home."  
  
Kurt stopped laughing as Beniot picked it up.  
  
"Maggie this is Kurt Angle, and Chris Beniot. Probably two of the greatest wrestlers ever."  
  
"Hey kid," Beniot said, "You got a lot of brown on your nose, you wanna pull your head out and stop kissing ass?"  
  
"Yo Chris, he's just being honest" Kurt said laughing again  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, I've heard a lot of stories. And this is -" I paused looking for a little blonde head, "Brock," I asked feeling panicked as I looked around, "What happened to Grayson?"  
  
"Whose Grayson?" Kurt asked  
  
"My son. He's 5."  
  
"Shit," Brock said, "I wasn't paying attention"  
  
I pulled up the ring apron and peeked underneath, no kid was to be seen. Great. Not even a full day and he is all ready off creating trouble. Not a good start.  
  
"Hey guys, "Brock called up to the guys on the lighting rigs, "You see a little kid go somewhere?"  
  
"Back there," one of them shouted down and pointed towards the ramp.  
  
"You can stay here," I said to Brock as I turned to leave, "He couldn't have gone far"  
  
As I got close to the direction the technician pointed at, a figure appeared from behind the ramp, "Hey darlin'. You lose somebody?" said Mark as he walked towards us carrying a giggling Grayson under his arm. "Is there a reward?"  
  
"Grayson James. What were you doing?" I exclaimed, "You had me worried."  
  
"I was looking at stuff."  
  
I bent down and looked him in the eye, "No more running around with out me. Got that kid?"  
  
"Sorry Momma."  
  
"Thanks a lot Mark," I said picking Grayson up and balancing him on my hip, "I think we need a leash on this kid."  
  
Mark laughed, "A collar and a bell might work too. Don't worry darlin' he was just watching me fix my bike, he wasn't in any trouble."  
  
"Mom?" Grayson whispered in my ear, "Can he have lunch with us?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask him." For once Grayson got shy, "His name is Mr. Calloway."  
  
"Mr. Calloway, do you wanna have lunch with us? We're having pizza!"  
  
Mark grinned "I haven't had pizza in a long time kid, sure. And call me Mark if your momma says ok"  
  
"Mom can I?"  
  
"Sure you can. Well boys, are we ready to go eat?" I said as Brock got done talking with Kurt and Chris and walked over,  
  
"Yeah I am." He said, "Hon, do you know Mark Calloway?"  
  
"Yeah we met in Vince's office this morning. He also is the proud winner of The Find Grayson Award for today, so Grayson invited him to lunch."  
  
Brock grinned, "Hey congratulations on the award, Mark."  
  
"Yeah he was so little I was thinkin' of throwin' him back, but he talked me out of it."  
  
Grayson stared up at Mark with a look of pure worship. "C'mon Mark,"  
  
he said taking his hand and dragging him away chattering a mile a minute, "I'll show you where Uncle Brock's room is. What kind of pizza do you like? I like cheese. Mom likes chicken."  
  
Brock and I started laughing as Mark looked back making a pleading face looking for backup. Brock wiggled his fingers good-bye "Looks like Grayson found a new hero." He said laughing  
  
"Yeah but is he starts asking for tattoos, I'll tell him not until he's at least 35. And he can get a Harley when he's 40." I said grinning "And only if he promises to give me a ride."  
  
"C'mon girl, we better go order a pizza and save Mark," Brock said taking my hand and leading me up the ramp, "You want to go to the hotel afterwards and check in? You look like you could use a nap."  
  
"Thanks Lesner, you saying I look like crap?" I asked giving him a look.  
  
"Umm. No?"  
  
"Good answer" I said winking, "And yeah I do need to do that."  
  
"OK, We usually have a meeting at 4 to go over stuff for the show, and they take forever, so do you just want to meet back here before we go on about 6:30?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll try and get Grayson down for nap again." We got to the top of the ramp, and I looked behind me as Kurt and Chris finished their workout and continued ribbing each other, they waved so I smiled and waved back. Brock smiled and squeezed my hand "See? I told you everyone would love you."  
  
"You know," I said, "I can already hear the crowd cheering."  
  
"Welcome to the show." Brock said kissing my cheek, "Its one hell of a ride." 


	13. Crashing DOwn

Disclaimer As of yet negotiations for my ownership of Brock have been deadlock, so the WWE still owns him and everybody else. I got Maggie and Grayson!  
  
AN OK this picks up a couple of weeks ago when the ring collapsed - just a time line for ya'll (  
  
**  
  
At exactly 5:47 my alarm and phone started ringing at the same time, "What a sick joke," I muttered reaching across the wide bed to hit the alarm clock and grab the phone. "Maggie" I said answering it  
  
"Brock." He said  
  
"Have I ever told you that you have either the worst or the best timing?"  
  
"You've told me both actually," he said laughing, "How was your nap?"  
  
"Pretty good in fact. Its amazing how a king size bed can help a girl sleep."  
  
"King size? How did you swing that one?"  
  
"Ah. They screwed up our room, and gave us a single smoking room, when I requested a double non-smoking. So to make me happy they put us in a suite."  
  
"Make you happy?"  
  
I laughed, "I let them know that making me unhappy, is not a very good idea. So they were willing to bite the bullet. That and they didn't have any other rooms," I said quickly  
  
"Ah yes, the truth comes out," Brock said laughing "Well hey, I gotta go and run some stuff over with The Show I just wanted to let you know that we were done with our meeting so you can come over whenever you want."  
  
"All righty, I'll have to go rouse Gray, he actually took another nap."  
  
"Gee, must be rough to be 5."  
  
"Yeah he is just a victim."  
  
"OK baby, I'll see you guys in a little bit."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
I put the phone down and stared at the ceiling, smiling, thinking about Brock. If someone ever told me that I would be here 5 years ago, I would go tell them to have their head examined and jump in all 10,000 of Minnesota's lakes. Everything about him just makes my heart flutter, and makes me all giddy. "You got it bad girl," I said softly not really caring. The door into my bedroom slowly creaked open, and Grayson came tiptoeing in, "Momma?" he said softly  
  
I played possum watching him through the corner of my eye. He crawled up on the far side of the bed, and wiggled towards me,  
  
"ARRGGH!!" I yelled jumping up and pulling him under the covers, he shrieked and then lay there giggling pushing the blankets up with his legs and arms making a tent and then watching it fall down on him. Rolling over and lying on my side looking at him made me smile, how the hell did I wind up with such a great kid? Grayson was wearing his mask and cape, I figured he was going to wear it tonight and there wasn't anything I could do to stop him.  
  
"What's up kiddo?"  
  
"I'm up."  
  
"I see that. You ready to go see Brock?"  
  
"Uh huh! Can we see Mark too?"  
  
"I think he'll see us first. He's pretty tall."  
  
Grayson grinned, "Didja see him give me a ride on his shoulders?! I was taller then Uncle Brock. It was cool."  
  
"Yes I did see that" I stretched and sat on the edge of the bed, "OK kid let's get up and go."  
  
Gray rolled off the bed, and hit the floor with a loud thump with a loud "OW!" and then he giggled  
  
"You ok?" I asked rolling over to where he was on the floor, he was still giggling, "I'm going to take that as you are A-OK. Go put your shoes on, I need to get changed."  
  
"Otay!" and he ran off and shut the door behind him. Getting up I stretched again, and quickly went to the bathroom, washed my face and pulled my suit back on; straightened my hair in the mirror. "It's a hopeless cause" looking at my mop of hair. I grabbed my phone off the dresser, put it in my laptop bag and headed out to the main room where Grayson was attempting to tie his shoes.  
  
"Hurricane has Velcro." He announced looking rather discouraged at his bows.  
  
"Its ok punkin, you're getting a lot better at it." I bet over and grabbed a foot starting to tie, "Did you know that Brock couldn't tie his shoes in college? He went every where with the laces flopping" That and half the time he was wearing his pajamas and slippers to class, I thought with a grin  
  
Grayson eyes got wide, "Really?"  
  
"Yup, I had to teach him too," I grabbed the other foot, "Ask him sometime. OK We're ready! Got your coat?"  
  
"I have my cape."  
  
I sighed, "Yes but if you have to become Citizen Grayson won't you need a coat if its cold? You can't wear a cape."  
  
Thankfully, he took me for my word and ran to get his coat.  
  
*  
  
We got to the arena without incident, and plenty of stares. Apparently a masked 5-year-old causes excitement. Don't ask me why.  
  
Mark spotted us first, walking down the hallway he looked at Grayson in his outfit and then at me. I just smiled, rolled my eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Hurricane!" He said bending down picking Gray up and throwing him in the air catching him, "Aren't you supposed to be on Raw?"  
  
Grayson laughed, liking the fact he fooled Mark, he lifted his mask up, "SEE! Its me!"  
  
"Well that is somethin'. You had me fooled completely. Hey darlin'" he said turning to me, "Brock said to tell you he's over by the gorilla. Can you find your way?"  
  
"Yeah I can manage I think, C'mon Gray"  
  
Mark put him on the ground as Gray grabbed my hand.  
  
"Momma can I stay with Mark?" Gray asked  
  
"Yeah that's no problem, darlin', I'd be glad to."  
  
"You sure?" I asked watching Mark nod and grin and Grayson who was hopping around his cape flying around him, "OK Thanks Mark." I bent down and straightened Grayson's mask, "Now listen here kid, you behave yourself. And no candy."  
  
Grayson smiled really big, "Otay!" and grabbed Marks hand. Grayson skipped happily along with him starting his endless chatter.  
  
"I'll bring him to the gorilla before my match," Mark called over his shoulder  
  
"Sounds fine, I'll be there."  
  
I wandered over to the gorilla where it was a wave of activity. Brock was doing some stretches in a far corner away from the hubbub, behind some crates.  
  
"You know," I said walking up to him, "That hurts me just watching you."  
  
Laughing as he straightened up he said, "Hey Mags I need some help with this one." He was sitting on the floor with his leg spread, stretching his hamstrings I was guessing.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Here sit on the ground facing me," he said as I did it, "And then like this," he put my legs over his, pulling me towards him with his hands on my waist, "And like this" he took my hands and wrapped them around his neck.  
  
"So," I said putting my forehead against his, "Is this an actually stretch?"  
  
He grinned, "Its not exactly a stretch, its more like a maneuver."  
  
"A Maneuver? What are you, a tank commander?" I said laughing  
  
Brock laughed and then planted a kiss on the tip of my nose, "So where is Gray?"  
  
"He is off on a quest with Mark."  
  
"Oh really?" he said arching an eye brow, "So you're un-chaperoned."  
  
I grinned and said softly, "Yeah whatcha gonna do about it Lesner?"  
  
"Well I was thinking something like this," his voice was low and deep as his lips met mine soft at first and then harder, more demanding. My hands roamed down his bare chest, around his ribs, and up his back tracing the sculpted muscle and tattoo. Brock groaned when my tongue ran across his lips, opening up for me. His hands ran down my back, cradling my butt and pulling me even closer to him. "And then something like this," he said lacing his fingers in my hair and leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw and down my throat as I let out a soft moan.  
  
"Don't think I ever saw a stretch like that before," Mark said peering over the edge of the crates  
  
"Jesus!" I yelled jerking back  
  
"Shut up Mark," Brock growled looking up at him, "And go to hell"  
  
Mark started laughing  
  
"You know I was wrong about something hon, you don't have the worst timing, Mark does." I said feeling a slow blush creep up my neck hearing Mark roar even louder. "Thanks for giving us a warning there Dead Man."  
  
"Hey I called your names." Mark said with his hands in the air, "It ain't my fault."  
  
"Right," I said getting up slowly brushing my self off, looking around to see if there were any more witnesses, luckily there weren't.  
  
"Hey darlin'," Mark leaned over barely containing his grin, "You got some whisker burn there."  
  
"Shaddup" causing Mark to start laughing again, "Hon you gonna get up?" I asked looking down at Brock who was still on the floor.  
  
Brock made a face, "Don't think that's such a good idea right now. Better give me a second or two."  
  
Mark leaned against the wall, laughing to hard to stand straight, tears where rolling down his cheeks, "Stop," he howled, "I don't think I can take anymore."  
  
I put my hand to my face hiding my grin, "You ummm- might wanna be careful in your match tonight. The Show might take that as a compliment."  
  
Brock groaned and leaned against the wall, "You are not helping"  
  
Mark slid down to the floor and sat there clutching his stomach, "Oh Lordy I needed that."  
  
"Hey Mark I know you are really enjoying yourself here, but where's my kid?" I asked  
  
"Huh? Oh Grayson, he's in the little boys room," he said motioning with his thumb to a door behind us as it opened.  
  
"Well speak of the devil, there you are."  
  
Grayson popped into the hallway, "Hi Mom! Where's Uncle Brock?"  
  
"He's having some umm- quiet time before his match" Mark snickered as I gave him a look. "Why don't we take a walk around." Grayson slid his hand into mine  
  
"Mark, do you wanna come with?" Grayson asked  
  
"Nah kiddo I gotta sit this one out, I'm out there in a little bit."  
  
"Good Luck Mark, be safe and don't do anything stupid." I said  
  
"Thanks darlin'. I'll see you two afterwards."  
  
*  
  
Grayson and I wandered around for a little while, watched Mark in his match, and the rest of the matches that night, until it was time for Brock's match. We went back to the gorilla, where Brock was just getting ready to go out.  
  
"Good luck Uncle Brock," Grayson said running over and hugging his leg.  
  
"You ok?" I asked my eyes searching his  
  
He grinned, "Ya I'm good. Just promise me a repeat performance later."  
  
"Only if you win," I said laughing softly giving him a quick kiss, "Break a leg"  
  
"Thanks" He walked over to the curtain as his music started, before he ducked through he turned and winked, and then was gone.  
  
I sighed as my stomach turned in knots, "How does he manage this? I think I'm getting an ulcer all ready." I said to no one in particular  
  
"What's that darlin'?" Mark came up from behind us, his hair still damp from his shower and a towel around his neck.  
  
"Nothing just muttering to myself."  
  
"So how is our boy doin'? He able to get things under control?'  
  
"Yes he was. Thanks for askin'"  
  
We stood there in silence watching the match on the monitors back stage; Grayson was leaning against Mark's legs watching intently.  
  
"This is really taking a lot out of him isn't?" I said to Mark  
  
"Oh yeah. They are both good, Brock's a little stronger in the stamina, and The Show in the brute strength. It's a great match up."  
  
"How does your wife handle this? I mean honestly, I'm so on edge I feel like I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Sara got it real bad at first, but she's kinda mellowed out since. She still gets nervous, but it don't make her sick. Don't worry darlin'" he patted my shoulder, "you'll get used to it after awhile."  
  
I winced as The Show slammed Brock into the mat, and then did it again. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"What the hell are they doin'?" Mark growled surprised at what he was seeing. The Show was pulling Brock up the turnbuckles; he got as far as the second rope before Brock started his punches and then climbed to the top setting up the fall.  
  
I gripped Marks arm, "Please tell me I'm not watching this"  
  
"Darlin' I was just gonna say the same"  
  
We both watched horrified as 800 lbs of wrestler sailed gracefully through the air and hit the mat in a sickening thud. As they hit the ring posts collapsed and fell in with the platform collapsing with a huge crashing noise. All activity backstage stopped and the noise level dropped to zero; the crowd was on their feet not believing what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Momma?" Grayson tugged at my hand, "What happened? Why isn't he getting up?"  
  
"I don't know baby."  
  
"I wanna go help him." Grayson wriggled out of my grasp and ran for the entrance  
  
"No little man, you stay put." Mark exclaimed running quickly to intercept him "You gotta help your momma first."  
  
All I could do was stand there, frozen, watching the monitor waiting for him to move. Medical personal were running to the ring with stretchers  
  
"Holy Shit." Was all I could say as I felt panic rise up realizing my dreams were coming to reality. 


	14. Sensory Overload

Disclaimer As of yet negotiations for my ownership of Brock have been deadlock, so the WWE still owns him and everybody else. I got Maggie and Grayson!  
  
AN: Since I have a family reunion this weekend, (insert dramatic funeral march music here) I give you two chapters in a row! How much do ya love me!? Teehee Audacious  
  
***  
  
The three of us stood and watched with the group that had gathered back stage as The Show and Brock were rolled past us on stretchers to First Aid.  
  
"Mark?" I stared, tears in my eyes, "What the hell happened? I'm guessing that the ring isn't supposed to collapse like that."  
  
"I've seen a lot of stuff darlin', but I ain't never seen that."  
  
"What's gonna happen?" I felt panicky, like I was going to hyperventilate. My mind raced to different scenarios, each one bigger and worst then the last.  
  
"Maggie get a hold of yourself," he said giving my shoulders a little shake that jarred me back to reality, "Its gonna be ok, really. You gotta pull yourself together and be that strong woman I know you are."  
  
I shook my head clearing out the cobwebs that had formed and quickly wiped my eyes, choking down a sob forcing myself not to get upset and freak out, "Thanks. I normally don't panic like that."  
  
"Its ok girl, its understandable." He put his arm around my shoulder, "C'mon I'll take ya down to First Aid."  
  
I picked a very quiet Grayson off the floor and hugged him tightly as we went down to first aid where we were met by a couple of guys standing guard.  
  
"Sorry Mark we cant let anyone through. You'll have to wait like everybody else."  
  
"Listen Mac, I could care less, but see this beautiful lady? She is Brock's girl, so just let her in ok?"  
  
Mac looked at my tear-stained cheeks and sighed, "Fine, but the kid has to stay out here."  
  
I looked at Mark, "Its ok darlin' I'll take him," as he lifted Grayson out of my arms, "Go tell Brock he was a dumb ass for trying that and a son-of-a- bitch for pullin' it off"  
  
I gave him a quick hug, "Thank you" and then opened the door, walking inside not sure of what to expect.  
  
One of the trainers, tried to kick me out but a voice saying, "Nah she's cool I need her here" stopped him. Brock was sitting on the table, getting his ribs wrapped looked at me sheepishly, "Hey, so that didn't work as well as we thought."  
  
"Oh really you think?" I asked walking over an taking his hand, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good. They did the stretchers as a precaution, both of us landed clean."  
  
"But why weren't you moving? It freaked me out something awful I'll have you know Grayson was about ready to run down there and rescue you."  
  
"Got the wind knocked out of me" He put a hand on my cheek and softly stroked the tear lines, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Jury's still out, but I think I'll make it," He squeezed my hand " What's with your ribs?"  
  
"Eh, old injury, they usually hurt after falls like that, so I get 'em taped up."  
  
"OK Brock," one of the trainers said, "You're good to go. You're a little more worse for wear then usual, so take it easy for a couple days." Then he looked at me and back to Brock, "Don't do anything to strenuous, got that?" he said pointedly  
  
Brock grinned as I flushed understanding his meaning, "Got it." Brock climbed down from the table and grabbed his belt from the chair, "C'mon gorgeous, lets get out of here."  
  
"Good to see ya man" Mark said seeing us come out, "You are one crazy mother, and don't do that again."  
  
Brock just groaned, "Thanks dad. Before we go, I gotta go get my bag out of my locker room. I think I might cause a scene like this." He said looking down at his wrestling trunks.  
  
Grayson was sleeping on Mark's shoulder, tired from the excitement. "Here let me take him," I said, "He can get heavy."  
  
"Don't you worry about it darlin'. Reminds me of my son when he was little, except he would wear Dead Man Inc shirts instead of a cape and a mask"  
  
I smiled, "What would I do without you?"  
  
When we got to his locker room, there was a technician waiting for us. "Hey Brock, Vince needs to see you before you leave."  
  
Brock groaned, "Can't it wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"Sorry, he said he needed to go over the ring collapse with you and it needs to get done tonight."  
  
"Fine, tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes." The tech ran off down the hall to deliver the message, as Brock leaned against his door looking tired, "I'm sorry gorgeous, I gotta stick around here. I'll stop by your room when we get done ok?"  
  
"That's fine. We are in room 1547, do you know how long you'll be?"  
  
"Not a clue. Mark would you mind walking them over?"  
  
"All ready planned on it. Maggie, I'm gonna walk down and get a drink."  
  
"OK I'll be there in a second."  
  
"C'mere baby," Brock said pulling me into his arms and holding me tight as Mark disappeared around the corner, "I'm sorry I scared you." I buried my face in his neck, feeling the tears coming, the sobs I had been holding in released, "Aw honey, please don't cry," he's said softly, rubbing my back, "Everything's fine, nobody got hurt."  
  
"I know," I said shakily, "Its just that n-n-next time you might n-n-not be so lucky. And then what happens?"  
  
Brock lifted my chin looking in my eyes, "Baby we can't sit and wonder what if all the time. We need to seize the moment, and take chances. That's what this business is all about."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There is something more isn't there? Something you're not telling me."  
  
I leaned back against him, feeling his heart beat against my cheek, its steady rhythm calming me down, "You could always read me like a book." I sighed, "Its just that, you know those dreams I've been having?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well they were mostly about you, and you getting hurt. And there nothing I can do to stop it. Just like tonight. And I couldn't do anyth-" a sob tore through me  
  
"Ah Mags," he pulled me tighter against him, threading his fingers through my hair, "Dreams won't hurt you. But I understand you not wanting to feel helpless."  
  
"Thank you for understanding," I said pulling back and giving him a soft kiss, "I probably should go, Mark's waiting."  
  
"Yeah," he kissed my forehead, "I'll be by as soon as I'm done here. Now wipe your tears."  
  
"Yes sir." Giving him a little grin  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
I grabbed my stuff from the locker room, and gave Brock another kiss good- bye, "Oh here is the second key to my room. Just let yourself in," I slipped the key in his hand, "See you in awhile," I called walking down the hallway. I found Mark sitting down with a still sleeping Grayson,  
  
"Ready darlin'?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you for waiting."  
  
"I figured you two needed a talk. Feel better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
By the time we got to the hotel room Grayson had somewhat woken up and was relieved to hear his hero was ok.  
  
"Momma can I stay up and wait for Uncle Brock?" he asked with a big yawn  
  
"No, I don't know how long he'll be, you'll be able to see him in the morning. Go give Mark a hug and say good night and then go get ready for bed."  
  
Gray ran over and gave Mark a big hug, "G'night!"  
  
"G'night Gray-man, I'll see you later."  
  
Grayson ran to his room, "Are you gonna tuck me in?" he asked looking at me  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"And read a story?"  
  
"Its pretty late. We'll read two tomorrow."  
  
"Otay." And he shut the door  
  
Mark grinned, "He's a good kid."  
  
"He's the best. Mark I want to thank you for all your help today. I don't think I would have made it."  
  
"Aw darlin you would've made it just fine. But you're welcome. Do you mind me askin' a personal question?"  
  
"No, go for it."  
  
"I was just wonderin' about Grayson's daddy, and if he is involved in his life. I 'm taking it that Uncle Brock's not his daddy, right?"  
  
"You are very right," I sighed, "And as for Grayson real dad, who knows? He could be a drifter, lawyer, or a rock 'n' roll star. I don't know. Personally I'm hoping that he's not a lawyer."  
  
"Don't know?" Mark raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I am not that kind of girl." I said rolling my eyes as Mark laughed, "Grayson is actually my nephew. I lost my only sister, and parents in a car accident when Gray was about 1, and I adopted him."  
  
"Ah, I see. That explains a lot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your stiff upper lip and your strength, girl. You're a warrior, I can tell that about you."  
  
"I'm a warrior? Me? The girl who gets sick to her stomach when her boyfriend flies in the air with a giant, and then lands, collapsing a ring? You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, you dammit. And you handled that a lot better then any other person in your shoes. Darlin' I better get goin'" he said looking athe clock, "Its late for an old man like me." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head, "I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"G'night Mark Thanks again."  
  
"Don't mention it." As he close the door behind him  
  
I went into Gray's room to tuck him in. He had all ready gotten in his jammies, crawled into bed and had fallen fast asleep. I sat on the bed, smoothing his hair back, smiling as he sighed and shifted. I leaned against the headboard with my head back resting on the wall and closed my eyes listing to Grayson's quiet breathing.  
  
*  
  
"Maggie?" Brock asked softly in the dark coming into the room.  
  
I jerked awake, "Right here."  
  
"Hey," he said kneeling on the floor resting his arms on the bed with a hand on my knee. "Did he ever wake up?"  
  
"Yeah he was up and asking for you. You better be ready to answer a lot of questions in the morning."  
  
Brock laughed softly, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"So what did Vince say about the ring?"  
  
"Not much, just that we ripped it out of the cement and totaled the support beams."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Good thing we travel with extra rings, otherwise we would be screwed."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"C'mon," he said taking my hand, "lets go in the living room so we don't wake him up."  
  
I bent down giving Grayson a kiss on his forehead, then getting up following Brock out.  
  
"I'm pooped." I announced flopping down on the couch Brock sat down next to me lifting his arm for me to scoot against him. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. "I need more naps."  
  
Brock laughed, "If I remember correctly, that's all you did in college."  
  
"Shaddup Lesner. I've been going in withdrawal since then."  
  
"Hey do you mind me staying here tonight? Rey's got the wife over and I don't think they need or want an audience."  
  
"You know you can get your own room, you don't have to share."  
  
"Yeah I know, I like rooming with Rey though. He's easy to pick on, and he dishes it back."  
  
"You picking on him? I can't imagine that." I laughed, "Sure you can stay here. I suppose you want to stay with me too." I asked grinning looking up at him  
  
"Damm you saw through me all ready." He said grinning  
  
"You can only if you promise to behave and not to ravish me while I sleep."  
  
"Ravish you?" He grin turned into a wide smile, "Now there's a thought."  
  
"In your dreams Baby cakes. As much as I like sitting here listening to you think about ravishing me, I really need to go to bed." I said yawning sitting up.  
  
"Now there a good idea, I need to shower first. I'll see ya there."  
  
"Is that what that smell is?" I said laughing ducking behind the bedroom door as Brock threw a pillow at me. I shut the door so I could change into my jammies and crawled into bed, sinking into the mattress, and pulling the blankets up to my chin snuggling into their warmth.  
  
A short while later, Brock edged into bed, lifting the blankets up and letting in cold air. "Dangit just when I had warmed up," I said shivering turning on to my side facing him  
  
He laughed, "Well then c'mere goofy."  
  
I snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around me. He was shirtless, his skin still slightly damp from his shower, the soap scent still lingering. Inwardly my mind groaned from sensory overload  
  
"I have to say, that smell is a vast improvement."  
  
He laughed, the sound vibrated in his chest tickling my ear, another groan from my brain echoed. "Good night Maggie. Love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He breathing grew slow and even as he drifted off to sleep, oblivious of the suffering I was being caused with just him being there. His fingers were wrapped around my arm, his thumb slowly caressing my skin. I almost thought he was doing this on purpose for the incident that happened earlier. Slowly, I started to relax, drifting off into my own fitful sleep feeling safe, warm, and loved. 


	15. Watch it or you'll get popped

Disclaimer: I have everything, yet I hold nothing.  
  
AN Yes I know it's been a month, plus Yes I know I 'm horrible. Yes I know I should be spanked. Well hey now. there an idea... lol OK any who, Dang, do you know how many times I wrote this chapter?! I tell you what. I think I re-wrote this sumbitch at least 8 times, probably more. Ever get that idea in yer head and no matter how hard you try it NEVER COMES OUT RIGHT?!?! Sorry. Still bitter. Lol Thanks for sticking with me, I really appreciate it!! And remember, Reviews = Love. SO LOVE ME!!!  
  
**  
  
Grayson and I sat on the grass in the park watching the ducks swim in the pond. The sun was shining, and not a cloud was in the sky.  
  
"Mom, can we do this everyday?" Grayson asked throwing some bread into the water, he looked up and grinned as a duck grabbed it out of the air.  
  
"Well I can't promise anything, but we can sure try." I smiled back it him  
  
"Mom? Whose that?" he said pointing in the direction of a man wearing a dark suit staring at us. He quickly looked away, when he saw us staring at him.  
  
"I don't know baby." I said puzzled, "Here is some more bread for you to throw."  
  
Grayson quickly forgot about the man, but I continued to keep my eye on him. I glanced at my watch, "Oh hey Gray we gotta get going! We are gonna be late for lunch."  
  
Gray got a horrified look on his face, as if missing lunch would be the biggest evil the world had ever seen. We got up and brushed off, quickly walking down the path. The man in the suit stepped out from a tree next to us, "Margot Danials?"  
  
"Who are you?" I asked grabbing Grayson's arm.  
  
"I'm Detective Jones, I'm here to serve a warrant"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Suddenly more men in suits came, surrounding us in a circle. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Ms. Danials, we're here for the kid. We can do this two ways, Easy or Hard. Personally I like the hard way best."  
  
Grayson tugged on my hand squeezing it tightly, "Mom?"  
  
"Its ok sweetie." I looked down trying to reassure him, but inside I had no clue what was going on. "What warrant? And why do you need -"  
  
"There are no time for questions," he interrupted motioning with one of his hands. One guy stepped forward grabbing Grayson and another grabbed me from behind pulling me away.  
  
"Grayson!" I yelled struggling with the man as he tried to pin my arms back  
  
Grayson pulled as best he could, tears streaming down his face, "Momma! Don't leave me!" he sobbed falling on the ground, the man holding his arms dragging him away. His tears left tracts on his dirty face. People were standing around watching the scene unfold in front of them,  
  
"Help me! For God sakes help me! Help my son!" I screamed at them. They just stood there and stared not moving, not doing anything. The man holding me tightened his grip as I struggled harder, "Calm down, baby" he said in my ear  
  
"Go to hell!" I wrestled out of his grasp, turning around and punching him in the chin  
  
"Jesus Christ Maggie!"  
  
My eyes flew open as I leaped out of bed, tripping on the blankets that had fallen on the floor and collapsed against the wall. Brock was sitting on the bed, rubbing his all ready bruising jaw.  
  
"Maggie what the hell was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I sobbed lying on the floor clutching the blankets to my chest, "So sorry."  
  
Brock climbed off the bed and crawled towards me. "Baby what was that?" has asked again, cupping my face in his hands, running a thumb across my cheeks wiping my tears. He gathered me up in his arms, holding me tightly against him. I cried, my hands griping his shoulders, my tears ran down his bare chest leaving small tracks on his skin. His fingers were laced in my hair cradling my head as his other hand roamed up and down my back, comforting me.  
  
"I gotta go see Grayson," I pulled out of his arms and ran for Grayson's room. I pushed the door open, and there he was in his bed, sleeping peacefully. I sagged against the doorframe closing my eyes, wiping tears away with the back of my hand. Brock came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders holding me tightly against him. Stiffening at first, I leaned against him relaxing, feeling his power and strength. It felt so good.  
  
"So that's what your dreams are like?" he whispered in my ear  
  
I nodded, still to shook up to say anything.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
I shook my head no  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm afraid if I say anything, it'll happen." I choked out  
  
"Mags, that won't happen. C'mon, lets go to the couch so we don't wake him."  
  
"Just a second." I went over to Grays bed and sat down. I brushed his hair away from his forehead and gave him a kiss. I sat up, just looking at him, saying a silent prayer.  
  
"Hon, he's not going anywhere."  
  
Fresh tears sprung in my eyes as I looked at Brock shaking my head, "If only you knew" I tucked Gray's blankets in tighter around him, and got up closing the door behind us.  
  
"How can I know if you don't tell me?"  
  
"I don't know," I said miserably. I wanted to tell him so bad, but the fear kept my mouth shut.  
  
He pulled me on the couch with him, cradling me in his arms like I was a little kid. "Look at me." I met my eyes with his, "You know I would never let anything hurt you right? I love you and will take care of you and Grayson. I want to help you, please tell me?"  
  
His blue eyes were pleading with mine, searching deep, looking for the answers. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. His arms tightened around me, their power reassuring me. "I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." I said, my voice muffled by his neck.  
  
"Try me."  
  
I sat back, wiping more tears away with my hand. "I keep having these high anxiety dreams, about someone taking Grayson away. And I keep fighting, and they always beat me."  
  
Brock rubbed his jaw, "Is that why you popped me one?"  
  
"Oh geez!" I said jumping off the his lap, "I better get you some ice."  
  
"Its ok, don't worry about it."  
  
I grabbed the ice bag from the bucket, "Here." And held it gently against the bruise. "I'm sorry." I sat across facing him, with my leg thrown over his.  
  
"You didn't know what was goin on. So is that all you dream about? Or is there more?"  
  
"I had a dream about you getting hurt a couple weeks ago."  
  
Brock took the ice pack off and pulled me close, his arms around me, "So is that why you were so shook up tonight?" he said quietly  
  
"Ice-" I started to say and stopping as he gave me a look as if he were saying, "Don't change the subject." Sighing, I said, "Yeah pretty much."  
  
We sat there, surrounded by pre-dawn silence. "You know," Brock, said finally, "You can't live your life scared of what might happen. I don 't think that's what you want to do. I don't think you're capable of doing that."  
  
"Yeah I know," I said yawning, slowly sinking into my exhaustion. "It gets to the point where I'm scared to close my eyes."  
  
"C'mon girl," he said as he gathering me in his arms and carrying me, "You need too sleep. You're no fun when you're cranky." He laid me on the bed and the crawled in next to me.  
  
"I don't wan--," I said interrupted by a yawn.  
  
"Yeah right, I know," he said with a grin, "Tough." His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tightly against his chest, and rested his chin on the top of my head. The stubble on his chin tickled softly. I slowly drifted off against my will, feeling safe once again. Before I fell all the way, I heard Brock say, "Remember, you can wake up whenever ya want. Just don't hit me next time." 


	16. Whose there?

Disclaimer: I go nuthin. Wanna go ride bikes? AN OK since it was my birthday, I am feeling generous and threw out another chapter for ya'll. I know I rock. LOL A big thanks and how YOU doin' to Natalie for the umm.. "inspiration" that helped me start writing this thing again. LOL This chapter is being brought to you today by Twizzlers, Red Dye #40 and the letter "D"  
  
***After Vengeance***  
  
"Yo, Maggie? Ya ready?" Brock called, letting himself into our hotel room dragging his suitcase, that was the size of a small elephant behind him.  
  
"Yeah gimme a second", I called from the bathroom throwing my shampoo into my bag, "Can you and Grayson look under the bed to make sure he didn't scatter anything?" I walked out giving him a big smile, "You look good." He was wearing a pair of old jeans that fit him a little to good in the rear, and a white button down shirt that hung open, showing a white tank that seemed to bulge in all the right places. "Too good in fact."  
  
"Wha?" he said looking down, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Aw c;mon Lesner," I said laughing giving him a kiss, "You're wearing the universal cute boy outfit. White shirt and jeans gives you an automatic 15 points on the cuteness scale."  
  
"Cute? Did you just call me cute?" He looked slightly offended.  
  
"Yeah I did. Deal with it." As he laughed, I turned to the rest of the room, "Gray did you fin-" I stopped not seeing Grayson anywhere. "Brock, where did he go?" I asked turning toward him  
  
"Gray? I thought he was with you" He said pointing at his suitcase and winking. I rolled my eyes. This kid is going to be the death of me. "I haven't seen Gray for along time. Think he left without us?"  
  
"I don't know," I said kneeling on the floor next to the suitcase, hearing a small giggle. "Brock your suitcase really is stuffed, you should push down some of these spots." And then I lightly pressed against a bulge and heard more giggling, "Brock your clothes are starting to giggle again, you really should wash them more." He started laughing as I zipped open the big compartment, "Grayson! What are you doing in there?"  
  
Gray leapt out, "Did I surprise you?"  
  
"You have no idea, now go get your backpack our flight leaves soon." I climbed back to my feet, "So your idea or his?"  
  
Brock grinned and looked guilty, "Mine" "Yours" we said together laughing.  
  
Brock patted his stomach, "I feel naked."  
  
"Oh sorry was I undressing you with my eyes again? I need to learn how to control that." I said grinning  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm hot," He said throwing an arm around my shoulder as we left the room, Grayson running ahead, "It feels empty with out the belt."  
  
"Aww. Are you having separation anxiety?"  
  
Brock leaned over and growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine, "No fair!," I cried jumping as he snickered, as I shoved my elbow in his side.  
  
"Remember, I'm not ticklish." He paused and said, "But you are!" as his fingers attached to my sides making me shriek and try to get out of his grasp.  
  
"OK you two! Quit havin' fun!" came a call down the hotel hallway as Mark came shutting his door behind him. We both turned and waited him to join us. Brock and Mark took a second to talk and compare their battle wounds from the night before, both had gotten bloody, thankfully not seriously.  
  
"Mark!" Grayson said running over and jumping up and down "Knock Knock!"  
  
The three of us groaned, Gray had been on a knock knock joke spree ever since Rey had given him a book of them a week ago.  
  
"Whose there?" Mark was the first to give in.  
  
"Impatient Cow."  
  
"Impatient C-"  
  
"MOO MOO MOO!!!"  
  
All of us groaned, as Grayson shrieked with laughter and ran down the hall to find his next victim.  
  
"That boy needs to eat less sugar." Mark said shaking his head as we got to the elevator. Grayson came rushing over, "Hey momma?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"If we aren't at home for Christmas, how will Santa find me?"  
  
"Gray, its only July, I don't think you need to worry about that." I said smiling down at him.  
  
"But I wanna know."  
  
"OK," I thought fast, "Well Santa can find anyone he wants to with his special radar, and we will be at home for Christmas this year, so he wont even need to use his radar."  
  
"What home?"  
  
Whoa. I hadn't even thought about that, "Well ummm.-"  
  
"In Minnesota Gray," Brock said saving my rear, "At your house."  
  
"Oh OK." Gray said looking pleased, "Hey Mark?"  
  
"Yo Grayman"  
  
"Knock Knock"  
  
Mark whimpered, "Whose there?"  
  
"Dwayne."  
  
"Dwayne Who?"  
  
"Dwayne the bath tub! I'm dwowning!"  
  
I shook my head, as Brock and Mark both groaned.  
  
"Its gonna be along flight," Brock said  
  
"Its definitely gonna be a long flight," Mark agreed.  
  
"Aw c;mon guys?" I said with a grin, "Where's your sense of adventure?!" 


	17. Have you been served?

Disclaimer: Yeah. Same old Same old. I got nuthin'. EXCEPT WHATS MINE IS MINE!! MINE!!! AHAHAHAHAAAA  
  
AN: So then I said to the guy. No I will not make out with you!! And then he said. *turns around* What? What do you mean we're on? The red light on the camera? Well Hell. *Big Smile* Oh hi there, thanks for joining us on The Life and Times of Audacious Davis. This week we take a look at a preview for my new reality show, the critically acclaimed "Naps Of My Life: A Sleeping Beauty Story" that will be showing Wednesday on Fox after "When Good Squirrels Go Bad and Get Guns." We'll take a look at it right after this! *Camera Off* WHERES MY MOCHA!!! You call this Jakada!!? Hurry it up! I gotta write a small novel since I'm a slack ass!!! Can someone take care of this glare off my forehead?! I'm signaling the space station for God sakes. *Camera On* And welcome back..  
  
*****  
  
By the time we got to the airplane, checked in, and actually boarded, Grayson had gotten through half his joke book, and was starting to repeat himself. Mark looked across the aisle at me looking frantic, "Maggie Girl, I'm in desperate need for a nap."  
  
"I second that," came from behind our seats as Kurt Angle peered over.  
  
I grinned over Grayson's head, "Way ahead of you boys," and then turned to Grayson who was happily sitting next to me rattling away, "Hey Gray, pull out a book and let me read to you."  
  
"Can you read me more jokes?"  
  
I heard Mark groan, "No baby, lets read something else and save the jokes for later, How about some Curious George?"  
  
"Otay, can Uncle Brock read with us?"  
  
I glanced over at Brock who had tilted back and was sleeping all ready, "Um, Brock taking his nap right now. It's just you and me kid."  
  
Grayson reached into his backpack and pulled out some books and his map. He had just discovered how much he liked maps, and always had us point out where we were on the tour and where we were going. "Mom? Can you show me?"  
  
"Sure," I unfolded the map, "We are here," pointing to Denver, "and we are flying all the way up here. " I pointed to British Columbia were the show was this week. Grayson took his pencil and made two tiny Xs where I had pointed. He all ready had quite a few Xs on there, and I figured I would have to buy him a new map soon. "Ready to read?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
We read for a while, and Grayson thankfully forgot his joke book and got quiet enough so he took a nap. I always like reading to him, and Grayson always falls asleep faster when I do.  
  
".And George and the man in the big yellow hat went home." I said closing the final book, "What did you think?" I looked down at Gray who had curled up against me, and was sleeping, "Mom One, Gray Zero" I said making a point in the air with my finger.  
  
"You do good work darlin'" Mark said with a lazy grin, his eyes closed.  
  
"Thank ya kindly." I grinned, leaning against Brock's shoulder and closed my eyes, drifting off.  
  
I didn't wake up until the flight attendant started giving instructions for our landing. I stretched out my shoulders, and then made sure Grayson's stuff was put away back in his bag and checked his seatbelt. Brock continued to sleep on. That man could sleep through anything. There could be wild elephant being chased by a roving band of pygmies running through his bedroom and all he would do is turn over. I leaned up to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Aww you can do better then that." Kurt said laughing.  
  
I looked back and winked, "Not in front of the kid, Kurt."  
  
Kurt's laughing finally woke up Brock, who looked around yawning, "We there all ready?"  
  
"Yeah ya bum." I said with a grin.  
  
We got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim. "Mom, I gotta go." Grayson looked up at me with a desperate look in his eye.  
  
"OK. Brock? Gray and I will meet you there. He just got a phone call." As we walked away, I heard Kurt ask, "Phone call?"  
  
"You know, " Brock said, "Nature was calling" Kurt roared causing people look at him strange.  
  
As I was waiting for Grayson, I turned on my cell phone and checked messages, there were a few hotels calling confirmations, and a really goofy one from Rick telling me to call back as soon as possible, but he didn't leave a number. "Well that's strange. Eh probably distracted by something shiny and he forgot."  
  
Grayson came out and we headed down to the baggage claim.  
  
When we got back to the boys, they were busy arguing about something, our luggage was piled around their feet. "What's up?" I asked looking at Brock  
  
"Oh just a friendly discussion about pick up lines and the most creative one we've used."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh good something worth while then."  
  
"OK Maggie darlin' If a guy said to you," Mark paused and looked at Grayson, "Cover yer ears boy." And grinned as Grayson did just that, "If a guy said to you, 'Didja hear the word of the day is legs? No? Well why don't you and I go spread the word?' Wouldja find that as creative?"  
  
"No I think I would find that disturbing. Funny as hell," I said laughing, "But disturbing."  
  
Kurt broke in, "OK This one has a definite class to it 'You know, sweetie, my lips won't just kiss themselves...' I mean c'mon!"  
  
"Kurt. Promise me you'll never use that one."  
  
"Hell I use it on my wife all the time. At least she thinks it's clever."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well that says a lot. So Brock what's yours? Try and pick me up."  
  
Brock grinned, "Gray are you ears covered?" Grayson continued to stare straight ahead watching the luggage on the carousel "Now this boys is a piece of work, watch the master." He swaggered up to me and spoke in my ear, "Baby, you're like a championship bass. I don't know whether to mount you or eat you." I turned bright red as he pulled away, which caused Mark and Kurt to laugh hysterically. "And that boys, is how you get the ladies."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a winner!" Kurt crowed shaking Brocks hand.  
  
Mark was curled over holding his ribs, "Dammit boy. Don't do that again."  
  
My blush was fading fast along with my shock, "Don't you go counting your trophies yet." I said grinning. "I have a pickup line that when used correctly, issues a 99.8% positive return." The boys snorted at the idea. I rolled my eyes; they had no idea who they were up against. I slinked over to Brock and leaned against him lightly rubbing myself against his large frame, wrapped my arms around his neck and purred in his ear, but loud enough for Kurt and Mark to hear,  
  
"Roses are Red; Apples are Sour; If I spread my legs; Would you show me your "power"?  
  
I broke away from Brock quickly after the delivery running my hands down his chest and started walking away slowly with Grayson in tow, "And THAT is how it's done." I called over my shoulder grinning.  
  
"Wow Uh, that uh um. Whew." Brock looked flustered.  
  
Kurt and Mark both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Damn!"  
  
+++  
  
We made it to the hotel without any major incidences, and Gray only told a few jokes. I was checking us in when Brock's cell phone started ringing, "Yello? Oh hey Anna"  
  
Grayson started dancing around, "I wanna talk to her!"  
  
"Be patient Grayson, you'll get your chance," I said as my phone started ringing as well, "This is Maggie"  
  
"Well dammit woman its about time. Why didn't you call me back?!" Rick's voice burst through the phone lines.  
  
"Well I would have love to call you back, but you didn't leave a call back number, you fruitcake. And I say that with love." I said grinning picturing Rick making a face at the phone.  
  
"Oh lets not point fingers now, hey I gotta talk to you."  
  
"Well then talk"  
  
"There's been guys wandering around the agency asking questions about you today."  
  
"What? Well maybe Vince was doing a routine background check." Kurt and Mark looked over at me puzzlingly; I shrugged not knowing myself what was going on.  
  
"No it wasn't about work it was about," he paused.  
  
"Dammit Rick cut out the theatrics." I waited for him to say something,"Rick? You there still?" I pulled my phone down seeing if I had a signal, full power, well what the hell is going on? I looked over at Brock he was in a deep conversation with Anna; Grayson was hugging his leg trying hard to be patient.  
  
"Maggie?!" Rick's exaggerated whisper came back on the phone, "Maggie you there? Maggie they just came back in and told me I couldn't contact you."  
  
"Who?" I was getting impatient, "Who was there, is this like the time you thought people were being controlled through chemicals in powdered dairy creamer?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Rick what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Well I 'd to ask you the same thing."  
  
I sighed, "Rick look, I just got off a long flight, I'm tired, I need a shower, and I got a pile of work to do. Cut to the chase would ya?"  
  
"So you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Girl!" he said impatiently, "You're getting your ass sued!"  
  
"What!?" I yelled. People stopped what they were doing in the lobby and looked over, Mark and Kurt looked over at me worried. "What do you mean I'm being sued?!"  
  
"So you didn't know?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
A short man in a bad suit who had been sitting in a lobby chair came walking over with a pile of papers in his hand and a briefcase in the other, "Margot Danials?"  
  
"Hang on Rick, Umm yes?"  
  
"Here you go." He slapped the papers in my hand, "Have a nice day" and quickly left.  
  
"Rick, I uh gotta go." I said unfolding papers and reading them.  
  
"Maggie tell me! What is going on?"  
  
I felt faint reading the words on the first page, "I'm getting sued."  
  
"Well I know that! For what!?" Rick was practically screaming now.  
  
"For parental rights. On Grayson. Oh God." I dropped the phone, and then quickly followed it to the floor, my knees not able to resist gravity. 


	18. He's a big boy

Disclaimer: Yeah. Same old Same old. I got nuthin'. EXCEPT WHATS MINE IS MINE!! MINE!!! AHAHAHAHAAAA  
  
AN Yeah I know I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person. So that's why I posted this chapter right after it! Gee I'm so smart. The best of both worlds.. And Remember, Reviews = Love. SO LOVE ME DAMMIT!!  
  
++++  
  
"Maggie!" Brock shouted as I fell. Mark and Kurt came rushing over as Grayson stood there wondering why his mommy was now at his eye level. I kneeled there on the lobby floor in shock.  
  
"Mags?" Brock knelt in front of my framing my face in his hands, concern etched on his face "Baby you ok?"  
  
"They're doing it."  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
I started babbling, my sentences not making sense. It was hard to focus on Brock's face even though he was inches away, I closed my eyes just wanting the world to go away.  
  
"C'mon baby." Brock gathered me up in his arms, as I clung to him my sobs quieted by his neck, "Mark, could you take Gray?"  
  
Yeah No prob." Mark picked him up as Kurt grabbed our bags.  
  
As we rode the elevator up to our rooms, Brock read the papers I was still clutching in a death grip.  
  
"So Brock, what's goin on here?" Kurt asked finally breaking the silence, "You both look like shit."  
  
I could feel Brocks muscles tighten through his shirt, I knew his body language, and he was pissed. "Somebody's suing Maggie for custody of Gray."  
  
Kurt looked at Mark, "Well who the hell would do that?"  
  
"His father."  
  
I pulled my head up to look at Grayson, "There's no father listed on his birth certificate. This man is claiming to be his father. And according to this court summons, I need to bring Grayson home or face kidnapping charges."  
  
Mark swore under his breath.  
  
Grayson finally spoke up, "Is Momma gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah buddy," Mark said giving Gray a little squeeze, "She's gonna be fine in a bit. She needs some rest."  
  
'Oh." Grayson had a sad and perplexed look on his face, he knew he wasn't getting the full story, he just didn't know it yet.  
  
Mark wisely changed the subject, "How bout you and me go swimming and let yer momma get some sleep?"  
  
Grayson quickly perked up, "Really? Mom can I?"  
  
I forced a smile to ease his worries, "Sure punkin', just don't splash him to much."  
  
"I'll just take him to my room darlin' if that's fine with you" Mark said shifting Gray to his other arm.  
  
"Thank you," I said softly as Brock hugged me closer, "I think I can stand on my own now." I said as the doors opened on our floor, he gently put me down still keeping his arms wrapped around me.  
  
Kurt grabbed his bag off the pile, "Well I'm gonna go to my room, let me know what happens ok?"  
  
"No problem," Brock said leaning over to grab our bags, "We'll give ya a call and let you know once we figure what's going on."  
  
Once we got to our room I curled up on the bed, finally caving in to the gut-wrenching sob I had been holding in for Grayson sake.  
  
"Aw baby," Brock laid down facing me, his hand on my face wiping tears away with his thumb, "Just let it out."  
  
I clung to his shirt, as if I was trying to pull his strength out for myself. "I just want to be happy." I choked out, "Can't I have that?" Brock just pulled me closer not knowing what to say, his hand slowly caressed my back and then stopped as he rolled onto his back bringing me with him. He lay quietly as I slowly cried my self to sleep. What I didn't see were his own tears form and slowly and silently drop.  
  
+++  
  
Brock's stirring woke me up. I raised my head slowly off his chest, looking at him as he slept, smiling slightly. Uncurling myself from his arms, I got up and walked over to the table where Brock had dropped the papers and started reading all the fine print. I was so engrossed in what I was reading I didn't hear Brock come up behind me. I jumped as he slip his arms around my shoulder, kissing my earlobe,  
  
"Sorry," He murmured in my ear sending shivers down my spin. "So what do we have here?" he asked motioning towards the papers I had thrown down.  
  
"Well basically, this guy named Jimmy, who used to date my sister claims Grayson is his son, and I am unfairly keeping him away from his parental rights. What I can't figure out is how Jimmy found out about Gray in the first place. And second, why wouldn't Becca have told him about Grayson."  
  
Brock said, "Well I can answer part of that. While you were on the phone to Rick, I was talking to Anna. And Jimmy had stopped by the house last week to see Becca, saw a picture of Grayson, some how he put 2 and 2 together and made 4."  
  
"He stopped to see Bec- didn't he know she was dead?"  
  
"Apparently not"  
  
I sighed, "Baby the shit hath hittith the fanith"  
  
"yeth it hath"  
  
I looked at him and grinned  
  
"Aw there's that smile I love. So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Weeelll. good question. I think first I need to book a flight for Gray and I and then call a damm good lawyer."  
  
"You can book me on the flight too"  
  
I sighed knowing that had been coming, "Brock you need to stay here and work, there's not a whole lot you can do for me with this."  
  
Brocks at back on the bed, looking hurt, "what do you mean there's nothing I can do?"  
  
"I just ahhh hell. I don't know. It just this is something I need to do on my own I guess. You have an important job here. I don't want you to disappoint your fans. And I don't think Vince would let you go anyway."  
  
"Fine." I could tell he was still pissed, "I'm gonna go for a walk."  
  
"OK" He got off the bed, kissing me on the head and walked out the door. "Dammit Maggie." I said, "Ya screw things up again." I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes thinking of my best plan of attack. I reached for my phone to book a flight, as it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Hi Miss Maggie"  
  
"Anna! Hi, How are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," she started crying, "I didn't want him in the house but he let himself in, and then he saw the pictures, and its all my fault I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
  
Hearing her emotion, brought tears to my eyes, "Anna its ok. Its not your fault. OK You hear that? Its not your fault Jimmy is a very obnoxious individual if my memory serves me right."  
  
Anna continued to sob.  
  
"Anna? I need you to do me a huge favor. Can you do that?"  
  
She struggled to pull herself together, "Yes Miss Maggie, What do you need?"  
  
" I need Sarah Wilson's phone number. Remember? She was my lawyer with the adoption."  
  
"Yes, Yes I remember her. She's very good and has a big mouth and a temper to match." I laughed, "How is Brock taking this?"  
  
"Not very well I think. He just left, I made him mad." I sighed, "Anna how do I seem to insert my foot in my mouth so much?"  
  
"You have a lot of practice. What did you do?"  
  
"I told him I he shouldn't come home with me. That he needs to stay here and work."  
  
"Ach. You apologize when he comes back. If he wants to leave and come so be it. He is a big boy."  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
"That's a good girl. I'll look this number up and call you back, ok?"  
  
"OK Anna, I'm gonna book a flight for us, and I'll let you know."  
  
"Bye bye Miss Maggie."  
  
"Bye Anna" as I heard the phone click in my ear. 


	19. lousy timing

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Maggie, Grayson, Anna and myself. Vinnie Mac owns everything else.  
  
AN: OK. I'm tiptoeing into some sexual content here. **blushes** Like I know what I'm writing about?! Geesh, give the virgin a break here. LMAO  
  
+++++  
  
I called the airlines next and was able to book 3 seats. Yes three. I was taking Anna's advice. Secretly I hoped Brock would come, but I knew also it would be impossible for him to come back. Next I called Vince and told him what was up. He was upset to learn about it and told me he would give me as much time as I needed. I told him I would still work out of my home and that the next month was taken care of anyway so there shouldn't be any problem. He seemed happy about that. "And Maggie?" Vince said before we hung up, "Bring the lil' guy back home."  
  
"I'm gonna try my hardest."  
  
I signed putting down the phone. There was no way in hell I was going down without a fight. Jimmy Preston was a horrible man, and I doubted 5 years could have changed him that much. I needed to figure out his angle. Money? No I wasn't making that much. There wouldn't be any press, so publicity was out. It had to be just plain old meanness and bitterness that was making him turn our lives upside down. I was the reason my sister broke up with him, making him lose his free ride of mooching.  
  
My phone rang again, "I'm gonna love to see my wireless bill this month, " I muttered "Ya?"  
  
"I have the number," Anna's voice came over the line, "Here it is"  
  
I quickly wrote it down, "Thanks a ton Anna, and we will be flying in tomorrow morning early at 5, can you meet us there?"  
  
"Of Course, How is my little man taking all this?"  
  
"I haven't exactly explained it all to him yet. He's out swimming right now while I figure things out."  
  
"Good luck telling him."  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go so I can call Sarah."  
  
"OK see you tomorrow."  
  
I called Sarah right away, and luckily caught her in the office. I got her caught up on everything, and I could almost hear the gears in her head turning.  
  
"I'll get those papers faxed to me right away," she said, "And look 'em over. Now I gotta ask this and I ask everybody this: Is there any reason the courts would find you unfit as a mother?"  
  
"Absolutely none."  
  
"Good answer. Listen girl, I'll get this guy's lawyer on the phone and crack some balls if I have to. Are you interested in giving this guy any visiting rights?"  
  
"Sarah, this man was a drug user who beat the hell out of my sister for the fun of it."  
  
"I'll take that as a no. He might have cleaned up you know."  
  
"I seriously doubt it." I said "Gray and I are coming on the first flight in tomorrow morning."  
  
"I just want to warn you sugar pie, this could get very nasty. You ready to give 'em hell?"  
  
"Oh hell yes."  
  
Sarah laughed, "All right Maggie, I'll call you tomorrow or sooner if I get any news."  
  
"Thanks Sarah."  
  
I stretched groaning, putting the phone down. I got out of the chair hearing the key card in the door and leaned against the wall by the door. Our eyes met as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry." We said at the same time and then we smiled. He pulled me into a hug and said, "You were right, I need to stay here."  
  
I looked up at him questioning, "Did you deicide that before or after you talked to Vince?"  
  
Brock had the decency to blush slightly, "Um before. How did you know I went to Vince?"  
  
I grinned, "I have secret powers you don't know about"  
  
"Yeah I'd like to know more about your secret powers," Brock said softly winking backing me against the wall.  
  
"You're pretty smooth, Lesner." I said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah I know, So really how did you know?"  
  
"I heard you walk in the room when I was on the phone with Vince", I grinned as Brock slapped himself in the forehead, "Criminal Mastermind you are not!"  
  
Brock growled moving toward me, wiggling his fingers in the direction of my ribs. "Dammit Lesner! Don't do that!" I cried through my giggles wiggling away from him. I shrieked as he tackled and we both landed on the bed.  
  
"We gotta stop meeting like this," Brock said grinning as he pinned me down with my hands above my head and one of his legs over top of mine. "Now its time to show ya 'the power'."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "The power?"  
  
"Oh yeah. 'The Power'." His lips met mine, demanding and seeking, his touch leaving me breathless and wanting more. He ran his free hand along my ribs making me squirm against him, I laughed against his lips from the tickling as his hand snuck under my shirt and slowly made its way up. His lips left mine and made a path along my jaw and down my neck I could feel his heart pounding through his shirt, mine was pounding just as hard. Another pounding soon broke us apart, "Shit." Brock muttered breaking off a kiss, and rested his head on my shoulder, regaining his composure before he went to open the door. I put my hands on his head bringing him up, to kiss him, "Forget it." I said softly slowly tracing his lips with my thumb.  
  
He groaned as they knocked again, "Whoever that is has horrible timing."  
  
"Must be Mark then." I said grinning, "Go on he's not gonna stop till you open the door."  
  
Brock climbed off the bed and marched to the door as I sat up trying to rearrange my hair so it wasn't so obvious.  
  
Brock threw the door open with a loud "WHAT?" as Kurt stood there in mid knock.  
  
"Hi Guys," he said marching into the room and then noticed my tousled appearance, "So I interrupt anything?"  
  
"No" I said "Yes" Brock said  
  
Kurt grinned, "Well it must not have been that great. So anyway, I know that shit just piled up for you, but are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" I asked puzzled  
  
Brock groaned, "Oh I forgot to tell you, well actually I wanted to surprise you. Bunch of us were planning on going to this club tonight. I even got Zach to baby-sit Gray."  
  
"I don't know if its such a good idea to leave Gray tonight Brock, I don't know how he's going to react to all this."  
  
Kurt broke in, "You know I think he'd surprise you, he's a pretty resilient little kid. Talk to him and then figure it out. You really need to get out more Mags. Just let us know."  
  
"Ya OK"  
  
"OK get out of here little man," Brock said pointing at the door. Kurt walked out laughing.  
  
As the door shut Brock turned and looked at me, "So where were we?"  
  
I got off the bed walking over to him, "I believe you were showing me 'The Power' as it were."  
  
"Ah yes the pow-" I interrupted him with a kiss wrapping my hands behind his neck. His arms went around my waist pulling me tightly against him. We kissed hungrily, both of us wanting what the other had. I could feel his need as he held me. My hands traveled down his chest, searching for the hem of his shirt. Finding it I pulled it up my hands running along his bare skin. He sucked a sharp breath in as I hit a sensitive area, "God I need you baby," he murmured against my lips. I replied by rubbing my body along his, enjoying the feel of solid muscle. He stood straight pulling me with him, letting my feet hang in the air. His hands roamed down my back and then along my thighs pulling them up so I was straddling him. His head tilted back as my lips moved along his throat his moan came rumbling out. He turned, bracing us against the wall as his lips once again found mine, his tongue slowly tormenting.  
  
We both pulled back groaning, "I think God hates us," I whispered hiding my face in his shoulder, as someone knocked on the door, "You wanna get that or should I?"  
  
"Uh, you better. I gotta go take a cold shower and uh, settle things down."  
  
I pulled back grinning. "Yeah you better do that"  
  
I opened the door as Brock went in the bathroom, "Hey Mom look at this!" Gray shouted shaking his head sending water flying everywhere, "I'm a sprinkler!"  
  
I laughed, "You most certainly are! Hi Mark." I looked up at him, "He behave him self?"  
  
"Oh sure darlin'" Mark paused noticing my swollen lips and messy hair, "We didn't interrupt anything?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said running a hand self-consciously through my hair, "C'mon in and have a seat." I motioned him through the door. "Well Gray, did you have fun?" I asked kneeling down with a dry towel and started to dry him off.  
  
"Uh huh," his teeth chattered together from being cold, "Mark jumped in and splashed everybody!"  
  
Mark grinned, "You do one cannon ball off the board an' the kid thinks you're a hero. Didn't think it'd be so easy."  
  
"It doesn't take much does it?" I said with a smirk. The bathroom door opened and Brock came out, his hair still dripping. "OK Gray into the tub with you."  
  
"But momma, I don't need a bath."  
  
"Yes you do. We gotta wash all the chlorine off you. That and we need to have a talk about some stuff ok?"  
  
"Can I have my duck?"  
  
"Yup I'll grab it." Gray ran into the bathroom still dripping slightly. "So you good now?" I asked looking at Brock with a pointed look.  
  
"For now." He said in a promising tone "But later? Who knows?"  
  
Mark sat there rolling his eyes.  
  
During Grayson's bath I told him what was going on and explained that we need to go home in the morning and talk to people and that his dad wanted to see him. He had a lot of questions, but nothing too earth shattering. And Kurt was right, Gray took everything in stride. "So Gray", I said, "Do you want me to stay here tonight? Or do you want to go hang out with Zach for a couple hours?"  
  
Grayson smiled big, "I wanna go see Zach! He promised to show me some magic tricks"  
  
"Well that answers that!" I said grinning now looking forward to a night out. "All right kid, you're looking like an wrinkly old man! Time to get out."  
  
Gray giggled as he climbed out and shook himself like a dog. "Think you can dry yourself off?" I asked. Gray grabbed the towel from my hands as I got up, "Here is a clean pair of shorts to put on." I put his clothes on the counter as I went out the door leaving it open just in case.  
  
I walked over to where Brock and Mark were talking by the window and wrapped my arms around Brocks waist, "Well looks we are on for tonight," I said when they stopped talking, "Gray wants to see Zach's magic tricks."  
  
Brock broke into a huge smile and kissed the top of my head, "Excellent, I think we're headed out about 8, right Mark?"  
  
"Yeah bout that."  
  
I looked at my watch it was a little after 6, "OK, I'll get his stuff together and then bring him down to Zach's room."  
  
"Hey Gray, what movie do you want to bring?"  
  
"Veggie Tales!" Gray said at the same time Mark and Brock said it.  
  
"Why do I even ask?" I threw it in his bag along with jammies and a couple of his books, "OK Kid, lets go!"  
  
Gray came running out, dressed and ready to go. "Bye!" he said running over and giving Brock a hug. Brock picked him up and tossed him in the air, "I'll see ya later buddy"  
  
"Bye Mark!" Grayson called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. I looked at them and shrugged, "Hurricane Grayson just made landfall." And then took off after him.  
  
Zach's room was just down the hall so Gray was all ready in by the time I got there and chattering a mile a minute. "Calm down kid!" I said laughing walking in the door, "Hey guys" I said smiling at Zach and Spanky, who was his roommate for the trip. "Thanks lot for watching him Zach, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem Maggie," Zach said looking at me with adoration in his eyes. Brock says he has a crush on me, I doubted it but now I'm thinking he does.  
  
"OK, Here is my number, and some cash, Gray is looking forward to pizza for supper. You guys can figure what you want on it. Gray's been going on this no cheese fix for a while. And he has jammies and some books in his bag and a movie to watch. No more swimming, so don't let him talk you into it."  
  
Zach grinned, "Gotcha."  
  
"Grayson, Bedtime at 8:30 ok?"  
  
"9"  
  
"How about 8?"  
  
"8:30. Otay."  
  
"And there ya go, so you boys have fun. Gray c'mere and give me some love," I said kneeling down as he ran over to me giving me a hug, "Behave yourself OK? Love you"  
  
"Uh huh Love ya too," he said running back over and climbing in the chair.  
  
"Oh and here," I said handing over the key to my room, "So you can put him to bed in my room. I'm not sure how late we'll be, but it shouldn't be too bad. Grayson and I are flying home very early."  
  
"Oh ok. We'll see ya later then"  
  
"Bye!" I called as I started to shut the door I heard Spanky tease, "Ooooo Zach she gave you her number."  
  
I grinned, well looks like Brock was right. 


	20. Shiny Objects and Adult Beverages

Disclaimer: and to quote my little cousin, "MINE!!" so there!! Yes we are very mature.  
  
AAN OTAY. And welcome back. I'm sure you're all about to fall over in shock from 4 chapters in less then a week. But you know, I'm an overachiever at times. When I feel like it. Sometimes. Just don't want to strain anything. LOL OK there's some more ahem. "adult content" in here. Not much. But enough to make ya blush teehee  
  
+++  
  
The club we went to was excellent to say the least, great music and everything. It was just what I needed, or at least that's what Kurt said.  
  
"Oh it is?" I asked taking a sip of my dangerously good drink.  
  
Kurt leaned forward, "Yeah that and some good sex."  
  
"WHAT?!" I faked surprise, "Kurt I am not the kind of girl. Honestly."  
  
Kurt started laughing, "Oh that's right you're a good girl."  
  
Brock came over then and grabbed me by the hand saving Kurt from a smack upside the head, "If you'll excuse us Shorty, I owe this lady a dance."  
  
"We'll continue this conversation later!" Kurt called after us  
  
Brock led me on to the floor, holding me tightly. He looked so good tonight, wearing his jeans and white shirt. I told him that and he grinned, "I thought you'd like it. But I've been needin' to talk to you about that dress you're wearin'."  
  
"What? You complaining about too much cleavage, or too much leg Lesner?" I asked smiling up at him twirling around, then wrapping my leg around his.  
  
"Nah, just gonna tell you that it would look much better on my floor."  
  
Laughing, I smacked him in the arm, "Geek"  
  
"So what conversation was Kurt talkin' about?" Brock asked.  
  
I blushed slightly, "It doesn't uhhh matter."  
  
Brock threw his head back and laughed, "Did he say something about sex and needing to 'shag like rabbits'?"  
  
"Yeah but not in so many words. You got the lecture too?" I asked giggling  
  
Brock rolled his eyes, "That boy needs a hobby."  
  
We kept dancing, each song bringing us closer together and things were certainly starting to heat up between us. To go with the old cliché, sparks were definitely flying. Just his hand trailing down my bare back was enough to make my knees go weak, and the look in his eye just added to it.  
  
"You know," Brock said leaning down to my ear and kissing it, "I've been thinkin'"  
  
"It dangerous when you start doing that." I muttered.  
  
"Don't I know it. This is what I'm thinkin'. Here we are. And the people with bad timing who shall remain nameless, are over there" He said pointing at Mark and Kurt who were looking at us and grinning like a couple of fools. "I say we leave while they're distracted by the shiny lights and adult beverages."  
  
"Just leave? Its only 10." I asked with a grin, "Then what would we do?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, play cards," He bent down and kissed me. His kiss went deep, a promise of things that were to come.  
  
I gently bit his lip, "Only if its strip poker," I purred  
  
Brock growled and started heading to the door, trying to leave without them become aware of it. I looked back at the group thinking we were going to make it and then I saw Kurt wiggling his fingers while blowing a kiss at us, and Mark giving him money and not looking happy about it. I grinned and stuck out my tongue at Kurt making him throw his head back laughing.  
  
"Success!" I said inhaling deeply in the cool night air "Although I think Kurt's on to us, and we lost Mark some money."  
  
Brock grabbed me around the waist and spun in the middle of the street laughing causing several taxi cab drivers to give rude gestures in our general direction as they waited for us to cross the street.  
  
"C'mon Romeo, we have curfew." I said laughing with him  
  
He grinned as I climbed on his back for a piggyback ride; luckily my skirt was just long enough not to be totally scandalous. "Where to lady?"  
  
"Home Jeeves, Home," I pointed to our hotel down the street. I started to use my position on his back to my advantage, driving him crazy with my mouth on his ear and the back of his neck. He made it through the hotel lobby but when we got to the elevator he groaned, "Baby you better stop that or we just may not make it my room."  
  
I grinned against his neck, "Whatcha gonna do about it ya big white ape?"  
  
He leaned back pinning me against the wall of the elevator and grabbed my foot, taking my heel off and tickling my foot mercilessly as I laughed while screaming at him to stop. The doors opened as a startled elderly couple stood there looking on.  
  
"Would you behave?!" I yelled still laughing, as we got off onto our floor, "Sorry about that" I said to the couple as they just shook their heads and muttered something about youth being wasted on the young.  
  
He opened the door and we went in quickly shutting the door behind us, as our pent up sexual tension exploded, our kisses growing hotter and hotter. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and then took the advantage when I moaned, entering my mouth and slowly stroking, tormenting me. His hands ran down to cup my breasts; I trembled as he hit a sensitive area. His lips left a trail along my throat, his lips sending small jolts of electricity to my nerves.  
  
"I think there's too much clothing between us," Brock muttered, slipping off his shirt and starting to undo the zipper of my dress.  
  
"Well looks like you got your wish," I whispered as my dress slid down and pooled at my feet, "And you know you're right. It does look better down there."  
  
Brock grinned against my mouth "I have been known for some good ideas."  
  
My hands trailed down his chest and started to undo his pants, as he continued this assault on my mouth. That man can do amazing things with his tongue.  
  
"I have an idea," I whispered as he kicked off his shoes and pants, "We're too vertical" and led him to the bed  
  
"I think you're exactly right." Brock said smirking as we fell on to the bed with a thump. 


	21. Ben and Jerry's

Disclaimer: WWE has theirs, I have mine. We are learning how to share. It's a beautiful thing.  
  
AN: Otay kiddies! Here ya go. I made up for the last short chapter (ok, ok short for me!) so here's a longer one. Thanks for the review from Lisa (let me know if I get too dramatic! tehe)! And Princess Muse welcome to the story thanks for your great review!  
  
++++  
  
Sex with Brock is like a pint of Ben and Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk Ice Cream. Good from beginning to the end, with the end leaving you wanting more.  
  
We laid in bed holding on to one another afraid to move and ruin the moment. My head rested against his chest listening to his quiet snore. His hand was threaded through my hair. Both of us had a gleam of sweat on our skin. Finally I gave in and slowly rolled over and glanced at the clock. 12:30am. "Shit" I muttered rolling back to Brock  
  
"Plane?" he mumbled  
  
"Yeah in an hour and a half. Shit." I repeated, "Zach's still with Gray. I better go and rescue him."  
  
Brock tightened his arms around me, "Not yet," he said slowly and then promptly fell asleep again snoring softly.  
  
I grinned, "Sorry I wore ya out big boy." I pulled myself out of his arms and quickly found my clothes that had been scattered everywhere. I left the room and quickly walked down the hall to my room carrying my shoes. I was too lazy to put them on and hell, they hurt anyway. I pulled out the key and quietly let myself in. Gray was in his bed sleeping like a good boy, and Zach was in the other bed passed out.  
  
"Hey" I said softly brushing my hand through his hair. Zach jerked awake, then seeing it was me laid back down and looked guilty  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep."  
  
"Hey its 12:30 and you just looked after a very active 5 year old," I said "If you hadn't been sleeping, I would be nagging at you for being awake."  
  
Zach grinned and lay there looking at me with the same adoring expression from earlier.  
  
"So how was Grayson?" I asked breaking the silence  
  
"Good as usual." He said glancing over at Gray, "Although I think he is a little confused about this dad situation."  
  
I frowned, "How so?"  
  
"Well he thinks that are going to marry him and then you guys will be a family."  
  
"Well hell," I said running a hand through my messy hair, wincing as I hit a snarl, "I thought he understood this earlier. I hope I can straighten him out about this. Did it sound like he wanted me to marry this guy?" I still couldn't bring myself to say "his father"  
  
Zach shook his head, "No he says he wants you to marry Brock."  
  
My eyes grew big, "That boy has the most active imagination I have ever seen on a 5 year old. How he gets from Point A to Point B amazes me to no end."  
  
Zach looked gloomy, "I wish you didn't have to go through this."  
  
"Thanks, I'm wishing the same exact thing."  
  
Zach took my hand and squeezed it. I looked him in the eye and softly asked point blank,  
  
"You have a crush on me don't you?"  
  
I could see Zach blush in the dim light in the room, "Yeah kinda." He muttered, "But I know I don't have a chance. Who would with Brock around?"  
  
I put my hand on his cheek, "Zach if I was 7 years younger, you would have more of a chance that you could ever dream of."  
  
Zach smiled his face slowly fading to a dull pink, "Thanks. I suppose I uh.. Should be going." He climbed off the bed and headed to the door as I followed him.  
  
"Thanks for everything Zach," I said putting some money in his hand, "I really appreciate your help, and Gray really likes you."  
  
"Well I like him. I'll see you guys when you get back right?" Zach asked.  
  
"I hope so." I gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey uh Maggie? You got um. You have a ahh... hickey on your neck."  
  
I blushed, "Shit" as I grabbed the spot that was still sore with my hand, "How embarrassing."  
  
"Eh its ok, I'd have given you one too." He said winking  
  
"Zachary Gowan!" I said with fake shocked, "If only you mother could hear you" I started laughing as Zach turned and ran down to his room laughing all the way himself.  
  
Since our flight left in two hours and we had to leave the hotel sooner then that, I didn't get any sleep and instead picked up our stuff and packed it up. "That boy is a hurricane," I muttered reaching under a bed and pulling out one of his socks, throwing it in his suitcase. Stretching, I groaned feeling the tightness in my back. Glancing at the clock I figured I had enough time for a quick shower so I slipped out of my dress and threw it in my suitcase, and climbed in with the hot water all ready steaming up the mirror. I quickly washed my hair and rinsed off, enjoying the hot water as it hit my back. I bent over and then stretched, feeling all my vertebrae crack at once. "Oh yeah life is good now" I thought grinning stepping out into the steam and drying off fast. I threw on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a long sleeved shirt from Brock that had conveniently "appeared" in my suitcase on day. I sauntered into the room drying my hair with a towel and glanced around the room looking for anything out of place.  
  
Having made sure everything of ours was now in our suitcases and I was sure we were ready to go, I sat in the chair and sighed. I wish I were still in bed.  
  
"No girl, you wish you were still in bed with Brock," my subconscious perked up.  
  
I grinned and sighed again. Looks like Kurt was right, that was just what I needed. My cell phone rang suddenly causing me to jump out of my post-sex reflection.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"It's me," Brocks said sleepily his voice low  
  
"So sounds like you recovered." I could feel him smile through the phone.  
  
"Barely. So what time are we leaving for the airport?"  
  
"About 10 minutes." I said glancing at the clock, "Can you be ready?"  
  
"Shore. I'll have to go put some clothes on."  
  
I laughed softly, "Yeah that's usually recommended for stepping outside."  
  
"I'll come and get you guys." He said hanging up.  
  
I went over to Gray's bed and woke him up. "Gray? C'mon tiger its time to get up."  
  
He just looked up and yawned.  
  
"Ya know what child?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can stay in your jammies. How's that sound?"  
  
"Otay" he said rolling over and going back to sleep.  
  
I laughed; his is so not a morning person. "You are just like your mother." I said picking him up and carrying him to the door as Brock knocked.  
  
"G'Morning." He said softly, kissing me gently  
  
"Hey Cowboy." I said returning his kiss, "He is out for the count," I said referring to Grayson, "Could you carry our bags?"  
  
Brock grabbed them and grunted in response. He also isn't the greatest morning person. We headed downstairs and climbed into the waiting shuttle bus courtesy of the hotel. Brock and I sat close, holding hands. This was going to be the first time we would be separate since we got together. I clung to his hand, not letting go unless I had to. I was really trying to pull as much strength from him as I could.  
  
Gray and I got checked in and the counter and made it to our gate just as they were making the first call for seating. Brock pulled us in for a massive hug.  
  
"I'll see you in a week, OK?" He said kissing the top of my head and then ruffling a now awake Gray's hair  
  
"OK," I said softly dreading getting on that plane.  
  
"Remember you can do this," he murmured in my ear  
  
"I'm scared," I said into his chest  
  
His hand went under my chin pulling it up so I was looking him in they eye. "Gray loves you, and I love you. You will always be his mommy no matter what. You can do this." He repeated louder this time with more emphasis.  
  
I gave him a small smile, "OK"  
  
"I think they're waitin for ya," He said looking behind us at the waiting flight crew. He pulled Gray out of my arms and gave him a tight hug, "Look after your mother, OK?"  
  
"Otay"  
  
"C'mon Baby," I said as Brock handed him over, "We get to go see Anna" I gave Brock a final kiss before we got on the plane and headed to what could be a disaster or a victory 


	22. Court Orders and Coffee

Disclaimer: Same old thing until I think of something funny and clever lol  
  
AN: YO! Sup my homefry? Yeah ok, painfully white. Thanks for the reviews again, a little high point in my day. Fun stuff yo!! Lol yeah this is a monster chapter, so go get some popcorn, and a box of Juju Bees, sit back and enjoy!  
  
+ + + +  
  
When Grayson and I got home, Anna put him to bed while I made a pot of "sludge". I needed some high doses of caffeine.  
  
"Think it be easier just to snort this stuff up my nose?" I asked Anna as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
She just laughed and put a spoon in my coffee cup.  
  
I grinned, "Smart ass"  
  
She smacked me in the head as she went to answer the telephone.  
  
"Hello Mister Brock! I'm fine thanks, yes she's right here." And then she handed the phone over to me.  
  
"Hey baby. How's it going?" he asked  
  
"Oh, I'm eating my coffee, Grayson is sleeping and Anna is hitting me, you know. The usual."  
  
Brock laughed hard, "oh the abuse. You poor thing."  
  
"Well you know me. I'm just a victim."  
  
Brock calmed down a little, "So what's going on today with you and the lawsuit?"  
  
"Well, that's a good question. I'm waiting for Sarah to call me back, so I'll know. We might have meetings or a backyard brawl with Jimmy."  
  
"Well I got yer back on that." I could hear Kurt in the background singing.  
  
"Is he singing 'I Feel Like a Natural Woman'?" I asked laughing hard, tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"Uh yeah. Yeah he is. Don't ask, you don't wanna know. Hey I gotta go train with the singing midget, I'll call you tonight after the show, ok?"  
  
"OK sounds good, Oh and tell Kurt not to quit his day job would ya? He sucks."  
  
Brock laughed, and shouted, "Yo Kurt she says you suck!"  
  
I heard Kurt bellow in the background, "I DO NOT!!"  
  
"Love ya Mags."  
  
"Love ya too baby," I said hanging up and wiping the tears away. "That boy just cracks me up."  
  
The phone rang as soon as I put it back on the cradle, "Yeah." I said thinking it was Brock again.  
  
"Mags? Its me Sarah." She sounded breathless and pissed  
  
"Hey Sar-"  
  
She cut me off, "Listen I'm on my way to your place. It's an emergency; don't open the door for anybody until I get there. Got that?"  
  
"What?!" my voice rose, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've been fighting this all morning, they want to put Grayson in protective custody during the trial."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!?" I ran a hand through my hair, this was not happening. It could not be happening. Anna was staring at me looking scared and nervous.  
  
"Listen, I'll explain when I get there. Got that?!" the phone clicked in my ear  
  
"Anna you go and lock the doors, I'll get Gray up."  
  
"Miss Maggie what's goin on?"  
  
I looked at her, "Honestly I don't know." And ran up the stairs to wake Grayson up.  
  
"Hey baby?" I shook him gently, "Gray you gotta get up."  
  
He woke up with a big smile and a stretch, "Hi momma"  
  
I couldn't help but smile, "Mornin' Punkin. You gotta get up and get dressed ok? Sarah is coming over, ok?"  
  
I started pulling clothes out of his dresser, starting to feel my panic level rise. Anna called up the stairs, "Miss Maggie, there's a man at the door."  
  
"DON'T LET HIM IN!!" I yelled to her  
  
Gray looked up from tying his shoes, "Mom? Is everything ok?"  
  
"I don't know yet punkin. We're going to find out from Sarah."  
  
We went downstairs and I peeked through the window. A man was sitting on the porch with a couple of police officers. "Shit." I muttered my stress level now rising through the roof. I leaned against the wall trying to remain calm and breathe. "Breathe. Just Breathe."  
  
Sarah's car came flying through the trees and hit the driveway in a cloud of dust. She parked and flew up the stairs, talking all the way.  
  
"Hey John, officers," she said to the cops and the man, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll be back."  
  
She knocked on the door as Anna opened it up for her. She flung off her jacket and threw her briefcase on the table.  
  
"Maggie, I'm not gonna sugar coat anything for ya. We have our work made out for us."  
  
"Anna would you take Gray and go watch some cartoons?" I asked  
  
"Of course. C'mon Grayman" She took him by the hand and led him into the living room. He turned and look back at us, he burst into giggles as I blew a kiss and Sarah made a face at him.  
  
I sighed and looked at Sarah, "So what kind of shit are we in here?"  
  
"Up to our knees at least." She sat down at the table and opened up her briefcase pulling out stacks of papers, "Ok what all this boils down to is Jimmy thinks, and I use that term loosely, that you are going to poison Grayson's mind against him and turn "his only son, his baby boy" against him." She noticed my look of disbelief on my face, "Yeah those were his exact words."  
  
"That's bull shit." I said hating Jimmy even more now, "So what happens?"  
  
She sighed, "Well like I said I've been fighting this all last night and this morning, but the judge wont change his mind. Grayson is going to have to go into foster care during the trial."  
  
I stared at her in disbelief, "Are you fuckin serious? Foster Care?!"  
  
She saw the look of murder in my eye, and tried to calm me down "There is good news though. He is letting us choose what home he goes to."  
  
"That's supposed to make me happy?" I asked bitterly and then looked up and noticed Ann standing in the doorway, "Can you believe this?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Maggie, should I go get a bag of his clothes together?"  
  
Sarah looked relieve that she didn't have two pissed off momma bears on her hands, I was enough for her, "That would be great Anna. Just simple stuff, good clothes for court and some play clothes."  
  
"His suitcase is still packed," I muttered, "Just pull out his dirty clothes."  
  
I sat there for a while, quietly thinking things over. "I need coffee," I muttered getting up and started to vent my frustration by banging ever cupboard door along the way.  
  
Sarah took advantage of my silence and started talking, "This isn't as bad as you may think it is. He'll like the house he is going to. The woman is an older lady and very sweet. Her name is Dorothy, and she is my savior Maggie. I swear, I use her all the time for these kinds of cases, and the kids love her. It'd be like sending Grayson off to summer camp for a week."  
  
"How many kids does she have?"  
  
"She doesn't have any of her own, but she has a little boy living with her now. His name is Connor, and he is a year younger then Grayson."  
  
I looked at her angrily, "His mom getting sued for custody too?"  
  
"No," she said quietly, "His parents didn't want him and dropped him off at my office 3 years ago. I haven't been able to find them since."  
  
"Oh" was my only reply, pausing feeling guilty, "So this uh, Dorothy. She's good?"  
  
"Very. She's taken in around 400 kids for me. I'd trust her with my own. In fact I do."  
  
"So do I get to at least visit him?" I poured my cup of coffee, "You want some? " I motioned to Sarah.  
  
"I know how you take yours, I don't have a death wish. And about visitation, you are allowed a 6 hours a week, and it must be court approved and supervised."  
  
"Why are they punishing me like this?!" I slammed my cup on the counter; coffee flew out and burned my hand, "Fuck!" I stood at the sink, running water on my all ready red hand, looking out the window." So what's with the cops?"  
  
"Jimmy's lawyer was under the impression that you wouldn't cooperate and they would be needed."  
  
"What?! To arrest me?" I felt pissed again, sinking onto a kitchen chair wrapping a wet paper towel on my hand.  
  
Sarah looked at me with her eyebrows raised, "Like I said. The shits up to our knees. This lawyer is just a piece of work and is throwing things around, not caring where it lands If it makes you feel better, they didn't even want to come. They know his lawyer is full of it."  
  
Anna appeared in the doorway with Grayson in tow and bag in her hand. "I have everything ready." She said her eyes were red, I could tell she had been crying.  
  
"Thank you Anna." I said softly, "C'mere munchkin," I said motioning for Grayson to sit on my lap. Sarah got up and let the man in the suit and the officers in the house. I gave them The Look and they shifted uneasily in their shoes; the woman officer looked guiltier then the others.  
  
"Mom? Anna says I have to go stay at someone's house."  
  
"That's right, baby you do." I said hugging him tightly, "Her name is Dorothy and she has a little boy about your age to play with."  
  
"I wanna stay with you." Tears started to come to his eyes, "I don't want to go." He buried his head against my neck and started to sob, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
I lost it at that point and started to cry myself, "Oh baby I'm not mad at you. I'd never send you away. There are some people who think that it would be best for you to stay with Dorothy during the trial. They think you need a little vacation."  
  
"Can I go see Uncle Brock?" he asked hopefully tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I need you here ok Grayson?" Sarah broke in, her voice strained trying to hold back emotion, "and I'm going to need you to be at court so you can say what a good mommy you have. It's a very important job Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"Uh huh," he said burying his face back into my shoulder.  
  
I looked at the three people in my kitchen, and then looked at Sarah,  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Maggie, This is John Olson with social services and Officers Shannon and O'Hare. John is here to make a court ordered report on the house and living conditions." She paused and looked for my reaction. I didn't give her much of one; I was feeling defeated at this point and just held on to Grayson. "Anna? If you could give John a tour and answer his questions that would be great."  
  
Anna looked relieved for something to do, "Right this way Mister John." As she led him out of the kitchen.  
  
Sarah continued to stall for time for Grayson, and me "Would you care for a cup of coffee?" She asked the officers getting up and starting to pour a cup, she made a face at how strong it was and dumped it, and "I'll just make a fresh pot."  
  
"Momma?" Grayson asked softly in my ear, "Are they going to take me to jail?"  
  
"No Gray, they're going to take you to Dorothy's house. You haven't done anything bad to go to jail." I paused and looked at him, "Or did you?" I asked tickling him a little  
  
He started to giggle and whispered, "Spanky and I dumped a bucket of ice cube down Zach's shirt."  
  
I grinned, "You did?"  
  
He nodded giggling again.  
  
Sarah looked over looking relieved that things were going better, "What's goin on over there?"  
  
"It seems like my darling baby boy here was pulling pranks on his babysitter last night."  
  
Sarah grinned and winked at Grayson, "you gotta watch out for those cute kids."  
  
We sat around the kitchen, while John and Anna went around the house. Grayson kept asking the cops questions, and they kept answering them. I held onto him, my thoughts racing a mile a minute. God I didn't want to tell Brock. He'd grab the next flight he could and rip people's arms off when he got here. And that wouldn't exactly help my case.  
  
John and Anna came into the kitchen, I looked up expectantly, hoping he'd say "screw it lets leave the kid here." But he didn't. He just nodded to me and walked out the door. I looked at Sarah.  
  
"Well kiddo," she said shutting her briefcase and standing up, "We need to go now and meet Dorothy, ok?"  
  
Grayson continued to hang around my neck not letting go; I looked him in the eye, "Remember what I told you about adventures?"  
  
"You never know when it's going to happen." He said glumly  
  
"That's right, and here's an adventure staring us right in the face. You ready for it?"  
  
"I guess." He didn't look very convinced.  
  
I kissed his forehead, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." He said giving me my own kiss.  
  
Sarah took him out of my arms, "Don't worry munchkin, your mom can visit you when she can ok?"  
  
"Really?" Grayson looked a little more hopefully  
  
"You got it."  
  
I followed them as they walked out the door, and leaned against the doorframe. Grayson waved sadly over Sarah's shoulder as she put him in the back of the squad car. Anna and I waved back at him. As the squad car left the driveway, I saw Grayson's face in the back window looking at us with an expression of fear, misery and sadness all mixed into one. I couldn't hold back my tears as I slumped against the doorframe burying my face in my hands sobbing. I slid down to the floor and sat there as Anna wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me against her and holding me as my heart broke. 


	23. Its getting Harder and Harder to Breathe

Disclaimer: OK So I finished up my meetings with Vinnie Mac, and he has agreed to let me have Brock for personal use only, in exchange for incriminating photos I had. SO Life is good. and then I woke up and realized IT WAS ALL A FREAKING DREAM!!!  
  
AN: Hey Yo. Sorry it's been so long. I haven't been inspired (I blame it on Brock turning into a heel and Vince's lil biatch. Damm him) and my computer broke. *gets up on soapbox* I would like to take this moment to bitch about spy ware and pop up ads. THEY ARE THE DEVIL!!! I installed software to find all the spy ware and nasty stuff that had been attacking my computer and it found 425 files. 425 FILES!!!! OH MI LAWD!!!! No wonder my computer kept seizing up like it was having a coronary every time I clicked on anything. So then.after I deleted everything, my computer crashed and it took a team (ok one person, my good friend Brian who is a part time computer god, but he eats enough for a team LMAO) to come up and save my computer. He had to clean off the entire drive and reinstall everything. OHMILAWD! All this for a couple of spy wares and some pop ads. DAMM THEM!! DAMM THEM ALL!!!!! *climbs off soapbox* thank you. I needed that. And on with the story!  
  
AN the Return!: Just a side note, the songs mentioned are of course Undertaker's theme music which I don't know who sings. But if anyone does know, let me know and I will make sure proper credit is given, and then second song is by Maroon 5 called Harder to Breathe. WHICH IS AN AWESOME SONG!!!! If you haven't heard it I suggest you look for it. Lot of pent up emotion on it. Makes a great AOL IM away message. :) I've also declared it as the unofficial theme song for asthmatics everywhere. lol What?! I can say that. I gots "the curse" if you will. GEESH! LOLOL Oh and the line about monsters and dreams is actually with a little girl, but I took an artistic license and made it a boy, it worked better! As always reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Don't make me beat you up.  
  
And thank you to LESNERSCHICK you're review kicked me in the butt so I finished 'er up tonight Thank ya kindly! AND. GO!  
  
++++  
  
After Grayson left, I curled up in the hammock on the back porch. Anna tried to talk to me but I just shut her out. I was probably being a bit childish, but I really didn't care. A part of me left with Grayson, and I hoped that I got it back when he came back to me.  
  
Anna came out later, carrying my comforter, a mug of hot chocolate, and the phone.  
  
I looked up at her, "What's this?"  
  
"Blanket to keep you warm," she said throwing it over me, "Hot chocolate with plenty of Kaluah, and the phone."  
  
"Whats the phone for?"  
  
Anna arched an eyebrow, "Call Brock."  
  
I groaned pulling my comforter tighter around me, ignoring the cup for now. She made her hot chocolate a little bit south of blistering and I didn't feel like 2nd degree burns, "I can't do that Anna. He'll want to come and he can't"  
  
"He will come. He needs to know about this Maggie." For the first time she hadn't put a Miss in front of my name, either she was upset or I finally wore her down I wasn't gonna ask and just went with it, "You are not a burden on him you know." She sat down on the chair next to the hammock, "He needs to know." She repeated.  
  
"Anna, if I call him he'll get upset, and then want to come. Vince won't let him, so it will ruin his concentration for his match tonight and it'll be a bad performance for the fans. I can't do that to him, no matter how much he needs to know. Or how much I want him here for that matter."  
  
Anna said angrily, "You think that all he cares about it wrestling? You think the fans actually mean more to him then you? You think he actually puts wrestling over you and Grayson?" She got up from the chair; "You are a stupid, stupid girl sometimes."  
  
As she left slamming the screen door behind her, my tears started to fall again. "I can't call him." I cried staring at the phone she left willing it to ring and let it be him so I could tell him and not feel guilty, "He can't get involved in this freakin' mess." I cried myself into a fitful emotional sleep.  
  
+++  
  
After I woke up a while later, Brock still hadn't gotten my "head mail" and hadn't called. So I stayed in my hammock for much of the day reading the court papers Sarah had left behind when she was here. My anger level continued to rise as I read through the stack. Jimmy was claiming that he had no idea my sister was pregnant and if he had known he would have "done things a lot differently" according to his deposition. I climbed out of the hammock and paced on the porch, the worn boards cold under my bare feet, "Different like what?" I yelled to know on in particular, "You wouldn't have beaten the crap out of her when you were drunk? Or you would have taken less drugs? What Jimmy? What would you have done differently?!"  
  
My muscles were tense and I was tense and the air around me was tense as I stared out to the backyard that was growing dark in the evening light, where Grayson's swing moved lightly in the wind with no Grayson in it. Tears stung my eyes. "This is not working," I muttered thinking of my punching bag in the basement, "I need to beat something up." I marched frustrated into the kitchen for a bottle of water.  
  
Anna looked up at me and said nothing. I stood in the doorway drinking my water, watching her cook.  
  
"Aren't you making a lot of food for just the two of us?" I asked looking doubtful at the mountain of vegetables she was chopping and the steaming pots on the stove.  
  
"Habit I guess," She looked sheepish to the point of being guilty as she looked around, "Well chicken soup freezes well enough. So what are you doing now?" and then looked at the phone, looked at me and then back at the phone.  
  
I sighed, "Anna."  
  
"Well it would be the time he's at the show isn't? You could just chicken out and leave a message."  
  
I gave her a small look of death.  
  
"Well I'm just saying.." as she trailed off looking at the phone again.  
  
"God dammit!" I yelled grabbing the phone, "I hate it when you're right." And angrily punched in Brock's number. Just like Anna said, his voice mail picked up,  
  
"Hey it's a me this is my phone, I hope you know what to do. If you don't, tell me where you are and I'll come over and hit ya." I rolled my eyes; I don't think his message has changed since college. After the beep, I paused not knowing what to say, "Ah Brock its um me. Could you please call me back as soon as you get this?" As much as I tried to hold back emotion, my voice wavered a little, "Its really important. Thanks, love you." And clicked the end button and placed the phone back on the cradle as an overwhelming feeling of relief came over me, "Happy now?" I asked  
  
"So happy I'm giddy." She said smiling.  
  
"God I hate it when you're cranky and you start cooking." And then ducked, laughing as she threw a hunk of carrot at me, "I'm headed down to the bag, if he calls will you come and get me?"  
  
"Or course."  
  
I went upstairs and changed into my workout clothes, baggy black pants and a tank top. I grabbed my gloves from the bottom of my suitcase, throwing clothes all over my floor in the hunt. During my travels with "The Boys", I started working out with them when I had a moment and was actually motivated to sweat. Which was rare. Mark got my hooked on working with a punching bag. My first workout with one, my shoulders hurt so bad I couldn't move. I was hooked. Hooked so much, that I had a bag delivered here and to Brock's place in Connecticut so I could use it when I was away from Mark's stuff.  
  
I ran downstairs to the basement and started to stretch out, I learned my lesson from not stretching the first time. I threw in my "angry music" as Mark calls it sarcastically. Is it really my fault he can't appreciate Justin Timberlake?! I mean honestly. OK So I wasn't listening to that at the moment, but Mark lumps all my music into that little mocking category. The CD I threw in was a burned CD I had made and the only way Mark said he would let me listen to it was if I put his entrance music on it. I got halfway through the tracks before his song came on. I paused breathing heavily, grinning as the opening lines played  
  
*Dead man walkin' You've done it now You've gone and did a big mistake I can't allow you to just walk away So turn around and first the ride you're gonna take Cause the end is now This is gonna be your judgment day*  
  
I stood there for a minute letting the music pour over me, replacing all the pent up tension. My punches started out slowly and then built up in time with the music.  
  
*A cheap shot that's the way you play the game I was blindside things will never ever be the same Nice guys its said they always finish last  
  
But bad asses are always kickin ass*  
  
As I listened to the lyrics, I realized how much it related to what was happening. It was like the song was written about Jimmy the Bastard.  
  
*You're gonna pay you're gonna pay There's no forgiveness this time You're gonna pay you're gonna pay It's my business you're mine You're gonna pay you're gonna pay I'm burning these walls to the ground You're gonna pay I'm gonna bring you down You're gonna pay you're gonna pay*  
  
I was now starting to jab harder and harder, the bag was swinging wildly. My muscles were all ready burning but I didn't care, the endorphins were pumping and I had a high going that couldn't have been brought around by all the drugs in the world.  
  
*No more chances No more excuses no lies You're stories endin' Time to say you're goodbyes Nice guys its said they always finish last But bad asses always kickin' ass*  
  
As the song ended, I grabbed the bag and stopped its wild flight, "That's it Jimmy You're ass is mine." I grinned for the first time in what felt like forever, "I think I need to put his picture on here" looking at a worn spot on the bag. I threw my arms back, feeling my shoulders pop in unison. "Oh that's better!" I grinned again. Wow I grinned twice within 5 minutes of each other I was on a roll tonight. The next song was all ready ending by the time I was ready to start up again. I was starting to feel tired and the endorphin high was starting to gradually go away, "One more song," I though, "then I'm done."  
  
*How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle*  
  
I hit the bag hard, as my knuckles popped all at once. It was a good type of pain. I began the same routine of finding a beat in the song and matching my punches and kicks to it Listening to the lyrics my mind started to wander, thinking of Grayson. It was after nine now, he was hopefully in bed. A strange bed. In a strange room. Away from me.  
  
"Its not fair!" my mind cried as I hit harder, "He's so little. He needs me."  
  
*when it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little boy cries in the face of a monster that lives in his dreams *  
  
Tears fell down my face now, thinking of Gray having a bad dream and wanting me to come. I stopped punching and clutched the bag, just hugging it. My breathing became choked as I sobbed and tried to catch my breath.  
  
*Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe * 


	24. Jesus H Tap Dancing Christ

Disclaimer: Same ol' Same ol' AN: There s a lil sex in here for all of those Not much.. but it makes you think. purrrrr  
  
"Where are you?" I panted, wishing Brock were right next to me, "I need you." I stood there wishing so hard, I could almost feel his arms wrap around my shoulders holding me tight. I closed my eyes, wishing what I was feeling was real, it wasn't until he spoke that I realized it was real. And those really were his arms wrapped around me. And that really was his chin resting on my shoulder.  
  
"Whats wrong?," came softly in my ear.  
  
I whirled around startled, giving him a punch in the ribs, "JESUS H. TAP DACNCING CHRIST!" I howled, "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Brock just groaned and held his ribs as he fell dramatically on the couch, "Oh Maggie Baby you wound me."  
  
I couldn't describe what I felt staring at him as he sat there looking up at me his best version of the wounded puppy dog look. It was a mixture or relief, and happiness, and almost a feeling of resentment and irritation seeing him there. I felt guilty that he was here, it was all my fault he was missing the show and I resented him making me feel like that. I put my hands on my hips, and stood in front of him, "Did she call you?" I demanded.  
  
Brock looked confused, "Did who call me?"  
  
"Anna. Did she call you?" I repeated.  
  
"No, was she supposed to?"  
  
"Ok please don't lie to me Brock. I don't know if I could take it right now."  
  
Brock leaned forward and grabbed my hands in his, "I'm not lying to you. Why would I?"  
  
I jerked my hands out of his and turned away still not believing him, "Then what are you doing here?" my resentment and irritation levels grew, "Didn't you think I could handle this on my own? You felt the need to come and save me?"  
  
Brock got up and started pacing around the room running a hand over his hair, "Why are you being like this Maggie?" he shouted, "What the hell has gotten into you? I made a special trip here, I'm tired, I haven't showered, I haven't eaten, and my ribs hurt like a mother. All I wanted to do was see you and all you can say 'what the hell are you doing here'?" I turned away from him and started crying, "Then I'm leaving if that's what you want. Let me say good bye to Grayson and I'll just get the hell out of here." He turned from and started to storm out of the room.  
  
I froze at his words. He didn't know. Anna didn't call him. Shit, I cursed silently, you screw things up once again Danials. I angrily gave the bag a good punch and then held on to it as it swung to me.  
  
"Brock." I called softly to him as he started to walk out. He stopped in the doorway, not turning around.  
  
"Yeah?" at least he didn't sound so angry.  
  
I slowly sat down on the couch, perching on the edge, "Brock, Grayson's not here."  
  
He turned around in the doorway and leaned against it, arms crossed against his chest, "I'm not following." I buried my face in my hands, starting a fresh batch a tears. Brock walked over slowly and knelt in front of me, "Where is he?"  
  
"They took him."  
  
His hands ran down my bare arms sending little happy shocks to my brain, "Who took him?"  
  
"Child services, they don't want me with him during the trial."  
  
Brock let loose a trail of expletives a mile wide and would have made a sailor blush, as he sat on the couch pulling me into his lap and holding me tight as I cried against his shoulder.  
  
"Baby I'm so sorry." He murmured in my ear, his warm breathe on my ear sent shivers down my spin, but in a an incredibly good way,. "We'll get him back don't worry."  
  
"I have to worry." I choked out. "I'm his mother."  
  
He signed and pulled me closer, "Sorry, that came out wrong. Do you at least get to visit him?"  
  
I sat back wiping my eyes, "yeah, but it has to be supervised and court approved."  
  
"Well that's somethin' ain't it?" He kissed my forehead gently, "C'mon lets get you into bed. You know what my mom says right?"  
  
"Things always look better in the morning."  
  
"That's right they do. My momma ain't no foo'"  
  
"That's the worst Mr. T impression I've ever heard." I said with a small smile.  
  
"HA! Made you smile, victory is mine. So what do I win?"  
  
"A lifetime supply of cookies."  
  
We made it back to my room, Brock looked around and laughed at the mess, "So did we have a moment???" he asked teasingly wrapping his arms around my waist  
  
I looked around laughing, "I really outdid myself didn't I?"  
  
"Its impressive." In my mad hunt for my gloves, I had thrown clothes everywhere; shirts were on the bed, a skirt and some pants on the chair, even a sock on the ceiling fan. "Its almost a Kodak moment." He said grinning  
  
"Yeah I'll give you a Kodak moment," I said hitting him playfully, "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean this up."  
  
"Beautiful." He kissed my shoulder and headed to the bathroom, "You gonna join me?" he called back.  
  
"You tellin' me I stink Lesner?"  
  
"No just sayin' I wouldn't mind seeing ya nekked." He stuck his head into the doorway and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Get in there." I said laughing throwing a clean towel at him. By the time I cleaned up the clothes, and by cleaned up I mean shoved back inside the suitcase until I felt like doing laundry, he was still in the shower. I thought about his suggestion of the shower and grinned.  
  
The steam poured out as I opened the door slowly sneaking. Brock was humming his entrance music. I laughed silently and rolled my eyes pulling my clothes off and leaving them in another pile on the floor.  
  
I pulled the curtain back slowly; his back was to me what cascading down his shoulders and across his giant tattoo. Steam poured from the opening in the curtain, hitting me like a warm blanket.  
  
"So there room for one more? I asked leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.  
  
His grin was enough of an answer for me, as I climbed in next to him. 


	25. chilly temperatures are likely

DISCLAIMER: This is my story. MYY STORY! All my idea. However that whole ownership thing got out of hand so I own Maggie, Grayson, Anna and any other characters that are not affiliated with the WWE.  
  
AN: Thank you for shopping Target our spe- oh sorry. I was in another nightmare. LMAO annywhooo.. Thanks to my faithful reviewers. You guys really make it fun to write, and its wonderful to know you are being appreciated!! So I think you and cookies to all of you!  
  
NoInkInMyPen: Thanks for being there! And I've enjoyed your latest updates, I can't remember if I reviewed or not.  
  
LESNERCHICK: When are we going to see stories from you? :) juuuuust poking ya a little bit teehee.  
  
AND ENJOY! ~Audacious  
  
++++  
  
A high-pitched ringing noise brought me out of a deep sleep, "sumofbitch" I muttered not quite sure what was going on. I followed the glow to my alarm clock and threw it under the bed as it made its last offending sqwak. "Take that ya lil bastard."  
  
"What it ever do to you?" Brock muttered, his face smashed against a pillow. He pulled up enough to peek at me with a half open eye, "Is that why yer always buyin' clocks?"   
  
"It keeps wakin me up that's what it does, and yeah there's a small alarm clock graveyard under the bed."  
  
His answer to that was to throw his large ham hock of an arm on me pulling me close. I didn't argue as I snuggled in tighter against him, drifting to sleep again.  
  
5 minutes later the obscene sounds of "La Cucaracha" filled the bedroom. I threw the comforter off me and looked around dazed, "What the hell is that?" could it be the ghosts of alarm clocks passed?  
  
"Wha?" Brock peered up at me wearily. He hadn't gotten much sleep and was jet lagged to boot. "Oh that's my phone."  
  
I scrambled out of bed, dragging the sheet with me, covering my naked body; Brock pulled the corner trying to tug it off. I pulled it back and gave him a dirty look. He lay back down with an innocent look on his face and winked.  
  
"Why does your phone play La Cucaracha? And where the hell is it?"  
  
"In my pants," he threw an arm up and pointed in a general direction, "And Eddie was goofin around with it. He also turned the alarm on to ring at 3, but you slept through that." He threw the comforter over his head again, blocking out the morning light that was starting to filter into the room.  
  
"And I'm glad I did otherwise I would have been forced to put out Latino Heat." Brock's muffled laugh came from underneath as I found the phone in his pocket  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maggie? What are you doing with Brocks phone?"  
  
My eyes grew big, "Oh hi! Brocks visiting me that's all." Hearing his name he popped up from under the comforter, and looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Well why is he visiting? Shouldn't you be traveling together?"  
  
I made a face knowing she might not like my answer, "Well actually, we are um, at my house in Minnesota."  
  
Silence. "Well what are you doing there?" Luckily there wasn't any anger in her voice, just puzzlement, and a little amusement.  
  
"I'm sorting out some legal problems with Grayson's adoption, and Brock just showed up last night to surprise me. Do you ahh wanna talk to him? I'll go get him."  
  
Brock looked at me skeptical and mouthed, "Who is it?" and then made a face at me  
  
"Yes I'd like to talk to him dear. Thank you."  
  
"No problem Stephanie." Brock's eyes grew wide when I said her name. I climbed back into bed and handed the phone over to him, "It's for you.. It's your mother."  
  
"aw shit I didn't call her last night." Brock took the phone from me. "Hey Ma"  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled back over, pulling the comforter with me. Just as I was getting warm, the phone rang again. Not La Cucaracha this time, but an annoying ring just the same. I groaned loudly, "I just can't win."  
  
Brock was still on the phone with his mom, and his only response was to shove me and pull the comforter away. I gave him a dirty look and grabbed the phone. "Wha?"  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine." Came Sarah's brisk, but warm, greeting.  
  
I grinned sleepily, "Hey yerself, I haven't had a cup of coffee yet, so forgive me if I'm out of it."  
  
"Don't make any. I'm on my way over and I'm bringing my own."  
  
I laughed, "Sounds good. So we are in court today with the ass and his ass lawyer at 11?"  
  
"No they changed it again the dinks. The prosecutor, whose named Johnny Catonni not "his ass lawyer" and I'll thank you not to call him that to his face, is pushing more motions faster than a fat kid could eat a cupcake, and his latest one is asking for a continuance."  
  
"Fucker." Brock raised both eyebrows looking at me and then shook his finger at me.  
  
"I've heard you use worse big boy,"  
  
"What was that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sorry just talking to Brock. So if we aren't going to court, then why are you coming? Not that I don't want to see you or anything" I said laughing  
  
Sarah laughed, "Well I was wondering if you two weren't too busy humping like bunnies, you would like to go visit Grayson." "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?" I jumped up on the bed still holding the sheet and did a happy dance, I was so happy I decided to let the 'humping like bunnies' comment slide "Yes we do!"  
  
"I'll be there in an hour ok?" And then she hung up.  
  
I ran around the room, trying to find clothes to wear. Brock got off the bed, hanging up with him mom and threw his phone on the bed,  
  
"What's up baby?"  
  
I tripped over the sheet and landed against him, he laughed as he caught me. I threw my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips, "We get to go see Grayson!"  
  
Brock started laughing and spun me around, my legs flying out behind me, "That's great, when do we leave?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "So do you need another shower?" he said, he pulled my legs up, straddling him and started to move towards the bathroom. I suddenly became very aware of the state of our clothing, or lack there of. I was pretty much in my birthday suit plus a sheet; Brock luckily had a pair of boxers on.  
  
"Settle down tiger." I said laughing hitting his chest, "Put me down!"  
  
"Not gonna." He gripped me tighter against him "C'mon" I tried to wiggle away, but it wasn't happening  
  
I stopped wiggling as soon as he said with a grin, "I wouldn't recommend that if I were you."  
  
"Oh not fair!" I cried trying now to tickle him  
  
He turned on the faucet, "Yup I think I'm in need of a niiiiiiiice, ice cold shower"  
  
"BROCK EDWARD LESNAR! Don't you dare!"  
  
As it turns out he did dare, and he climbed in, letting the cold water hit his back. The spray on my legs was enough to take my breath away.  
  
"I just hope you know how much you suck." I said, my teeth chattering. "Oh I have a rough idea."  
  
"Just cuz you're used to ice baths, and you have more anti freeze then blood doesn't mean you ca-" I was cut short as his only response was to turn and dip me into the freezing water, drenching my hair. I sputtered and called him a few choice names.  
  
"What? What that? I couldn't hear you, your teeth were chattering to loudly." He paused smiling slightly, and then kissed me gently, "You know, you look good with blue lips."  
  
I growled at him as he put me down and turned off the water. The sheet was soaked so I just left it in the tub as I climbed out looking for a dry towel. Hopefully I'd remember to put it in the dryer later.  
  
"What's a girl gotta do to get a towel around here?" I chattered "Say the magic words," he said putting a towel around my shoulders and rubbing. "I think this is the most awake I have ever seen you at this time in the morning."  
  
I gave him a dirty look, "Its amazing how arctic temperatures can just wake a girl right up."  
  
He laughed planting a kiss on my nose, and left to go get dressed.  
  
"He's gonna get coal in his stocking," I grumbled and then grinned happily into the mirror. "I get to go see Grayson," I sang to myself dancing happily out of the bathroom and pausing only long enough to hit Brock in the butt with my towel with a nice loud, and dare I say satisfying, snap.  
  
+++  
  
"So How ya doin' back there?" I asked looking behind me, "Your kneecaps tasting pretty good?"  
  
Brock growled as Sarah and I laughed. Brock was in the backseat of Sarah's Civic, and the big boy wasn't exactly space friendly.  
  
"When will people buy normal cars?" He asked ducking his head to clear the ceiling, "Like a semi or something. Just promise you won't stop to fast, I'd like to have children some day."  
  
He cursed as Sarah swerved around a slower moving car, we both laughed again.  
  
"Hey girl, I just want to warn you about something." Sarah said almost hesitantly, but that wasn't her so it came off weird.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's about the fairness of visitation and it has to be equal to all parties concerned."  
  
I looked at her confused, but Brock caught on and squeezed my shoulder. "She means if you get time with Grayson, Jimmy gets time with Grayson."  
  
I hit the dashboard, "I don't want that bastard anywhere near him, you got that!" I didn't even have to yell; the anger in my voice filled the car. "We don't even know for sure if Gray is Jimmy's kid! Why should he even get time?!"  
  
"Oh that's the other thing." Sarah said biting her lip, "The parental test came back positive with a 99.7% accuracy." She reached behind her seat and rifled around in her briefcase, and pulled out a folder, "Here a copy of the report, it got faxed to me this morning right before I left to get you. Sorry I couldn't give you more of a warning."  
  
I looked at it, "What is this supposed to tell me? I'm a freaking travel agent, I don't do genetics."  
  
Sarah sighed, "It says there is a point-3% chance that the report is wrong and Gray and Jimmy aren't related." She noted my hopeful look, "Don't even hope for that argument, it won't fly in court."  
  
I sat back in my seat, feeling let down and discouraged. "Sun of a bitch."  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me of another thing." Sarah said glancing over at me.  
  
"Oh God what? What's another thing? Grayson is actually living in a van down by the river? Or is Jimmy an alien?" I was feeling like was at the end, I didn't have enough caffeine in my system to deal with this. No, change that there wasn't enough caffeine in the world to deal with this.  
  
"No you doof. I'm gonna tell you what my Granny told me 'back in the day'"  
  
"Oh yeah what's that?"  
  
"Quite yer Gawd Damn swearin' it sounds like Hell."  
  
I squawked, "I don't swear that much," I looked back at Brock, "Do I?"  
  
He squirmed, "Well baby there are times that you could make a sailor blush."  
  
I grinned, "Yeah I can, can't I? I find it to be one of my more endearing qualities."  
  
"Not on the stand you don't!" Sarah explained, "I don't care how riled you get, if you need to sit there cross-eyed and droolin' not to swear then do it. We'll work out a signal for when you want to and then I'll call a recess. The last thing we need is for you to appear unbalanced and unfit to be a role model and mother. You got that?"  
  
She took my silence as an affirmative answer. Brock reached forward and gently laid his hand on my shoulder, leaving it there for the rest for the silent ride. 


	26. Sugar Cookes and Smart Asses

Disclaimer: The usual. You've been reading for 25 chapters now, I think you can figure it out. Teehee  
  
AN: hi kids! Happy New Year to you all, yes it has been a while since I updated, but it's all about quality not quantity in my little world. Um yeah that and I'm a slacker and couldn't find the motivation and have been finding these chapters hard to write. Ok so I'm an honest slacker, are we all in agreement here? Good. On with the story!  
  
+++  
  
We pulled up to a neatly kept house ten minutes later. It had what was considered a large yard, with the stereotypical white picket fence and yellow daisies in white window boxes. I got out and stood taking it all in and then finally smiled as I watched Brock uncurl himself from the back seat.  
  
"Can ya make it big boy?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm calling shotgun on the way back. You won't be able to get me back in there without a fight."  
  
I laughed and took his hand leading him to the front gate where Sarah was all ready waiting, flipping through some papers in a folder. She glanced up at us and then turned, marching up the front walk and ringing the doorbell.  
  
"C'mon kids, nobody is going to bite you." Sarah waved us up.  
  
:"I like getting bit." Brock muttered in my ear.  
  
I hit him in the ribs "None of that ya big ape."  
  
We reached the top stair just as the front door was opened by an older woman with gray hair that was sticking every which way out of a bun perched precariously on the top of her head and there was a spunky gleam in her eye. "Sarah my dear, how are you?" her voice was surprising clear and strong.  
  
"I'm fine Dorothy, you look great." Sarah pulled back from her hug and motioned to me, "This is Grayson's mother Maggie Danials, and her boyfriend Brock."  
  
Dorothy eyed Brock up, "Well I can tell it's a good thing we made a triple batch of cookies this morning," she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the house, "You look like you need some fattening up."  
  
Brock laughed and looked back at me, "I like her all ready."  
  
Sarah and I followed through listening to Dorothy's tale, "We were making a single batch, but the boys got a little carried away with their measuring so we tripled everything. Boys? You have some visitors."  
  
We entered into a sunny kitchen with cookies piled on every available surface; Grayson was standing on a kitchen chair, digging into a big bowl. His head snapped up as we entered the kitchen,"Mom!" he cried flinging his hands in the air and with it the ball of cookie dough that flew through the air, hitting the wall with a splat. He flew off the chair and ran into my arms.  
  
I was laughing, oh it felt so good to hold him, "Let me have a look at you," I said pulling away just enough. Gray was covered in flour from head to toe with the only thing saving his clothes was one of Dorothy's aprons tied three times around his middle. "Is that my favorite little boy underneath all that flour?" I asked  
  
"Yes it me!!" he cried giggling  
  
I patted his hair, a cloud of flour came up from it, and "Well that's his hair and those are his eyes, but do you know how I'll really be able to tell if its you?"  
  
"No how!?" he cried  
  
"If you're ticklish!!" Gray crashed, screaming with laughter, to the floor as I tickled his sides, "Yup its you." I looked up at the rest of the adults who were laughing as well, "He passes inspection." I glanced again at Dorothy and a dark head that was pressed against her leg hiding in her apron.  
  
"Grayson?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked out of breath, still lying on the floor.  
  
"Would you please introduce me to your new friend?"  
  
Grayson popped up next to me, "That's Connor. He's shy."  
  
Connor slowly peeked an eye at me and then quickly closed it as I smiled at him, "Hi Connor, I'm Grayson's mom."  
  
Dorothy picked up her cue, "Connor, would you like to go say hi to Ms. Danials?"  
  
Connor waved shyly at me, glanced up at Brock and then hid again.  
  
I grinned and motioned for Brock to come sit on the floor so he was at eye level with Connor. Grayson ran over and pulled on Connor's hand "Come meet my Uncle Brock. He's a wrestler and fun to tackle. I beat him most of the time." Gray tugged a reluctant Connor to us. He had dark hair and very blue eyes, freckles were scattered across his nose; he seemed very small for his age. He had a very worldly look in his eye for someone that young, just waiting for someone to let him down. It about broke my heart.  
  
"How old are you Connor?" I asked  
  
Grayson, the usual chatterbox, was actually quiet sitting calmly in Brock's lap.  
  
"4" came a soft reply from Connor.  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
Connor looked at Dorothy who smiled and whispered, "July 16"  
  
Connor repeated, this time a little bit louder.  
  
"Did you get some nice toys?"  
  
There was a smile that lit up his face and he gave me eye contact for the first time, "I got a fire truck and it makes noises."  
  
"That's very cool." I said smiling; he was such a cute kid.  
  
Dorothy broke in, "Connor would you help me finish up these cookies so we can decorate them later? We'll let Grayson visit with his company ok?"  
  
Connor looked somewhat relieved as he went to Dorothy and climbed back onto his chair.  
  
"The back yard is right out through that door, "Dorothy said pointing, "It's a nice day, go enjoy it. And here, take some cookies." She put a pile into Brock's hands and kicked us out the door.  
  
"You know," Brock said thoughtfully eating his cookie, "I think I'm in love with an older woman."  
  
I gave him a dirty look, "My you're easily bought."  
  
Grayson was jumping around, holding my hand. "You know what Mommy?"  
  
"What's that punkin?"  
  
"Daddy doesn't smell good. He smells like cigarettes."  
  
I froze in my tracks. "You've met your father?"  
  
"Uh huh," Grayson continued to skip around not noticing the bombshell he just dropped, "He was here last night. And he brought me a toy."  
  
I closed my eyes and counted to ten, I had hoped it that Jimmy would never visit but obviously I was wrong. Brock came from behind and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Why don't you sit down?" He kissed my temple as he pulled me down next to him.  
  
Grayson came over with a new ball, "See?"  
  
"That's very nice. Did he smoke with you around?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"He tried but Dorothy yelled at him."  
  
I felt a small surge of victory at that, at least Dorothy was on our side, "you know smoking is bad right?"  
  
"Uh huh, that's what I told him. And then he called me a name."  
  
My temper flared, I struggled to keep my voice neutral, "What did he call you honey?"  
  
He looked worried, "It's a bad word."  
  
"Its ok you can tell me, I won't be mad at you."  
  
"He called me a," his voice dropped to a whisper as if saying it any louder would make it be a really bad word, "smart ass."  
  
I could feel Brock's anger rise next to mine, "Well baby, he shouldn't have called you that. That's very bad. You are not a smart ass." I pulled him into my lap, "You are a smart little boy who is very clever!"  
  
Grayson giggled and fell out of my lap into the grass watching the clouds.  
  
"So what do you think of your dad? Besides his bad words."  
  
Grayson tilted his head to the side, deep in thought, "He's ok I guess. Connor doesn't like him. He says he's too loud."  
  
"Oh I see." I felt another surge of victory; our side was growing large with supporters.  
  
Grayson looked at his ball, rolling it back and forth between his hands. He looked at me thoughtfully, "Momma? Why didn't my angel mommy marry daddy? Was he mean to her?"  
  
"Well he only smacked her around enough that she almost miscarried you," I thought sarcastically. "They didn't get along honey. Sometimes that happens," I finally said as diplomatically as I could.  
  
Grayson seemed satisfied with that answer and started playing with his ball again. "Will daddy come and live at our house?" He asked.  
  
"Hell no" was the first thought that came to mind. "Probably not baby, I'm not sure what's going to happen."  
  
Grayson started laughing, "Connor told me a funny joke, wanna hear it?"  
  
Relieved for a change of subject and thankful for a 5 year old with a short attention span I nodded, "What is it?"  
  
"What's black and white and red all over?"  
  
"I don't know, what is black and white and red all over?"  
  
Grayson rolled around in the grass giggling, "A sunburned zebra!!"  
  
Brock and I laughed, as Sarah came outside, "How's it going?"  
  
"Terrific," I said smiling, "Do we need to go?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately, but we'll come back again this week."  
  
Grayson climbed up in my lap, "Do you have to go?"  
  
I squeezed Gray into a big hug, kissing his cheek, "If Sarah says we do, then we do kiddo. She's tough like that." Brock bent down and picked him up so I could climb to my feet.  
  
"Mom can I still come to the show on Saturday?"  
  
I looked over at Sarah, "Well what do you think? Would that be all right?"  
  
"I don't see why not. I'll have to check with some people first though. But hopefully we will be done by then."  
  
I looked over at Gray, "How's that for an answer?"  
  
"Otay. Can Connor come? He likes wrestling."  
  
"I'll talk to Dorothy ok?" Sarah said answering for me.  
  
We trouped into the kitchen and said good-bye. It was a little bit easier this time thanks to the distraction of a bowl of frosting and 400+ sugar cookies.  
  
+++  
  
By the time we got back to the house, Sarah had been briefed, and had all ready fumed, on Jimmy's choice of vocabulary. "You handled it well, I'll give you that but I don't' know if we will be able to use it against him though," she peered out at me from her window, "We'll be back in court tomorrow morning. Courtroom 112 at 11:00 ok?"  
  
I leaned into her window, "ok sounds good. Thanks a lot Sarah; I really appreciate all your help, you know what right?"  
  
"Of course, and remember no short skirts and leave the cleavage at home!" She called out driving away.  
  
Brock held out his hand for me, which I took as we walked into the house.  
  
"You know I'm gonna go lay down for awhile. I just feel drained. Think you can entertain yourself for a little while?" I yawned.  
  
"I think I can manage something," he leaned over and kissed my check. I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. His arms curled around me, pulling me closer. "Go on don't worry about me." He said against the top of my head.  
  
I gave him a quick kiss and left his warm arms for my equally warm bed. 


	27. Beautiful Babies? Yes please

Authors Note: OK SO I made a resolution that I was going to update more, so here I am making good! Thanks for reading. I really truly enjoy your reviews. They light up my day. Ok FUNNY STORY TIME!!! So SMACKDOWN! comes to the humble cities of Minneapolis/St. Paul back in January and of course my brother (the cute and adorable Levi), Computer God friend and I go. We make a few signs, and Levi is in charge of carrying them in. However! Apparently, they need to READ the signs before you can bring them. No big deal right? Riiiight, well see here's the thing, one of the signs I made was "I wanna make babies with Brock." (Original right?). and he's the one holding the signs!!! SO I'm dancing around going "that's my sign not his!!" He is turning bright red, and the woman reading the signs is looking at the sign to him and back to the sign again. And then she says, "I'm going to have to ask somebody else about this." And as it turns out, my sign was "vulgar" and I couldn't bring it in! Well poopies on them!! And then Levi had a sign that said "shut the hell up." But that was ok and he could bring that in. Go freakin Figure. Ok fun story time is now over. Thanks for joining me. And begin!  
  
++++  
  
Soft lips on my temple woke me up with a start, "Wha?"   
  
"Hey sleepyhead." Brock fell onto the bed and wrapped an arm around my middle.   
  
I turned over sleepily snuggling onto his chest, "Hmm, what time is it?"   
  
"Almost 7:30"   
  
"Crap I slept that long?"   
  
His hand threaded into my hair, kissing the top of my head, "You were out of it. You feelin' ok?"   
  
"Yeah I guess." I sighed. "Have you eaten?"   
  
"Anna left some stew on the stove for us. I already had a bowl."   
  
I peered up at him,"So you're ready for another?"   
  
He laughed, the deep rumble tickling my ear, "How did ya guess?"   
  
"I gambled on that one." I sighed again, "I wish you were going to be there tomorrow."   
  
"I know baby, But I'll be back early Wednesday. The show's in St. Louis so I'm not that far away. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
I only groaned and pulled away slightly to have a better look at him. His face was relaxed, the skin smooth, no worry lines yet on his baby, Neanderthal face. The only hint of emotion was in his eyes, and it was a combination of amusement, love, and something else, more then likely the desire to see me naked. My fingertips lightly traced his jaw, the faint stubble tickled. My thumb moved to his lips, slowly rubbing.  
  
"So," he said finally breaking the silence, "What's a guy like me gotta do to get a girl like you out of bed?"  
  
I grinned, "Usually it the other way around, and you're wondering how's a guy like you supposed to get a girl like me INTO bed."  
  
"I've all ready solved that one."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well? Look where you are. I'm obviously doing something right"  
  
"Touché" I said grinning. "Well," I said sitting up and stretching, "I suppose its time to get more food in you. You're worse then a baby with every 2 hour feedings."  
  
Brock cheered and threw the covers over my head as he headed to the stairs.  
  
By the time I got to the kitchen, Brock was on his second bowl and my first was sitting on the table. "Three bowls?" I asked, an eyebrow raised as I sat down, "Isn't that overdoing it?"  
  
He just groaned, "I swear this stuff is drugged to make it addictive. Anna can make this and mail it to me."  
  
We ate in comfortable silence, with the only sounds being spoons scraping against the bowls and an occasionally joyful whimper from Brock. "So, have you thought about having more kids?" came the question totally from left field that causing me to slightly choke on a potato.  
  
"Yes, and where did that come from?" I put my spoon down, obviously he had been thinking, and that kind of scared me.  
  
He walked over to the table and sat down before giving his answer, "I dunno I guess I've been doing some thinking," he glanced at me, "yeah I know, 'dangerous'."  
  
I smiled at the 'dangerous' part. Lord knows that was true. "So what have you been thinking about?"  
  
"Kids. Life. If I'm still gonna be wrestling in 5 years. What am I gonna do after wrestling. Just stuff."  
  
I leaned forward ignoring what was left of my stew, "So what brought this on?"  
  
"This whole battle-thing over Grayson, it just got me thinking. I mean I know how I feel about the whole thing, and its just tearin' me up. And if I fell this strongly about it, I'm sure yer feelings are about 10 times stronger. I dunno. It just got me thinking."  
  
"About having kids and your future." I asked just to clarify and make sure we were on the same page.  
  
"Yeah." He paused, "Mom made an observation on the phone today that we, me an' you, would make beautiful babies." He flushed slightly.  
  
Ah. So that's what this was all about. Stephanie Lesnar had been stirring the pot a bit. "Your mom certainly is the farmer." I said with a slight grin, "She's plantin' seeds."  
  
"Yeah I know its crazy." He got up, clearly uncomfortable, "You know just forget I said anything. Its just crazy." He repeated staring out the window at the sink.  
  
I gathered up my dishes and went to where he was. "You know it's not so crazy," I finally said, wrapping an arm around him so I could put my bowl in the sink. He turned to face me and our eyes met. His hands running down my arms, stopping at my waist. Effortlessly, he lifted me up placing me on the counter.  
  
Impulsively my arms encircled his neck, "And yes, I have through about it. And I agree with your mom, we would make beautiful babies." Brock grinned and looked at the ceiling, "Big, beautiful blonde babies, with giant Norwegian square heads." I put my hands on his cheeks and shook him a little, and started to laugh, "All of them no smaller then 6 foot. Even the girls." I bent my head against his chest, still giggling, amused at the thought  
  
He finally started laughing and I could feel him relax.  
  
"So did mommy-dearest give us a deadline?"  
  
"No"  
  
I kissed him softly, "Then lets not worry about it right now ok? Lets get through the trial, get Gray home, and then we can start worrying about makin' babies and whatever else."  
  
"OK." He looked hopeful, "We can still practice right?"  
  
"You big ape." Was my only reply.  
  
"One more question."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"How many what? How many times we get to practice?" I was just playing with him, "I think maybe once or twice – "  
  
"A day?" he asked optimistically.  
  
"Psh no, a month silly." He groaned, collapsing against me. Now pinned between the cupboard and the big oaf, I had little chance of escape. He groaned again, his face buried in the crook in my neck, "But I am open for negotiations." I whispered directly in his ear enjoying the reaction it always got me with the full body shiver from him.  
  
"Oh? He peered back at me, "you willing to do a little 'negotiating' right now?"  
  
I wrapped my legs tighter against his waist, "I think so, what are your opening remarks?"  
  
His lips trailed along my jaw line, and then slowly down my throat, his kisses punctuating his words, "You're beautiful. Gorgeous. Elegant. Sexy. Bossy."  
  
I started to object as his mouth closed onto mine, capturing my lips. My eyes closed as I leaned into it, my lips meeting his motion. I ran my tongue along his lip, caressing his as he opened his mouth. Sticking my hand inside his shirt, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tightening in reaction to my touch.  
  
"Upstairs?" he panted, breaking of the kiss.  
  
I nodded, hopping off the counter and heading to the stairs, "And Brock? I'd like 3 more."  
  
"Four's a good number." He said grinning.  
  
++  
  
I woke up the next morning clutching his pillow, but not him, in a cold bed. He had left without saying goodbye. Which probably was a good thing. Unless he had said goodbye, and I just was out of it. I stared at the ceiling. OK, It was too early to start thinking this hard. I groaned climbing out of bed. The house was still quiet as I stumbled about, cursing softly as I stubbed my toe on the door into the bathroom. Sarah and I had a court time at 11, and she was coming at 9:30. "Damn people and damn early mornings." I blinked as I hit the light in the bathroom and started up the shower. As I grabbed my towel, something fell and the fluttering caught my eye. I bent over to grab it, wrapped my towel around me as I sat down to read the note.  
  
It read: "Morning Baby, Sorry I didn't wake you up" Ah I thought, well that answers the one. "You just looked so peaceful I couldn't. Good luck in court this morning, I'll be thinking of you. Gray-boy loves you, keep that in mind. I left my car at the airport so you don't have to worry about picking me up. I'll be in the air right after the show and should be home by 3am. Enjoy your shower. Brock  
  
I smiled as I folded the note back up. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but obviously I did something right. The steam was starting to pour out of the shower so I climbed in. Quickly I washed up, and then let the hot water pound my back. I stretched enjoying the feeling of my back popping in all the right places. Sighing, I regretfully turned the water off and climbed out, quickly drying off. I glanced at the mirror as I walked past to my room, and then backed up to get another look. Brock had left me a note on the mirror and the steam had caused it to show up,  
  
"Kids then marry? Or marry first? Love you. Br-"I read out loud. I grinned; he had run out of room to sign the rest of his name. I wasn't sure if that was exactly a proposal, but I was glad he had brought it up. I had wanted to last night, but a certain someone had distracted me. Still grinning like an idiot, "Marry first." I said wiping the top half off the mirror leaving the 'Love you. Br-' for future reference.  
  
I grabbed my favorite suit from the closet thanking my lucky stars that I had remembered to hang it up. I took the shirt I usually wore with it and threw it on the bed, grabbing a more conservative, less cleavage showing shirt. It was amazing I still had one. Some nice tall heels completed it and I ran down the stairs, meeting Anna in the kitchen as she was pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
"It's so quiet," she remarked, staring at the cup in front of her. We had been sitting at the table for 15 minutes, not speaking. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. "I miss his chatter."  
  
I came back with, "I miss his laughter when he spills his-"  
  
"-Cheerios" she said with me. We both smiled at each other.  
  
"You've been really good to us Anna, I hope you know that."  
  
Anna got up, slightly uncomfortable with the praise I was giving her, "Now Maggie, You gave me more then I could ever want."  
  
I looked at her curiously, "What's that?"  
  
"A family and people to love." She turned, an unshed tear gleamed form her eye. "That's why I stopped calling you 'Miss Maggie'. I don't know if you realized."  
  
"I did."  
  
She poured me another cup of coffee, "I guess when all this happened, I truly realized how much you two –three- matter to me."  
  
I smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm honored that you consider us family."  
  
She returned the smile and then got all business, "Now lets see you. Stand up, lets see if you are acceptable for court."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I obeyed dutifully by doing a pirouette for her, "Satisfied?"  
  
"Lovely." Movement caught her eye, "Sarah is here, time to go! I will follow you in my car ok?"  
  
"That's fine." She left the kitchen to the garage as I walked outside, locking the door behind me. "Morning Sarah."  
  
"Hey sugar, where the beefcake today?"  
  
I grinned, "He's in St. Louis tonight for the Smackdown taping, he'll be back tomorrow for what ever you need him for."  
  
"Good deal. Anna ready? She should be first up today hopefully, when we present our side."  
  
"As far as I know she is." I glanced as Anna's car appeared behind Sarah's and then grinned over the roof at Sarah, "Lets go kick ass."  
  
She laughed, "Your lips to God's ears!" 


	28. Game Face is On!

AN: OK I'm just going by what I see on Law and Order for my courtroom drama... tehee  
  
+++  
  
The three of us strode into the courtroom, Sarah and I took our spots on the defense table and Anna sat directly behind us. Sarah pulled out her files and started going through them, shuffling some to the front and some to the back. Someone came over and gave Sarah a sheet of paper, "Hey Mags, who is "she glanced at the sheet again, "Shelia Jones?"  
  
"Shelia? She was a woman who worked at the agency same time I did. Why?"  
  
"Well looks like she is a character witness for the plaintiff."  
  
"What?!" I was almost indignant, "How the hel-"I paused, "the heck does she have to do with anything?"  
  
"She got stuff on you?" Sarah looked worried.  
  
"Only the shit that she and Carrie made up."  
  
"Carrie Johnson?"  
  
"Yeah." I looked at the sheet, "Oh goody, she's listed too." I slouched bitterly in my chair, "Well this is gonna be fun."  
  
"I never said it was going to be a picnic," she turned to look as the courtroom doors swung open, "Put your game face on, here's the opposition."  
  
I straightening up in my chair and followed her stare, Jimmy Preston walked to wards us his lawyer in tow. He hadn't changed since I had last seen him, the same greasy hair slicked back, just this time instead of dirty jeans and a bloody shirt caused by my fist making connection with his nose, he had on a suit. His lawyer looked as questionable as Jimmy did. I caught Jimmy's eye and he stared back, making my skin crawl, he had a small smirk on his face.  
  
I finally broke the stare and whispered to Sarah, "Gray's not going to be here, is he?"  
  
"Not till tomorrow. Then I have him on the witness stand."  
  
I nodded as a door open and the judge strode in, everyone climbed to their feet and then the fun began."  
  
"The honorable Judge Julienne Friday, presiding." The Officer of the Court pulled up a folder handing it to her, "Today's case is James Ray Preston vs. Margot Anne Danials, your honor. Mr. Preston is suing Ms. Danials for custody for his son."  
  
"You may be seated," her voice rang out clear and strong. She was in her mid 50s, curly gray hair; there was a twinkle in her eye as she started. "Mr. Catonni, you may begin."  
  
+++  
  
Two hours, 3 witnesses including Jimmy, 7 objections and 5 over-rulings later, and I was slowly sinking into my chair.  
  
Catonni had Shelia on the stand and things were not going well, "So you're saying that the defendant had a rather, shall we say, loose lifestyle?"  
  
Shelia was perched on the stand, looking like a cat with a full bowl of cream in front of her. She had me on the ropes and knew it. "It was common knowledge. She would come to work late all the time, the way she dressed," she paused looking pleased, "well lack of clothing I guess you could say."  
  
"Did you ever witness her actions?"  
  
Sarah jumped form her chair, "Your honor, I still don't see the point of this. All of this is just slander, and hear-say--."  
  
Catonni broke in, "But your honor, these are character witnesses! They are simply here to give a character analysis of Ms Danials."  
  
"So far all I've been hearing has been gossip around the water cooler. Make your point, Mr. Catonni," Came Judge Friday's reply, "Objection sustained."  
  
He gave an abused look, "Yes your honor, Now Ms. Jones, did you ever witness these allegations?"  
  
Pausing, she chose her words carefully, "Only what I heard Maggie and Rick, her assistant, talking about."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"I really don't like to gossip." I growled at her response, she glanced over at me and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Its not gossip Ms. Jones, Just tell me your observations."  
  
"There were guys that she was stringing along, and she would make Rick call them and break up with them for her. I think her last conquests were named, Eric, Paul, George and Raul." She paused flipping her hair over a shoulder, "It was also common knowledge that she and Rick were having an affair."  
  
"And you would know this how?"  
  
"Observations of course. He would go in her office for an hour and then come back out looking mighty pleased. And he would hint at it. He was a horrible secretary, spent most of the time on the phone making personal calls, took naps, I honestly don't think anything got done. And then when she left, she named him as her replacement."  
  
I glanced at Sarah, "This is making me look bad."  
  
"No shit," she whispered back, "you can back all this up can't you?"  
  
"I told you I could didn't I?"  
  
She nodded and focused her attention to the train wreck that was unfolding in front of us.  
  
"No more questions, your honor." He walked back to his seat, looking as please as Jimmy.  
  
Sarah got up and strode to the witness stand, "So did you ever see them in the act?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Shelia looked taken back.  
  
Sarah said slower, "My client and her assistant, you ever see them in the act?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you ever see them in the 'throes of passion'"  
  
"No"  
  
"Did they hold hands?"  
  
"No" her replies were getting stonier as the inqusition went along. I couldn't help but smirk just a little.  
  
"Did you ever see them kiss?"  
  
"On the cheek once." She stuttered a little, Sarah was in her face.  
  
"Ms. Jones, I sometimes kiss my florist on the cheek, and I'm certainly not having sex with him." She paused for effect, "So what you are telling me that all you ever saw was them kiss once, on the cheek."  
  
"Well they would be in her office . . . ."  
  
"Did they leave the door open? The blinds up? Did you have a front row view?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So for all you know, they could have been in a meeting, dictating, planning vacations for clients, talking about who Victor was planning on marrying next on their soaps?! Am I right?"  
  
Shelia gave her a look, her tone icy, "Yes I suppose."  
  
Sarah started back to the table, she grinned and winked at me. "One more question, Shelia. Did you just follow my client around or did you get any work done?"  
  
"I got lots of work done."  
  
"Are you still with the company?"  
  
Shelia got a sour look, "Not anymore."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I was fired."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Rick."  
  
"Ahhh Maggie's assistant turned boss." Sarah turned to Judge Friday, "your honor, I am requesting the witness' testimony stricken from the record. Its not based on facts only petty revenge and gossip."  
  
Catonni came back with a rebuttal, "Your honor, its only a character assessment, what Ms. Jones opinions are."  
  
I'm sorry counsel; I'm going to have to go with the Mr. Catonni on this. You can refute it when your client is on the stand."  
  
Sarah sunk into her chair somewhat defeated, "We need a new game plan."  
  
"Mr. Catonni, have you any more witnesses?"  
  
"No your honor, I feel we have presented our case and proved that the child would be better of my cli—"The Judge's gravel rapped sharply, cutting him off.  
  
"Mr. Catonni, I didn't ask for closing remarks."  
  
"Sorry your honor."  
  
Judge Friday glanced at her watch, "We'll meet back here at 9am tomorrow morning. Court adjourned." We all stood as she left.  
  
The three of us waited for the Jimmy and Johnny and the scum they had brought in to leave. I growled as Johnny turned and wiggled his fingers at me as he was passing through the door.  
  
"Well that could have gone a lot worse." Sarah was actually cheerful.  
  
"Are you serious? Did we just see the same witnesses?" I was in disbelief, she could actually be happy? "The judge thinks I'm a slut and whore who cant keep my legs together. Just how worse could it be?"  
  
"Oh the Judge knows the whole lot of them are full of it."  
  
I still didn't believe her.  
  
"Besides, we get to present our case last, and we got Grayson."  
  
I got up and gathered my things, "I wish I was as optimistic about it as you are, but frankly I feel like I need to start packing up my son's stuff." I walked out on them needing some time alone.  
  
"Maggie." And unfamiliar voice stopped me in mid-stride as I turned. Jimmy was standing there. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Fabulous Terrific, magnificent, how the hell do you think I'm doing?" I hissed at him.  
  
"Hey now girlie, don't take that tone with me." He waggled a grimy finger my direction, "Wouldn't want ta think you were unfit to take care of my son, now would I?" he grinned, a slow, malicious grin, "I'm thinkin' you better be nice to me." He circled around me like a vulture, leaning in to smell my hair, I could feel his eyes on me, my skin crawled. "I'm thinking you better be very nice to me." He looked me up and down again, "Little Maggie, all grown up. Ya look good. Very good in fact."  
  
Now I was really in need of a shower. "Make your point before I smack you into next week."  
  
"And still as rebellious as ever. You know your sister was like that, and I had to take her down a few pegs."  
  
"YOU SONOFABITCH!" I yelled, no one noticed, no one was around. "How dare you. You're not fit to talk about my sister."  
  
He grinned knowing exactly what he was doing, "Now Maggie, I just want to talk, not get all nasty. You have something I want, and I'm close to getting something you want."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do I have?"  
  
"Money." He grinned as the light bulb flashed over my head, "Ever since you made your sister break up with me, I've been down on my luck you could say. A little check would clear up all this misunderstanding."  
  
I was seething; I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "How much would clear up this 'misunderstanding'?"  
  
"Hmmm... I'm thinking 100 grand would do nicely."  
  
"You want me to write you a check?" I hissed  
  
"No, cash."  
  
I choked, "You're serious aren't you?"  
  
"Get me the money, I'll give you the boy."  
  
"I don't have that much."  
  
"Even after the settlement?" I looked shocked that he knew about it, "I did my homework you see. You got plenty to share."  
  
"Its not sitting in my room under the bed, Its all tied up in mutual funds and other things I'm sure you have never even heard of."  
  
"You'll find away. You're a very clever girl." He noticed someone behind me and backed away, "I'll be in touch." He sauntered down the deserted hallway.  
  
I turned to see Sarah and Anna staring intently at me.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, arms crossed, Anan looked worried  
  
I gave Sarah a look meaning 'not in front of Anna', "Nothing. Don't worry about it. He didn't get bloody; I restrained myself. But I can't promise he'll be so lucky next time." 


	29. Dust Bunny Revolt

AN: Hey Troops! I know what you're thinking "Holy Hell?! What hole did she fall into??! well. Yes. I was in a hole called Montana, where it was a rockin' place. AND! It gave me an idea for a story... booyah. And also you see I've been sitting on these chapters for a while, and they finally got to the point where they made me happy enough to post 'em. It's all about quality, not quantity in my book. So here ya go! Please review, it makes me happy and adds joy to my humdrum life. Wow! Up to 60 reviews! Welcome to the newbies! Hahahahahha ~audacious  
  
++++  
  
Anna and I were silent on the drive home. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. She pulled the car into the garage, and I got out kicking my shoes off as I walked in the door.  
  
"Supper tonight?" Anna finally said, "What would you like?"  
  
"I don't want to think of eating." I looked at her, my expression sad. "Sorry."  
  
Her arms wrapped around me, enveloping me a huge hug. I squeezed back.  
  
"It's all right darling. GO! get busy and find something to keep your mind off of it."  
  
I pulled away wiping an unshed tear before it could fall, "Well I have been meaning to go into the attic and clean up all that stuff."  
  
"Haven't you been meaning to do that for 3 years?"  
  
I smiled a little, "More like 4."  
  
"Perfect job for you. Now get up there!" She hit my retreating butt with a towel.  
  
++  
  
The attic. Now there was a job that would keep anybody's mind of anything. 30 decades worth of memories were shoved up there and in no way was it organized. I quickly changed into my battle gear of shorts and a tank top.  
  
The door to the attic was at the end of the hallway where the bedrooms were; it swung open easily in my hand as a wave of hot air hit me. The air temperature had to be even hotter then it was outside. I was immediately glad for the tank top. Climbing the stairs it got hotter with every step. I pulled the chain on the light, and a bright beam of light chased the shadows away.  
  
"Got my own sauna up here." I muttered "and my own junk yard." I added surveying the piles before me. After my family's accident I had taken everything of theirs and put it up here. And until now it had just sat in the same place. My mother's dresser sat against one wall, the painting that had hung in their room since I could remember laid against it. Boxes of my sister's belongings were piled in another corner. Dad's exercise bike had cobwebs clinging to it. Then again it had cobwebs clinging to it before I even put the thing up here!  
  
I had donated all their clothes and other things that didn't really matter, but I hadn't been able to get rid of their furniture and other belongings. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, the dusty attic smell disappeared and for a brief moment I could smell Mom's perfume and hear her voice.  
  
The door crashing shut behind me startled me out of my daydream. This was certainly not getting anything done. I clapped my hands together, "Right! First things first." And made my way to the closest box  
  
+++  
  
5 hours later  
  
+++  
  
I sneezed for the 500th time, sending another cloud of dust into the air. "I just can't win." I muttered.  
  
The door opened below and soon Anna's head appeared as she crept up the stairs, "How is it going?"  
  
"Fairly well, I have the piles more defined now." I motioned behind me, She looked doubtful, "Don't worry, it makes sense to me." I grinned at her expression. "I think I'm done for the night though."  
  
"Oh good, because supper is done and Brock is on the phone." She passed up the cordless phone to me and headed back down.  
  
"Hey baby" I dusted off my hands  
  
"Hello from down south." Came his reply, "So how did it go today?"  
  
I sunk to the top step and sighed, "It was absolutely horrible. They made me out to be a huge whore who can't keep her legs together."  
  
"What? That's bullshit." Brocks voice was raised and angry  
  
"Yeah I know. But it happened." I could hear a ton of racket on the other side, "What is going on down there?"  
  
"Ah Kurt's just tryin' to wow us with his rhythmic talents by beating on a garbage can. Yo Kurt! Cut it." I could hear laughter and the noise stop, "So tell me what happened."  
  
I proceeded to fill him on all the horrid details, with Shelia, Carrie and most of all Jimmy. Brock made the occasional growl until I got to the end.  
  
"He actually wants you to pay him for Grayson? Did you tell Sarah?"  
  
"No not yet. To tell you the truth, I was thinking of it."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!? Are you serious?"  
  
"No! Yes! Yes I am serious. I don't know. It would make everything simpler. Wouldn't it?"  
  
"Ok so you pay him 100 grand now, what's gonna happen after he blows through it? He's gonna come right back to you with his hand out. Then what are ya gonna do?"  
  
I sighed, I knew Brock was right. "Yeah I know! But I did think about it."  
  
"Promise me you won't do that."  
  
I was silent, mulling it over.  
  
"Maggie." His tone had a definite warning.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Thank you. Hang on." His voice got muffled, "Hey baby, I gotta get going. Its meeting time then, we're gonna go get some grub."  
  
"Yeah Anna has supper for me too."  
  
"I'll see you later tonight ok?"  
  
"Good, I miss you."  
  
"Miss you too." The phone clicked in my ear and I headed down stairs.  
  
+++  
  
After supper, I headed back up the attic. I had been making such good progress, although Anna was still doubtful and thought the heat had made me stupid.  
  
I headed back into the area were all of Dad's stuff got thrown and grabbed the nearest box. Inside were all of his old records, I grinned "Well theses wont fit into my CD player".  
  
I dug around until I found what I had been looking for. I blew the dust off the cover and there sat 'the best of mo-town'  
  
"Booyah!" I shouted.  
  
Dad and I had listened to this record every time we cleaned the house. Surely it would inspire me in the attic right? I looked around, trying to figure out what lump of covered furniture was his old record player. It took 3 misses and then a solid hit before I was able to yank the cover off. And there it stood gleaming in its greatness. I grinned happily and wiggled. Was I really supposed to get this much enjoyment out of this? I mean really, I hadn't even turned the damn thing on.  
  
Soon I was singing along to 'Jeremiah was a bull frog' and had gotten past about half of my dad's junk. I kept aside his ball glove and bat and a few things I figured Grayson would want.  
  
I looked around me and made a mental check list of stuff, Mom's stuff had been pretty much re-organized, labeled, and the good had been saved and the bad thrown out. Dad's piles had grown a lot smaller, and I hadn't even started on Becca's things. That I would do tomorrow night. I yawned sleepily as I turned out the light and memories sunk into the darkness.  
  
+++  
  
Thunder crashed close by as lightening once again filled the room. A storm had blown through during the night and I hoped it wouldn't delay Brock's flight. I climbed from bed and turned on the overhead light, shivering slightly. The clock read 2:30am, at 2:35 the room plunged into darkness as the power went out.  
  
"Beautiful." I said disgustedly. "Just friggin beautiful." I pulled the comforter off the bed and headed downstairs. The power came back on, as I was half way down the stairs, saving me from tripping on some Legos. I wasn't sleeping in my room; I might as well not be sleeping in the living room watching movies, right? I settled onto the couch, grabbed the remote hitting play for the DVD player. Whatever Grayson has watched last would be what I watched, there wasn't anyway I was going to climb of the couch. I was too tired.  
  
Brock's entrance music came on as the menu popped up on his DVD. I just laughed. Of course this would be what Gray watched last. I hit play again and snuggled into my comforter.  
  
++++  
  
Warm lips brushed my shoulder and jerked me awake. I stared blankly for a minute getting my bearings before I realized that a hulking giant was leaning over me.  
  
"Crap Lesnar, don't scare a girl like that." I muttered sitting up enough so he could slip in. I collapsed down, my head rested in his lap, "Hmmm what time is it? You just get home?"  
  
"Yeah its 3:30." His fingers ran trails in my hair, running through it slowly, lulling me back into a sleep trance, "So you miss me so much you had to watch?" He nodded at the TV  
  
"Sure I'll go along with that." I said grinning and hitting the button marked stop. The screen went blank and the room went dark.  
  
"Don't you think you'll sleep better in your bed?" he asked.  
  
"'Probably not."  
  
"OK I'll sleep better if your in bed, how about that?" He pulled himself up and then grabbed me around the waist and hauled me up.  
  
I grunted as his shoulder made contact with my stomach, "Watch it Lesnar I bruise easy. And no ravishing me tonight ok?"  
  
He laughed, "I'm too tired to do any ravishing. Now grab your blanket"  
  
I made a mad grab for it as Brock turned for the stairs; it trailed behind like a cloud picking up all the dirt I somehow didn't get in my cleaning endeavors.  
  
We reached my room and in one smooth motion, Brock had turned the lights off, put me in bed and crawled in next to me pulling the comforter over our heads.  
  
"Good night." I whispered nuzzling against him.  
  
He pulled me tighter, a giant arm wrapped in a death lock around my middle, "G'night."  
  
His breathing quieted with in minutes and soon he was fast asleep. For a brief moment in time, everything felt right with the world and I was happy. 


	30. Mud Pies and the Stork

Disclaimer: Well since Brock left the WWE I now own him. That's why he left. I own him. Yeah baby yeah!  
  
AN Howdy! I would get a real big kick if you reviewed each chapter individually...It would make me giddy. Then I know what you like best and all that good stuff. Deal? OK Deal! ~audacious  
  
++++  
  
The next morning in court we had our own cheering section. Rick came prancing in and sat next to Brock, Kurt and even Taker, who had shown up for the festivities. Dorothy, Connor and Grayson sat across from them. Connor and Grayson both looked like they would rather be making mud pies. I knew how they felt. I smiled and gave them a small wave from the witness stand. It won me a big blown kiss from Grayson and a small shy wave from Connor.  
  
Sarah's voice rang through the courtroom. "Please state your name for the record."   
  
"Margot Anne Danials."   
  
"And what is your relationship to Grayson?"   
  
I shifted in the witness stand, "Biologically I am his aunt, but mentally, financially, and spiritually I am his mother."   
  
"Objection your honor," Johnny shot up, "I –"   
  
Judge Friday cut him short, "Sit down before you even start to try my patience."   
  
Johnny sat down not even starting to look defeated.   
  
Sarah shot me a smile and winked before she started up again, "Maggie, could you please tell the court how you came to be his mother?"   
  
I smiled at Grayson who was waving at me. "Of course. My sister, Becca, became pregnant when she was 25. She was confused and didn't have any direction in life. She was unemployed, broke, and homeless. Mom and Dad promised to support her and give her what she needed, so she kept the baby, Grayson. A year after he was born, Mom, Dad and Becca were in a car accident involving a drink driver, and um" my voice wavered for a moment, "they were killed."   
  
She smiled sympathetically, "I know this is tough but could you please tell us about the accident and the events that happened before it?"   
  
I nodded, "Becca wasn't ready to be a mother even with all the help our parents gave her. She still wanted to go out and party and wasn't as responsible as Mom and Dad wanted her to be. She did start to grow out of that though when Grayson was about 9 months old"  
  
"You took on a lot of the responsibility didn't you, when your sister couldn't?"  
  
"Yes. I was 21 when she had Gray. I was balancing a full class load, working part time as a tutor, and taking care of Grayson when nobody else could. My sister often said that I should have been the one that had him. Sometimes it was hard to tell if she was serious or joking."  
  
"Ok Maggie, could you please tell us about the night of the crash."  
  
I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, "The four of us were going to have a family night out and see a blues band across the river. I had just ended finals week and had graduated. Becca had actually remembered to hire a baby sitter for Gray. The sitter called and cancelled right before we should have been leaving so I volunteered to stay home." My voice struggled, "Becca had been working so hard at trying to be a good mom, so I wanted her." I wiped a tear from my cheek, "I wanted her to have a night out. I should have been in that car. Not her."  
  
"So Maggie, you were 22, just graduated from college and now you are paired with a 1 year old. What was going through your mind?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I was still in shock and went through the motions. I knew what I had to do and luckily everything just really fell into place. I adopted Grayson, hired a housekeeper, found a job, and paid the bills."  
  
"Why did you adopt Grayson?"  
  
"He's the only family I have left. I'm the only family he has ever known. He's my son." I simply ended with.  
  
"Did you ever meet the plaintiff?"  
  
"Yes my sister brought him home several times."  
  
"And what did you think of him?"  
  
Johnny Catonni sat up, "Objection, what does her opinion have to do with anything?"  
  
Sarah laid it out, "Your honor if Mr. Catonni can slur my clients name all around this court room with fabricated stories and witnesses who have nothing to do with this, then my clients opinion is just as valuable."  
  
"I agree," Came the reply from the bench, "you may continue."  
  
I took a deep breath, "Jimmy was too put it plainly enough, not good enough for Becca. Then again, he's not good enough for anything. She changed when she was around him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She began parting more, drinking, some drugs. He was verbally abusive to her, threatening us if she ever left him. She wasn't the sister I knew anymore. Mom and Dad finally had it up to here and made her break up with him."  
  
"And what did your sister do after that?"  
  
"Becca kept seeing him on the sly. Hiding it from everyone. She had another guy that we thought she was dating, so we really didn't think twice."  
  
"When did you find out that Becca was still seeing Jimmy."?  
  
"When she called me from his apartment, crying. He had beat her up and she needed me to come and get her."  
  
"How bad were her injuries?"  
  
"She was 2 months pregnant with Grayson. She almost lost him." I closed my eyes being thankful that didn't happen. "He had dislocated her shoulder, broken some ribs, both eyes were black and swelled shut. She was a mess."  
  
"And Jimmy did all this?"  
  
"That's what she told police."  
  
"Ok thank you Maggie, Your Honor I don't have any more questions."  
  
The judge shifted in her chair, "Very well, Mr. Catonni you may begin."  
  
He rose from his chair and buttoned up his suit coat. "Thank you your honor. So Ms. Danials, may I call you Maggie?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Can people change?"  
  
"Yes I suppose they can. If they want to."  
  
"Do you think its possible that in 5 years my client cleaned up his act?"  
  
"Do you mean that in 5 years he changed from being an abusive drug addict loser, to a model citizen who pays his bills on time? I highly doubt it." I shot back.  
  
Johnny changed his questioning quickly, "So you claim he beat up your sister?"  
  
"I don't claim it. It really did happen."  
  
"Where's the police report then? Hmm?"  
  
I shot him a look, "Becca decided to drop the charges after Grayson was born. Why she did I have no idea."  
  
"So it's just your word we are going by here? The word of a woman who is so vindictive that she would fabricate a story about my client?"  
  
"Your Honor!" Sarah stood up, "I object to that statement."  
  
"Sustained. Mr. Catonni. You may continue but watch it."  
  
"Thank you. So Maggie, the night of the accident you stayed home. Were you home by yourself?"  
  
I gave him a strange look, "No I was with Grayson and –"  
  
"—And Brock Lesnar." He finished for me.  
  
"Well apparently if you knew that, then why did you ask me?" I retorted.  
  
"Is that the real reason you stayed home, just so you and Brock could have some," he made finger quotations in the air, "alone time."  
  
I looked at him bewildered, "We weren't dating then. I was his tutor for psychology and his final was the next day."  
  
"So you just happened to have him over that night? Weren't you engaged at the time?"  
  
Sarah shot up, "Your honor I don't understand what this has to do with anything."  
  
"I'm having my doubts as well. Mr. Catonni?"  
  
"I have a point your honor I promise."  
  
"Well then get to it." She fired back.  
  
His attention turned back to me, "So Maggie, weren't you engaged at the time? To a Eric Nelson?"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"And you had Brock over a lot?"  
  
"Yes we studied and were friends."  
  
"Are you sure you were just friends? You weren't having your cake and eating it to?"  
  
"Objection you honor!" Sarah flew up her cheeks were red, "Mr. Catonni has no point and is just running a slur campaign."  
  
"Not in my courtroom. Mr. Catonni I recommend you get a new line of questioning."  
  
He made a small face and continued on, "Did your sister know who the father was?"  
  
"I never asked. I always assumed she didn't."  
  
"Did your sister sleep around a lot?"  
  
I shot him another look; this man was going to have a slim chance of reproducing if he kept it up. "She was a wild child, and had a lot of boyfriends."  
  
He went for it and snuck one in "But you both slept around a lot."  
  
Three things happened at once, I swore, Sarah yelled an objection and the gavel hit the stand all in one swift and furious chain of events.  
  
Judge Friday had the final say, "I'm warning you sir that's the last."  
  
"You are currently dating your "friend" Brock Lesnar? For how long?"  
  
"For 3 months about."  
  
"And you travel a lot with him."  
  
"Yes it's my job."  
  
"Separate hotel rooms."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked surprised, "Oh really? And why is that?"  
  
"It seems to work out better that way. We both have different schedules, he wakes up early we, Gray and I, sleep in. That and I don't think being in the same room is a very good example for Grayson."  
  
"Really." He looked skeptical. "So you and Brock haven't had sex yet?"  
  
Sarah didn't even make it out of her chair before yelling an objection.  
  
"Your honor I am only trying to prove to the court what kind of a role model Maggie is to my client's son. If he is to be put in the best place, don't you think it's relevant on how she lives her life?"  
  
"It is and I suggest you keep it clean."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Well Maggie? You can answer the question."  
  
"Mr. Catonni, my son is 20 feet away sitting next to his 4 year old friend. I will not answer that."  
  
"OK then, have you engaged in premarital relations? Is that more appropriate?"  
  
I sat back in my chair and shot him a sly look, "If you want to talk premarital relations, let's talk about your client. I know my sister didn't marry him." I leaned forward, "And I also happen to know Grayson didn't come from a cabbage patch, stork or express delivery package. So, Mr. Catonni, answer me this, where did Grayson come from?"  
  
There were noticeable smirks from Brock, Kurt and Mark; as well as one from Sarah who then quickly hid it and looked sternly at me. Rick gave a silent clap and wiggled gleefully in his seat  
  
I put an angelic face on and gazed at Johnny Catonni expectantly.  
  
"Some people change Maggie."  
  
"Some do. You client hasn't." I finished for him.  
  
"No more questions your honor." And he walked away. 


	31. is that burning feeling an ulcer?

I know what you're thinking!! Holy hell! 3rd chapter ina week! What kind of drug is she on? And its no drugs... just lots of Easter Candy! Viva La Cadbury Eggs! LOL Enjoy this chapter! Ya'll did sucha fabulous job of reviewing the last two, I felt the love!! So show me more love and review! Hugs to you all! ~ audacious  
  
I sat nervously as Brock took the stand. He was the last character witness for my case. He winked at me reassuringly. I gave him a weak smile, feeling somewhat nauseas.  
  
"He'll be fine," Sarah whispered to me as she got up and started her questioning. "Mr. Lesnar, When did you first meet my client?"  
  
Brock shifted back and got comfortable, "My sophomore year, her freshmen. She was a friend of a friend of a friend. We didn't become best friends till maybe a year later. She had a lot of extra credits from high school and for most of my classes she was the tutor. So we hung out a lot."  
  
"So there was nothing romantic?"  
  
"No I was dating this girl, Nicole, Maggie was dating a guy named Eric. We didn't start dating till May, about 3 months ago."  
  
Sarah kept asking questions until, "Thank you Brock, I'm done."  
  
Johnny Catonni jumped from his chair eager to start the examination, "So Brock, Do you think of your self as a father figure to the child in question?"  
  
Brock bristled, "The 'child in question' is named Grayson, and yeah I do consider myself to be his father figure."  
  
"But you aren't his REAL father are you?"  
  
"Blood has nuthin' to do with it." was his reply and it made me want to cheer. I could hear Rick make a small giggle behind me.  
  
"And you love his aunt?"  
  
"Yes I love his MOTHER." he said with emphasis.  
  
Rick gave another small giggle and quickly smothered it as Judge Friday gave him a look.  
  
"So lets discuss your 'attributes' as a father for the child. Have you broken the law?"  
  
"No, unless you include occasional speedin' and parkin' tickets."  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime?"  
  
"No" came Brock's firm reply  
  
Johnny walked to his desk, shuffled some papers before he went in for the kill, I knew what he was doing as he pulled out a sheet of paper, "Have you ever been arrested Mr. Lesnar?"  
  
Brock squirmed noticeably in his chair.  
  
"Mr. Lesnar?"  
  
Judge Friday peered down at him, "You have to answer the question Mr. Lesnar."  
  
"Yes." came Brock's defiant answer.  
  
I closed my eyes. Now that Johnny had brought this out what was I supposed to do?" As far as I was concerned, the questioning was all over. I could hear my "fan section" start to get restless.  
  
"You Honor, Mr. Lesnar was arrested for steroid use in Louisville. Steroids make a person irritable, and some times violent, now what kind of environment would we be putting Grayson in? An unstable environment Now I -- "  
  
Brock started to open his mouth and let Johnny have it but was silenced quick by a sharp look from Sarah as she said coldly, "You Honor I was not aware that we were starting closing arguments, perhaps if Mr. Catonni would let my witness off the chair he could."  
  
"I agree, either ask a question or sit down Mr. Catonni."  
  
"What are we going to do?" I whispered grabbing Sarah's arm as she sat down.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll get it cleared up."  
  
"OK Mr. Lesnar, lets go back to your relationship with the defendant. You love her correct?"  
  
"Yes I do." He shot a glance at the wrestlers behind me, "I'd marry her."  
  
My eyes flew wide open as my stomach leaped into my throat. I quickly clamped a hand on my mouth just in case I threw up. Now what can of worms just got opened?  
  
Catonni whirled around in fake surprise, "You would?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you marry even though there are all these problems?"  
  
"YEAH."  
  
"Would you marry because of these problems?"  
  
"In an instant." came his damming reply.  
  
"So you would marry her to get Grayson back?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"But that is what you implied. You certainly are vindictive sir, must be the steroids. Your honor I'm done here."  
  
I sat in my chair absolutely stunned. What the hell just happened here? Was I proposed to? Now does the judge think I'll stoop to anything just to win? Along with being shocked, I started becoming incredible angry at Brock. How could he just do this? Just throw everything out there like this with out talking to me about it?  
  
Sarah noticed the expression on my face, "Take a deep breath girlie."  
  
I gulped for air.  
  
"Re-direct your honor?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Now Brock, lets start at the end of that embarrassing thing my opposition calls a "questioning". Did you mean that you wanted to marry my client, Maggie, just to help her get her son back?" Sarah shot a look at Johnny and Jimmy the Ass.  
  
"No of course not. I was just saying that I love her enough to marry."  
  
"Are you proposing now?" She said asking the question I was asking myself.  
  
"If she'll have me I am." He looked at me not sure of how to read my expression as I looked away. My stomach was in a knot and I swore there was an ulcer.  
  
Hearing Rick giggle and give a small clap and whispering something about "his little girl all grown up" wasn't helping either.  
  
"Ok thank you for clearing that up. Now lets move onto the steroid accusation. Have you ever been on steroids?"  
  
"Absolutely not." he said firmly.  
  
"But you were arrested under suspicion of 'receiving and trafficking a controlled substance'?" she asked reading off the police report Johnny had laid down in front of her only moments before.  
  
"Yeah. The reports came back as negative for steroids."  
  
"What was the substance?"  
  
"A protein vitamin powder I used to help bulk up."  
  
"Completely safe?"  
  
"Safe and steroid free." he shot a look at Johnny.  
  
"Thank you Brock, you may step down. You honor, those are all my witnesses. I rest."  
  
Judge Friday looked relieved, "Very well, we will adjourn until tomorrow morning at 9am." Her gavel came down with a sharp bang.  
  
Sarah and I stayed seated at the table; she gathered up her stuff while I sat staring at an ink stain in the wood. A small hand reached for my arm and I quickly pulled Grayson onto my lap for a big hug.  
  
"Hey sugar how are you?" I asked giving a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"I'm otay," he said giving a grin, "Connor and I are gonna make mud pies when we get home."  
  
I smiled back, "My that sounds like fun. I thought you boys had that look about you. How are you Connor?"  
  
"Good." Came his quiet reply, he was staring intently at Mark's tattoos.  
  
"Connor, these are my friends Mark and Kurt. They're wrestlers."  
  
"Hey Kid good to meet ya." Came Marks gruff reply. To my amazement Connor didn't hide like I thought he would. He waved and gave a shy smile instead. Kurt was too busy talking with Brock to pay any attention.  
  
"Momma?" Grayson pulled on my sleeve and I bent my ear down to him as he whispered hopefully, "Are you gonna marry Uncle Brock? Is he gonna be my daddy?"  
  
I groaned inwardly, "I don't know kiddo. We'll talk about that another time ok?"  
  
Dorothy came to my rescue and said, "Come along boys we need to get a late lunch before you can start your mud pies. How does McDonalds sound?"  
  
Both boys cheered and Grayson gave me a hug and a kiss before sliding off my lap and chasing Connor down the aisle to the big double doors.  
  
The courtroom grew quiet as everyone filed out I could hear Anna promising to make some stew for the boys if they wanted to come home with us, their voices soon faded.  
  
Brock stood in front of the table, trying to catch my eye.  
  
"You ready to go?" he finally asked.  
  
"Listen, um," I started out quietly not really sure what I was going to say, "I really don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Ah, ok." If I had the nerve to look him in the eye I would have seen confusion in there as well distress. "We'll talk later then."  
  
"No what I mean is," A tear formed in the corner of my eye threatening to follow the laws of gravity; shit I was just going to go for it. "What I mean is, I don't want to talk to you right now." I got up quickly as he took a step back. "I'll call you later tonight Sarah."  
  
I made eye contact with her and she shot me a warning glance. Leaving quickly I made it half way down the aisle until Brock shouted after me,  
  
"Maggie! Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home. Please just leave me alone right now ok?" The tear had finally started making its way down my cheek and another one started down behind it.  
  
Brock had closed the distance by the time I made it to the courtroom doors, "Mags would you calm down a damn minute?!" His hand circled around my upper arm holding me back, "We need to talk about this."  
  
"Oh I think you've said enough for today." I pulled free form his grasp and ran out the door.  
  
Sarah stopped Brock from following me but not long enough. He caught up with me at the elevators. "'Maggie would you get back here and fill me in on what's goin' on inside that head of yours? Cuz honestly I sure as hell can't figure it out." His loud voice caught a few curious stares.  
  
I stared up at the numbers slowly climbing down to my floor.  
  
"Dammit quit ignoring me."  
  
The elevator doors slid open smoothly and I escaped inside only to have him follow me. Another man was on board but he left as soon as Brock said, "I recommend you find a different elevator." And then pointed at the door.  
  
Tears now flowed freely down my face, "Would you just leave me alone?" I begged.  
  
"Not until I figure out what has gotten you so upset." He punched the emergency stop button and the elevator jerked to a halt in between floors, "So I figure you got two options, A you tell me now or B we sit here for along time. Now what's it gonna be?"  
  
He cornered me and braced his arms on the wall, one arm on either side of me. I felt enclosed in a Brock envelope and started feeling a tad bit claustrophobic. That and its awfully tough to ignore someone when they are just inches from your face breathing down your neck. I closed my eyes; the power I felt from him was an alarming turn-on.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Its what you said on the stand." I said quietly, breaking down into quiet sobs, "You just went ahead and blurted everything out and I didn't have any say in it. Catonni had you right were he wanted you, now the judge thinks I'm just out there to win no matter what the cost, that I want my son so bad that I'll so anything, nobody will take us seriously now, Gray heard it now he's all confused." The reasons all blurred together into one giant long explanation and I ended with a quiet "It was all I had left."  
  
My teary eyes finally met his as he pulled away. I closed my eyes again as his hands came to my cheeks and brushed the tears away gently. "What did you mean it was the only thing you had left?" he asked quietly.  
  
I gave a shaky uncomfortable laugh, "I ah."  
  
"C'mon. Out with it."  
  
I sighed, "Nothing in my life has gone to the way I planned it out. I wanted to see the world; I got Grayson. I wanted a great job traveling; I ended up at a dinky travel agency behind a desk. I wanted so much." I watched Brock's face go through a range of emotions and I wasn't sure of exactly what emotions they were. "Every little girl plans out what they want to be when they grown up, where they want to be in the world, a handsome prince who proposes on one knee, a huge fancy wedding. All I had left of my dreams was --"  
  
Brock interrupted, "All you had left was the hope of a proposal that would leave all your friends jealous, and I ruined that for you by doing it from the stand."  
  
I looked down and nodded. I felt so ashamed.  
  
His head dipped as he reached and pulled the stop button. The elevator whirled back to life and the doors opened on the next floor. "I'll just talk to you later," he spoke softly and then he melted into the crowd. 


	32. throw a stone watch it ripple

AN: Hey kids! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple weeks. (OK Going on a month)  It's been kinda rough around the farm. We had to put my doggie to sleep, boy problems (as in not-having-a-boy problems), throw in a quarter life crisis and BAM! I just didn't feel like writing. Blegh! Just a bunch of stuff. Anyway. So here is this chapter. Another chapter should follow shortly…  oh yes the song I used was "Please Forgive Me" by David Gray. If you haven't heard it… try and find it! It's an awesome song!! Highly enjoyable. I had this chapter all written and then I heard the song and I went and re-wrote it. That's how good of a song it is!! :) teehee enjoy! And of course… review! Show me some love. They really are a high point for me. I go around and grin for a good half hour. Teehee.

++++

I called Anna from my cell phone and told her that I was going to take a cab home and not to worry about me. I told her I wasn't sure where Brock went and that I highly doubted he would be by the house that night. She sounded rather disappointed in someone or something. I really didn't want to get in it with her. Maybe later.

I walked around St. Paul aimlessly. It was a fairly nice day for summer in Minnesota. The humidity was only in the "3rd floor of hell" level. More thunderheads were starting to form on the southern horizon and I could tell we were in for another doozey of a night. While I wandered about, I did some serious thinking about the situation I had put myself in. Did it really matter how Brock proposed? I told myself no, but the little girl inside me screamed _yes!_ real loud. And then she told me to buy and ice cream cone at the vendor on the corner. So I did. And things started to look up. 

Until of course I looked up and realized that the clouds were moving rather fast I knew I had to get going before the storm burst on me, but I had one more stop to make before I could go home and face Anna and whoever else was there. 

An empty taxi slid past and I quickly hailed it, climbed in and gave the driver the address.

He turned around and looked skeptical, "Ya sure you wanna go there lady?"

"Very sure, and if you can make it there before the rain starts I'll give you a shiny quarter." I said using borderline sarcasm and adding a smile to it.

"Funny." He muttered turning back and resetting the meter, "I gotta pick up the funny chick."

I used the rest of the drive to keep thinking about my current state of affairs. So much was riding on everything else. If I pulled the wrong pin, everything could come crashing down. What my brain was telling me was in direct conflict in what my heart was saying. Was it just supposed to be happily ever after?

The cabbie made a quick left and pulled in to the address. "Now where?" he asked without turning around.

"Ahhh, " I paused trying to get my bearings. They had added on since I was last here I though with a wiry smile. "Go ahead straight, and then a left at the small building. We are looking for a shelter by a small tree on the right side of the road."

"Whatevah you say lady."

I was scanning the rows of concrete and granite slabs, stretching to the sky praising the beloved mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters they guarded for eternity. I found the right one. "There. That's it." I said pointing. 

The cabbie hit the brakes throwing me forward. "Well here we are and I think you owe me a shiny quarter."

I paid his fare. "Would you mind sticking around for a little bit?"

"Oh shure. Anything for you." I noted his sarcasm but didn't think of it until after I shut the car door and he drove away without a backward glance. 

"Damn Cabbies." I swore and then flipped him the bird.

The air had become heavy and the birds had all safely tucked themselves away in anticipation of the storm. I walked slowly to my destination. I hadn't been here to visit in 6 months or so. I pulled off the dead vines that had started growing and then gave up for some reason. My fingers traced the letters inscribed on the stone; George J. Danials, Sarah A. Larson-Danials and Becca A. Danials. The birth dates were different, but not their final year; 1998. I sighed and sat down in front of their stone.

"Well guys, its me. The wayward daughter who only comes when she needs the car or some money." I cracked a grin at the private joke dad and I had shared. I glanced around hoping nobody else was around to see me talking to a stone. "Your tree has really grown up… It gives some nice shade. A lot has happened since my last visit, I got a new job, Brock and I have started dating, he proposed and now I'm mad at him. Oh and Becca, did I mention that Jimmy's back and is suing me for custody of the Gray-man? Yeah funny story." Thunder rumbled in the distance.  "Yeah Becca you're telling me. Son of a bitch. Sorry mom," I apologized for swearing. "So here I am. Needing help and all alone." I looked at the dark clouds right over my head, "And soon to be drenched."

I reached out and touched the stone again, "Am I crazy for being mad at Brock?"

A hot wind blew in, followed by and icy cold one that gave me a shiver.

"So you're saying I am?" OK now I know I was going crazy, if I started to hear voices it would become official.

Lightening arched against the sky followed by a blast of thunder.

"ok ok I'm nuts I got it. You don't have to yell." The first raindrop hit me in the head, followed by another and then his entire family rained down. I was soaked to the bone by the time I ran to the small shelter by their tree. I pulled out my cell phone and called home.

"Anna it's me."

"Where are you? It's pouring out."

"Ah, yeah I kinda figured that out, since I'm dripping wet."

"Get a cab. Come home." She directed, "I have a house full and they're all looking for you."

"Well see that's the problem, no cab in site. Unless of course I hop on the Grim Reaper's trolley of fun. I'm visiting mom, dad and Becca." I added

"Ah I see. Well I'll come and get you then."

"Nah you don't have to. Whose all there?"

I could hear her try to think of names, "Kurt, and the tall fellow with a tattoo on his neck, can't remember his name, ah! Mark and a few others."

I grinned, "Send Mark would you? Just let him know for sure where he's going otherwise he could get lost."

"He'll leave right now. I'll save you a bowl of stew."

I paused and then asked, "Hey Anna? Did a Brock call?"

"No, I haven't heard from him yet. Did you make a decision about it?"

I sighed, "Yeah I think I did. I'll see you in a little while ok?"

"Good bye Darling" she said as she hung up.

I shook the majority of water off me and sat there and waited. It would take him 15 minutes to get here from my house, 20 if he got lost and all day if he got really lost.

I huddled against the wall, shivering, trying to stay out of the wind.

20 minutes later, headlights made a sweeping path across me as I steeped out of the darkness of the shelter.

I started out to him, "So did you get lost?"

He shot me a look that read I shouldn't be asking him that. I just grinned as the water continued to drip off my nose.

"Hang on a sec darlin'" Mark shouted from his rental, "I'll get ya an umbrella."

"I don't think I'll make that much of a difference!" I called back ducking back into the shelter and laughing as he ran to where I was.

"Damn rain," he muttered.

"Rain? Aw hell Mark, this is just a heavy Minnesota dew." I grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Well the 'dew' has ya soaked to the bone, here." He handed me a plastic bag, "From Anna."

I pulled out a towel, "What a doll." I rubbed my hair first and then wrapped it up turban style. "Well? How do I look?"

"Like a drowned rat. No wait, we're in Minnesota, like a drowned gopher."

I laughed and hit his arm, "Well are you done cracking jokes? Or can we go?"

Mark passed over the umbrella, "After you."

We ran to the car and had just climbed in as another pair of headlights swept over the rental car. 

"Who in the hell is that?" Mark asked peering through the fogged up windshield.

Shaking my hair loose of the towel I peered out too trying to figure out where I had seen those headlights before.

The driver's door opened and a massive man stepped out holding an umbrella. I'd recognize those shoulders anywhere. 

My heart flew into my throat as butterflies made themselves at home in my stomach.

 "It's Brock." I said at the same time I opened my door and ran to him, leaving my umbrella and getting soaked again.

He watched me run up to him, his face was impassive as his umbrella slowly lowered and hung there.

iPlease forgive me  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
Feels like lightning running through my veins  
Every time I look at you i

I stopped as I got to him, watching for any movement. The only motion I could see was the rain, as it slowly ran down his body illuminated by the headlights on his massive H2. Lightening flashed in the sky, arching in a dance above our heads. I raised my head watching, breathlessly and then closed my eyes asking for help to find the words.

Help me out here  
All my words are falling short  
And there's so much I want to say  
Want to tell you just how good it feels  
When you look at me that way

 I was speechless; I had hurt him I knew. The ball was in my court; it was up to me to see this through. I couldn't go running from the problem like I had in the past. My head lowered and I finally met his eyes and the love I saw there for me answered all my fears. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with every ounce of strength I had. He dropped the umbrella as his arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid," I whispered against his now wet shirt, and then peered up at him, kissing the water dripping off his chin. Everything I had been thinking started pouring out of me, "I love you so much, and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it was childish of me, and I'm hoping you can forgive me for being so dumb." 

Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow  
Moving out across the bay  
Like a stone I fall into your eyes  
Deep into some mystery

I would have kept on rambling but he bent down and kissed me lightly. His lips were warm against my now freezing ones; "Just shut up a sec would ya?" he said with a gentle laugh and then kissed my forehead and pulled me closer, my body melted against his, making a perfect fit, one hand wound itself into my wet hair as the other rubbed my back, "You're not the only one who's been thinking. Can you forgive me for being so impulsive and not talking things over with you?"

. I nodded against him, "I will if you will."

"Deal."

got half a mind to scream out loud  
I got half a mind to die  
So I won't ever have to lose you   
Won't ever have to say goodbye  
I won't ever have to lie  
Won't ever have to say goodbye

I smiled up at him again and standing on my tiptoes brushed his lips with mine, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered against my ear.

Please forgive me  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
It's like my head is filled with lightning  
Everytime I look at you  
Everytime I look at you

"So Anna told you were I was?" I asked finally, still enjoying being held by him even though we were now cold and wet. 

"No actually. I just thought you might be here."

"You know, that's almost scary." 

"So what where you doin' out here?" He asked as he bent over, picking up the umbrella and folding it up. It wasn't doing us any good.

"I asked the folks a question."

"And what was tha—" he trailed off realizing what I had asked.

Brock and I watched breathlessly as lightening arched across the sky in a million different directions, followed by thunder that caused such a vibration we felt the air move. My hands clasped his upper arms for support as he pulled me closer.

Please forgive me  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
It's like my head is filled with lightning girl  
Everytime I look at you

"I'm a, gonna go with a yes on that one." I stammered.

"Yeah me too." He faced me and got down on his knees.

My cheeks turned red, "Brock get up, it doesn—"

He interrupted, "No it does. I'm gonna do this right so deal with it." And then winked. "Maggie, will you marry me?"

I sunk to my knees and cupped his face in my hands, looking into his eyes. My thumb wiped the raindrops off his cheek as tears sprung from my eyes. I nodded and gave a simple "yes." As I wrapped my arms around his neck again. He leapt to his feet carrying me up with him, and swung me around laughing. 

Mark honked the horn in triumph and the leaned out his rolled down window, "All right then, can we get outta here?

Brock kissed me again and then yelled back, "Give us a break! It ain't every day we get engaged."

"Well if I'm countin' right, it's been twice today!" Mark shot back laughing as he rolled up his window and started to drive away honking all the way. 

Brock swept me off my feet as he started back towards the SUV. I threw my head back, laughing as the rain fell. A huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

"What do you think Gray will think?" he asked hoisting himself into the seat next to mine.

"Are you kidding? He's been campaigning for this forever. I think he'll be thrilled."

Brock grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Good. I promise to be a real good father to him."

"I hope you get that chance."


	33. Diamonds, Dust and Debris

AUTHORS NOTE! Greetings Campers!! Arts and Crafts will be held in Cabin Fandango at 3pm. You have your choice of either creating Brock Lesnar's or John Cena's abs out of paper mache. The watching of wrestling tapes will take place in the main lodge tonight at 7pm. S'mores will be eaten by all. LOL OK seriously. I apologize for not updating in so long. I've been house sitting and gsp THEY DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER!!! So I gotta write while I'm at work (yeah that's ironic. Work. Lol) so be patient with me please! And on a side note... I've been writing this story for a year now. WOW!!!!! HOLY HELL WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE?! I'm a year older. shudders and says a quick prayer "may I never act old." so to my point: you have stuck with me in this story for a year, and I love you all for it. Cyber hugs and cookies to you all! I had fun writing this chapter, so please let me know what you think! Have a fantabulous day! –audacious  
  
The drive home was quiet, with the occasional goofy glances between us.  
  
"So when do you wanna get hitched and be the lil woman?" he asked winking at me and pulling into the driveway.  
  
I smacked him in the arm as he parked next to Mark's rental. "Caveman. How's tomorrow?"  
  
Brock coughed, "Tomorrow?"  
  
I turned in the seat facing him, "Think about it... everyone we know is actually going to be here. Your parents are coming in for the show, our friends are in the show, and Anna is already here. Grayson is, well, that's debatable at the moment. It makes sense doesn't it?"  
  
"Yea but tomorrow? Friday? Don't you have to do, girlie stuff before a wedding?"  
  
I gave him a withering glance, "When since you have known me have I actually enjoyed doing 'girlie stuff'? Besides, the only girlfriend I have is Rick. And he doesn't look good in a taffeta bridesmaid dresses."  
  
"Good point." He sighed. "How about Sunday?"  
  
I thought about. "Why Sunday?"  
  
"The show will be over, the guys will have more time, Ma and Dad will be here for sure." He trailed off as we climbed out of the monstrous SUV  
  
Brock waited for me to come around and I took his hand in mine squeezing it, "Sunday it is."  
  
I raised my head up and met his kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck as his hands spanned across my back and pulled me close.  
  
Whimpering I pulled away only to see his grin. "What?" I asked smiling back  
  
"I'm just imagining Anna's reaction. Now she won't have to hit me with her spoon."  
  
I laughed hard and kissed him again, "Well let's go tell her then."  
  
We didn't have to wait to tell her long. She met us at the door holding it open for us; a spoon was in her left hand. Brock winced in anticipation of a whack.  
  
"Anna before you start the offense with your serving spoon task force, Brock and I need to tell you something."  
  
She stopped in mid arc, "Well then come on in. Everyone's in the kitchen." And then tapped Brock in the shoulder with her weapon of choice.  
  
Kurt, Mark, Sarah and even Paul Heyman, who stopped in mid-spoonful of Anna's stew, and stared as The Next Big Thing and I walked into the kitchen grinning like fools.  
  
"Hey Paul." Brock drawled plopping into a chair and then pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Brock, how's it going?" Paul looked at us questionably, "You look like I just signed you again."  
  
"Better then that Paul.... Maggie, would you like to do the honors?"  
  
I grinned and then wiggled in his lap, feeling a form of self satisfaction as I felt him tense underneath me. "Brock and I have decided to get married." I paused for their exclamations and cheers, "on Sunday."  
  
"Sunday?" Ann looked panicked, "But what about all the guests and the reception and the"  
  
I interrupted her, "Its all taken care of. All of the guests are all ready in town. The reception will be here. And I want you to be my maid of honor."  
  
Tears sprung into her eyes, "Oh baby." She laughed hugging me "of course." And then she hugged Brock before smacking him in the head with her spoon, "Took you long enough!"  
  
Rubbing the sore spot he grimaced, "Well I can't say I'll miss the ah, encouragement."  
  
Laughing I bent his head over and gave it a kiss, and then turned to our audience who were now smiling at us. "So yeah, that's the plan. Any questions?"  
  
"Where's the rock?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I uhh.. don't have on yet." I gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Actually you do. Its in my pocket." Brock shifted me over and pulled a small box out.  
  
"Is that what that was?" I whispered in his ear  
  
"Just wait till later." He said softly with a smirk. Brock opened the box and there sat a shining diamond solitaire in a platinum band. Smiling he kissed my cheek as I sat there in shock.  
  
"Did you do an emergency shopping trip to the Shane Company (AN Jewelry store in the Twin Cities) today?" I teased still marveling at the size of the rock. It has to be a caret at least.  
  
Everyone laughed as Brock said "No I've had it for awhile. You wanna see the receipt?"  
  
I threw my arms around his neck, "I love it. Thank you."  
  
He nuzzled my neck, giving me shivers and causing a giggle to escape from my lips.  
  
Anna finally noticed the state of our clothes, "Maggie! What on earth have you been doing? Taking a shower with your clothes on? Get up there and change before you catch your death of cold." She smacked Brock in the butt with her spoon, "You too!"  
  
"Ah!" he yelled ,"What was that for? I already asked her to marry me I thought we were all done with the spoon!"  
  
"Not a chance," she called out after us, "Now you're family and I really gotta hit ya!!"  
  
He groaned. "Great"  
  
Brock left me with a kiss and a wink and then headed to the spare room where he had some dry clothes stashed away.  
  
Quickly shedding my wet clothes in the bathroom, I threw a pair of light cotton pants and my last clean tank top on and grabbed a towel giving my wet head a good rub, wincing as I hit a snarl. "Damn" I cursed under my breath.  
  
"Tsk Tsk" Brock stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, "I don't think I can tolerate that kind of language from my wife."  
  
I grinned and pointed a finger at him, "We ain't hitched yet pretty boy. Now git over here and give me some lovin'"  
  
"Hell the ol' ball and chain routine already?" He came forward; his white button down shirt was open and fluttered open with his movements. My eye followed down his chest to his abs and watched with silent satisfaction as they came closer.  
  
"hey you." He snapped his fingers bringing me out of my trace, "Can we have eye contact? I'm not a hunk of meat you know."  
  
My eyes jerked to his, a light blush on my cheeks. "Well I can't help it if your prancing around half naked."  
  
He laughed, pulling me into his arms and giving me a soul searing kiss. I moaned softly as he pulled away and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."  
  
"hmm love you too." I said softly resting my head on his chest. I brought my hand up admiring the ring. "I love the rock too."  
  
I could feel him grin, "Is it big enough?"  
  
I peered back at him, "Big enough? Hell, I could signal the space station with enough light."  
  
Brock shook his head and pulled me closer, "There you go again, swearin' like a soldier."  
  
Snuggling in, I said, "I can't wait to tell Grayson." "Me neither. SO," he paused, "what dirt hole were you rolling in?"  
  
"What?" I looked up at him, obviously confused.  
  
He just pointed at the pile of tank tops on the floor, one dirtier then the other.  
  
Laughing I explained about my cleaning efforts in the attic. He looked at me disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah right." His tone clearly skeptical.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand and led him out the door, "Oh ye of little faith."  
  
With the door open I struggled for the light switch and gave a happy "ha!" when I found it. The wooden stairs creaked under our weight, but we made it safely.  
  
I turned with a smug look on my face. "Well?"  
  
Brock arched an eyebrow, "you call this clean?"  
  
"Oh lord!" and then I hit him as he laughed.  
  
"No really I'm quite impressed. What's all that stuff up there?" He asked pointing to a jumble of boxes and other items.  
  
"Ahhh... that's all of Becca's stuff. I've been meaning to get to it." I pulled over a ladder and climbed up. "I've been meaning to look for her picture albums. There are quite a few that Gray would like to see. Now that you're here you can help me! You lucky boy."  
  
Brock started to whine as I handed him a box. The light wasn't that good in this corner of the attic so I was straining to make out the words on the boxes. I reached as far back as I could and grasped the box I thought was the right one. I pulled it, handing it down to Brock and said, "Careful with this the bottom is rotted ou—"and then watched horrified as the bottom fell out and the contents went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Shit!" Brock exclaimed eyeing the pile of debris at his feet. "Oh baby I'm sorry. Its all my fault." I jumped off the ladder falling to my knees and began assessing the damage.  
  
"No its fine, I don't think any thing broke. Just the pictures fell out of the books. I could be a lot worse I guess."  
  
He stooped down and pulled something up, "This must me her music box, eh?" He lifted up the lid and "Fur Elise" filled the attic. "It still works, But I think the drawer broke."  
  
I looked at him confused. "Drawer? Her jewelry box never had a drawer, jus the lid."  
  
"Well, I'm crazy, but look." He handed the box over and sure enough a drawer was protruding slightly from the bottom.  
  
"Weird." I pulled the drawer and a photograph fluttered to the ground. Ignoring that for a minute, I pulled out a folded piece of paper, slightly yellowing with age.  
  
With a shaking hand I unfolded it and gasped as I read the words, "Oh my god. Brock. Oh my God."  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed worriedly.  
  
I ignored the question and rushed past him and down the stairs, yelling "Oh my god SARAH!! SARAH!!"  
  
Brock followed me down the stairs, holding the photograph. "Holy Shit." He muttered. "Holy Shit." 


	34. paybacks gonna be a bitch

HA! Insane Zula I proved ya wrong! its been only a week!!

lol Ok I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. I just couldn't resist!!!Much like that pint of ben and jerrys in my freezer! DAMM THEIR NEW YORK SUPER FUDGE CHUNK!! DAMM! Ok I'm over it. I wrote this chapter pretty quick because I wanted to put ya'll out of your misery and it'll explain EVERYTHING! And no it's not going to be a "Dream sequence" lol ok kids.... You know what to do... Read and Review. Hey that rhymes. Rock on. Lol –audacious

Sarah met me halfway up the stairs followed by Anna and the rest of the "entourage".  
  
"Look! Just look at this!!" with a shaking hand I thrust the paper at Sarah. "Its official, I hate him and hope he rots."  
  
As Sarah scanned it, Brock came up from behind. "Why don't we all go to the living room." He said in a low voice.  
  
They all turned and left except for Sarah who was still reading.  
  
Brock leaned down and placed a kiss behind my ear, and whispered "It's all gonna work out now."  
  
I choked back an angry sob. Sarah looked up at us a vindictive glint was in her eye as if should could taste imminent victory, "I think we got 'im. Do you know what this is? Where did you find this?" Her hands closed around my upper arms, "You need to tell me everything."  
  
"Upstairs in the attic. Becca's jewelry box it had a secret drawer. I dropped it and it –"I trailed off starting to cry angry, frustrated tears. How could he do this to me?  
  
"What exactly is that?" Brock asked. He hadn't seen it yet but he passed the photograph and the broken jewelry box which I hadn't seen him carry down to Sarah.  
  
She smirked looking at the picture, "Talk about a silver platter. OK. What this thing is, is a Declaration of Termination of Parental Rights. Not only does it have Grayson's name on it and Becca's name on it, but this signature at the bottom is none other then Jimmy the Turd's. Notarized, signed, sealed and hidden away for 5 years. Complete with photograph. It could only get better with gift wrapping"  
  
She flashed it towards me. An unsmiling Jimmy held a sleeping Grayson, still wrapped in this hospital blanket, a small blue cap on his head.  
  
"C'mon troops. Let's go plan our strategy for tomorrow." Sarah moved down the stairs and headed towards the living room where everyone else was.  
  
I turned to Brock.  
  
With a sigh I wrapped my arms around his waist wiping my eyes against his shirt. "It's fitting that the man that made my sister cry so much is doing the same to me isn't it?"  
  
He sat down heavily on the top stair so he was eye level with me, "Becca's tears where filled with pain and sadness, but you have the opportunity to do something different and make things work..." he trialed off, "ok that doesn't make sense."  
  
I sniffled a laugh shaking my head, "I know what you mean. Don't dwell in the pain but make it into something joyful."  
  
"Um yeah."  
  
Still laughing, I kissed him lightly. "Thank you and you, in some twisted-not-making-sense, are right."  
  
By the time we made it to the living room, Sarah had all ready explained everything to the group. Triumphant grins were all around.  
  
Quickly I wiped the tears away and gave my own grin and shot a look at Brock. Mark, Kurt and Paul gave excuses that they had to go, and Anna showed them to the door.  
  
Sarah patted the cushion next to her on the couch as I sat down. Brock perched on the edge of the chair nearest me. Anna came back into the room and sat down next to me.  
  
"So all he did want was money, wasn't it." I said toying with the broken jewelry box, "I could never figure out his motivation."  
  
A light went on in Sarah's head, "That's what he talked to you about wasn't it? The other day. When you wouldn't tell me."  
  
Anna sharply inhaled and tsked.  
  
Nodding, I defended myself, "I was going to tell you, but Anna was there and then things happened and I never got a chance."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "Honestly. Luckily for you the end of this will be a lot better then I could ever hope for. The bribery we are going to sit on for now, use that for leverage if we need it. But tomorrow we'll bring these findings to court. The one thing I can't figure out is why my paralegals didn't find a record of this."  
  
I took the photocopied sheet from her and scanned it, "Probably because she filed it using my mother's maiden name and your last name. See-"I pointed, "Larson-Danials. She used that at times. I guess now was one of those."  
  
"Yeah that would make sense." Sarah looked thoughtful, "I wish we could know why he signed it. Did she ever keep a diary?"  
  
Shaking my head "No" I peered into the broken drawer on the box, "There is something stuck back there." I grimaced as I attempted to tear the bottom off, a sliver deposited itself in my finger, "Shit that hurts."  
  
Brock took it from me as I sucked my injured finger, his massive hands shattered the box and the stuck item fell to the ground.  
  
"Lord what else has she hidden?" I muttered scooping it up and unwrapping the sheets of copy paper.  
  
"What's in there?" Sarah was to the point of an orgasm with the idea of walking into court tomorrow with all of this. Anything else I was afraid she would burst.  
  
I held up the top sheet, "It's ah the police report from when Jimmy beat Becca. Holy mother of God. This proves what a lying sack of shit his lawyer is."  
  
Sarah gleefully took the report from me. "It's a photocopy but it's got the officers name on it. Excellent. Add this to the pile!"  
  
My voice shook a little, "The other piece is a note from Becca."  
  
I read:  
  
_"Dear Sis, If you are reading this it means I broke down and wrote you a 'Dear John' letter and I'm gone. Thank you for taking care of my baby, he is going to be a beautiful little boy because of you. I tried all my life to be like you, you always had everything together and I always was falling apart at the seams. I'm so happy that even if I'm not like you, my son will be. In this secret drawer you found the police report and the termination order. I don't have the originals. Jimmy took those from me. He didn't think I would be smart enough to make copies. He always underestimated me. Make him suffer. I know you are wondering why I didn't go through with the report against Jimmy and I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. He signed the termination form because I promised I wouldn't go through with pressing charges. Jimmy didn't expect that from me either. He's such a shit..."_  
  
I grinned and looked up at Brock.  
  
_"That's my story. I love you. Tell Grayson that I loved him so much I made a deal with the devil to keep him safe. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. -Becca"_

"Well that answers that." I sighed heavily. "Wow. I never knew."  
  
Brock grabbed my hand and squeezed as Anna rubbed my back softly.  
  
Sarah gleefully exclaimed, "I can not wait for tomorrow!"


	35. hells yeah! bring it on

AN: well hell, aint I the slacker. Wow. I have not updated for awhile. Shame on me. Maybe, just MAYBE!, I can focus more and finish this sum-biatch before the snow flies, eh?! And since I'm in Minnesota that would be like next week. Hm I know that wont happen... sooo I'll finish when the snow flies in um... a place that doesn't get snow till um December. Sounds good. Rock. Like I have said before I really appreciate you taking time to read my words so hugs and cookies to you all! And as always, read and review; make me smile.

The alarm sounded and was promptly thrown across the room as the early morning light entered the bedroom. In total unlike-me movement, I threw the quilt off and jumped up eager to start the day.

"I can't believe I just witnessed you of all people jumping out of bed like that," Brock turned over and climbed to his feet, stretching.

I laughed and threw him a towel, "Yeah well its not every day I get to prance into court and back out again with my kid in tow. Just don't get used to it, tomorrow, its back to normal."

Yawning sleepily he grinned, "Great can't wait." And promptly feel backwards on the bed.

Showered, dressed, somewhat awake, the three of us walked with into the courthouse with purpose and newly formed attitudes of victory. Sarah was standing in the main entry looking at her watch.

"5 minutes early, Mags you're slipping." Her opening line was delivered with a wink, "Well kids, you ready?"

We nodded.

"Excellent, Grayson and his entourage is in. Jimmy slinked in a little bit ago and I've all ready talked with the judge and she's allowed us to bring the evidence forward even though we've closed. I had a few of my paras' dig up the original documents so we have those, and Friday's also agreed to let you address the court Maggie, like we discussed last night."

I inhaled deeply, butterflies had started to flutter, "You do good work."

"Yeah I know," was her reply, "That's why you pay me the big bucks."

Brock took my hand and squeezed it as Sarah led the way to the courtroom.

As we arrived, Jimmy had been standing in the hallway and caught my eye,

"You guys go ahead I'll be there in a minute," I said giving Sarah a wink, "I gotta talk some business."

Jimmy gave me a sly look as I approached, "Well babe, you got cash or you gonna write me a check? I got the power to make this all go away and you better play nice. You wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to the brat now would you?"

I smirked, "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy....You are in such big trouble."

I backed away from him still smiling, "I'll see you in side tiger."

His look was enough for me. It was shock, and a hint of nervousness, "Now c'mon babe..."

Wiggling my fingers at him I entered the courtroom and took my place by Sarah. Brock, Anna sat behind us. The others couldn't make it because of practice and set up times for the house show that was tomorrow. Hopefully was would be in and out of here since Brock had an appearance to be at by 10am at the capitol building.

"Please stand, Judge Friday presiding," the bailiff said as we did as told and Jimmy sulked to his seat next to his equally as slimy lawyer.

"Good Morning," the judge started, "I believe the defense has new evidence, Sarah you may begin."

"Thank You—"she started with but was stopped by Johnny's objection.

"Your honor, this is the first I ;'ve heard of new evidence, and if I may respectfully remind the judge the defense rested their case."

"Mr. Catonni, you are overruled and I recommend you sit down and listen."

Looking defeated Catonni did as he was told.

"Thank you your honor, last night we made new discoveries on this case that I would like to enter into evidence." Sarah walked around the table standing in front of it, "Exhibit A, is the remains of Becca Danial's jewelry box which had a secret drawer. Exhibit B, a photograph of the plaintiff holding a newborn Grayson. The photo proves Jimmy Preston lied about not knowing he had a son."

Johnny Cantonni jumped to his feet, and attempted to back peddle "Your honor, the case is about who should have rights not about who lied or not."

Judge Friday just waved her hand at him motioning for him to sit down. "Continue please."

"Thank you, Exhibit C, is a copy of the police report and a signed affidavit by the arresting officer in the beating of Becca by Mr. Preston. Originals were destroyed when the case was dropped unexplainably, but the officer remembered the case well and can be called as a witness."

I snuck a glance at Jimmy, he was so low in his chair he would be heating the floor with his butt soon. His eyes met mine and I sent him a victorious smile. He knew what was coming, there was no way for him to escape this time.

"And finally your honor, Exhibit D is the original 'Declaration of Termination of Parental Rights' signed by the plantiff, My James Preston." Sarah paused letting everything sink in, "If it would please the court I make a motion to dismiss this case and start prosecution of Mr. Preston for filing a false law suit."

Judge Friday sat back in her chair, and mulled everything over, "That is one hell of a discovery, Mr. Catonni what say you?"

At a loss for words he stood, "I knew none of this your honor, I have um, no objection."

Friday turned to Jimmy, "Mr. Preston, this is a serious matter, you lied under oath, you lied to everyone in this courtroom, you dared to break up a happy home for your own gratification of a personal vendetta against Ms. Danials. Do you have anything to say in the matter?"

Jimmy glowered in this chair not looking up.

"Mr. Preston, these are serious allegations, Ms. Danials, your lawyer says that you have something to say about his punishment?"

"Yes thank you," I stood and looked back at Brock and Anna for courage, "It would be too easy to say lock him away in jail for a punishment, it would be too easy to think that would be enough punishment for him, he attempted to break up my family, he abused my sister, he made her life hell. But also your honor he unintentionally gave me a gift of my little boy whether he likes it or not, Jimmy Preston did one thing good in his life." I walked forward and faced Jimmy, "Now it would be easy for me to say lock him up and throw away the key, but how can Grayson learn from that? How will it effect him knowing he has a drunk, a drug addict and a jail bird for a father?"

I paused again, now facing the judge, "I don't want it to be easy for Jimmy. I propose for his punishment that he becomes sober, drug free and hold down a steady job."

Inside I grinned, knowing how hard I was making this for him Jail was too good for him, I wanted to see him suffer.

"He should undergo weekly and random drug testing, and weekly AA and NA meetings. If he is unemployed for longer then two weeks, missing any meetings or fails a drug test then he should be put in jail to serve a sentence named by the court. Thank you Your Honor, for letting me speak."

As I turned to sit down I caught the look on Jimmy's face, his eyes were bugged out and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. It was at the moment, I felt satisfaction and peace.

"Thank you Ms. Danials I will be taking that into consideration. Regarding the custody hearing, I dismiss the case, The child is free to return to his mother. Bailiff please put Mr. Preston in custody." Friday banged her gavel.

I flew out of my chair and met Grayson half in the aisle. He flung himself into my arms and I squeezed him tight.

"Am I yours now?" he whispered in my ear.

I stood up pulling him with me, "You're all mine, baby, you're all mine."

"You're crying. Are you sad?" He asked in perfect child like innocence.

I smiled, and wiped the tears away and gave him a kiss, "I'm very happy. You make me very happy. Wanna go home?"

He nodded happily and the reached for Brock as he came close. Anna followed close behind.

Dorothy and Connor waited in the back of the room. I walked towards them with a smile and hugged Dorothy, "Thank you for taking care of my boy."

"Oh Hon, you're welcome."

Going to my knees I hugged Connor, "Thank you for being Grayson's friend. Would you like to come over and play sometime?"

He nodded as Dorothy said, "Oh that would be lovely. They can mess up your kitchen for a change."

I laughed, "Why don't you come over today? I think we need to celebrate."

Dorothy beamed, "Connor would like that. We'll bring Grayson's things with."

I hugged her again, "Thank you."

Small arms reached around my neck as Grayson came up behind me being carried by Brock.

"Happy?" Brock asked softly in my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I smiled and started to cry, the relief was so great. I turned with my head resting on his chest as Grayson and I looked each other in the eye.

"Can we go home?" he asked

I touched his cheek, "You better believe it."


End file.
